


A place to call home

by michirukaiou7



Series: A place to call home [1]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Protective Siblings, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru uscì barcollando dal minimarket. Il sonno gli annebbiava la mente con una tale ferocia che a stento ricordava che era stato licenziato e da dove; del resto, non se ne stupiva: tenere in piedi tre lavori (il mercato al mattino, il videonoleggio il pomeriggio ed il minimarket dalle nove alle cinque del mattino), tutti i giorni, mangiando il nulla che sembrava voler entrare e rimanere nel suo stomaco, dormendo una manciata di ore, di solito in piedi mentre tornava verso casa, era decisamente troppo e qualcosa doveva saltare.<br/>Strano che fosse stato il lavoro e non il suo sistema nervoso.</p><p>Avvertimenti: Au, OOC, yaoi, storia volutamente superficiale, una specie di harmony fluffoso: leggete le note a fine capitoli e non dite che non vi ho avvisati XD L'idea per la famiglia Sakurazuka prende spunto dalla fanfic "Il figlio del Sakura" (http://haruchan.altervista.org/X-longfic.htm) di Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Bingo_italia, 12. Brutta giornata](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html)

Subaru uscì barcollando dal minimarket. Il sonno gli annebbiava la mente con una tale ferocia che a stento ricordava che era stato licenziato e da dove; del resto, non se ne stupiva: tenere in piedi tre lavori (il mercato al mattino, il videonoleggio il pomeriggio ed il minimarket dalle nove alle cinque del mattino), tutti i giorni, mangiando il nulla che sembrava voler entrare e rimanere nel suo stomaco, dormendo una manciata di ore, di solito in piedi mentre tornava verso casa, era decisamente troppo e qualcosa doveva saltare.

Strano che fosse stato il lavoro e non il suo sistema nervoso.

Evitò un lampione e vi si appoggiò per un istante, tremando come se avesse la febbre. Da quando era così sarcastico? Gli sarebbe quasi venuto da ridere, se avesse ricordato come si faceva.

Un lavoro in meno significava disastro e lui era sicurissimo che la parte razionale del suo cervello lo sapesse, ma in quel momento tutto sembrava attutito dal sonno ed il suo unico pensiero era che aveva qualche ora per dormire, se riusciva a ritrovare la via di casa.

Arrancò lentamente lungo la strada, un passo alla volta – non poteva permettersi i mezzi di trasporto, quindi era solito evitarli ogni volta che poteva – la mente piacevolmente anestetizzata dalla fatica dell’ultimo anno di vita, così sfiancante sotto ogni punto di vista da sembrargli durare da un’eternità. Il mondo gli si era rovesciato addosso come una tempesta, e lui era un naufrago, adesso, con poche suppellettili, nessun futuro ed un solo oggetto prezioso ancora stretto in pugno, che non avrebbe mai lasciato andare, ma che pesava tanto da trascinarlo verso il fondo. Suo fratello: non gli rimaneva altro dopo l’uragano che aveva spazzato via tutto. Cercò di concentrarsi su quel pensiero, per costringersi a percorrere l’ultimo paio di chilometri che ancora lo separava da quella stanzuccia che aveva preso in subaffitto: Kamui accoccolato tra le coperte, al calduccio, meravigliosamente e infantilmente libero da ogni pensiero negativo sul futuro.

Era giusto che fosse così, in fondo: il peso dell’ignoto desiderava gravasse solo sulle sue spalle, senza appesantire quelle già provate del suo fratellino; ne aveva avuti fin troppi di guai fino a quel momento, quello scricciolo, e se era in suo potere impedirgliene altri, lo avrebbe fatto.

 

~*~

 

Quando si svegliò, qualche ora dopo, si ritrovò la schiena ammaccata da quello stupido futon (e probabilmente anche dalle casse di roba che aveva scaricato all’alba) e suo fratello addosso come suo solito, i lunghi ciuffi neri che gli solleticavano il naso e le labbra.

Adesso che aveva dormito una notte intera (gli capitava solo l’unico giorno della settimana in cui aveva un giorno libero dal minimarket), la sua mente poté affrontare più lucidamente la sua situazione e la trovò disperata; da quando erano rimasti loro due soli, aveva dovuto farsi carico di tutto, dalle cure di suo fratello all’affitto: già solo queste due voci azzeravano o quasi i suoi tre stipendi, ma adesso che aveva perso quello che gli offriva la somma più sostanziosa, seppe che la situazione era al limite.

Gli serviva un altro lavoro, con orario notturno e che gli permettesse di trascorrere almeno un giorno con Kamui-chan, che non si lamentava mai, ma al quale non faceva bene trascorrere da solo quasi tutta la giornata. Non aveva bisogno di ricerche per sapere che si trattava di un’impresa disperata: lo sapeva perfettamente perché, ogni giorno, aveva dato un’occhiata alle inserzioni del giornale gratuito e non vi aveva mai trovato nulla di simile, o non avrebbe continuato a fare quella vita. Del resto, era immaginabile: aveva vent’anni e nessuno assume un ragazzo così giovane con solo un diploma per un contratto di lavoro serio, pensò con un sospiro. Il peso del fratellino, premuto contro la spalla, iniziò a dargli fastidio: quelle riflessioni lo agitavano e rimanere immobile era una sofferenza; inoltre, aveva la testa così piena di pensieri negativi che gli sembrava di poter inquinare, con quelli, il sonno beato del bambino, perciò lo spostò delicatamente da sé e si alzò, intontito dalla fame e dall’ansia che gli serrava lo stomaco.

Non c’erano finestre, la sola luce era quella del quadrante dell’orologio illuminato di rosso: erano solo le cinque, segno che aveva tutto il tempo per il primo lavoro della giornata, ma si sentiva così fiacco e con la bocca così impastata da avere la nausea. Avrebbe voluto rimettersi a letto, ma in un letto decente, con la serenità di poter dormire quanto voleva, sicuro che, al suo risveglio, avrebbe trovato il pranzo pronto e qualcuno che si preoccupava dell’affitto, delle pulizie – di una casa vera, non di quella stanza senza luce né finestre – e con la sola incombenza dei compiti e dei giochi con suo fratello.

Com’era stata la sua vita fino ad un paio d’anni prima, insomma.

Gli occhi presero a bruciare e lui si costrinse ad alzarsi e mettersi in moto, sapendo che era il modo migliore per non pensare.

 

~*~

 

Il lavoro alla videoteca si concluse alle otto, ma Subaru, invece di sentirsi sollevato almeno perché non avrebbe dovuto correre verso il minimarket per prendere servizio, uscì dal negozio ancora più abbattuto; gli venne da piangere, ma non sapeva neppure  _dove_  cedere a questa debolezza: non voleva farlo davanti a Kamui e neppure in mezzo alla strada, perciò tirò su col naso e si avviò lentamente, senza avere ben chiaro dove stesse andando. Involontariamente si trovò a percorrere la solita strada verso il supermercato e la seguì senza pensarci, fermandosi solo quando vide una panchina di pietra accanto al tempietto della Volpe che costeggiava un giardinetto pubblico: si sedette lì, prese la testa tra le mani e, di colpo, si sentì così spaventato e stanco che neanche riuscì a piangere. Gli sfuggì solo qualche lacrima silenziosa, quasi involontaria, e riuscì solo a bisbigliare, come un mantra,  _Basta, non ce la faccio più, non ce la faccio più_.

Era troppo ed era stato stupido a pensare di potercela fare: l’ottimismo non era mai stata la prima delle sue qualità, ma il pensiero che arrendersi significava lasciare che suo fratello venisse portato via dai servizi sociali era anche peggio. Del resto, la situazione era quella che era: lui non aveva né l’età, né il denaro, né la capacità di garantire una vita tranquilla e normale ad un bambino di cinque anni in perfetta salute, figurarsi ad uno che aveva i problemi cardiaci di Kamui; anche se avesse trovato un nuovo lavoro serale, questo avrebbe significato massacrarsi lui – che poteva anche essere una soluzione – ma lasciarlo crescere solo come un cane tra le quattro mura macchiate di muffa della stanza che avevano preso in affitto; la signora che gliel’affittava si occupava di dargli le medicine e preparargli i pasti, ma non lo faceva certo – non ne aveva neanche il dovere! – con la cura di una persona di famiglia. Ma perdere Kamui sarebbe stato il colpo definitivo: in un certo senso, se era riuscito a tenere duro fino a quel momento era stato perché c’era lui e non voleva neppure immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se gliel’avessero tolto. Avevano parecchi anni di differenza e quindi aveva potuto godersi la nascita di quel bimbo un po’ sfortunato sin dall’inizio, imparando a volergli bene in modo diverso che se fossero stati coetanei: essendo già grandicello, quando i problemi al cuore si erano manifestati aveva avuto l’intelligenza di capire le cose, e non subirle come un bimbo che vede la famiglia coccolare di più il secondogenito senza capirne il motivo. Anzi, era sempre stato un orgoglio, per lui, tenere in braccio Kamui mentre la mamma parlava con i medici, e imboccarlo era stato divertente (anche perché quando il fratellino non voleva mangiare e, anzi, si divertiva a schizzare il cibo dappertutto invece di lasciarsi imboccare, lui era abbastanza piccolo da divertirsi quanto lui a pasticciare con gli omogeneizzati), e fargli da cavalluccio, leggergli le storie, aiutarlo a vestirsi – spesso con esiti così disastrosi che il papà, sospirando, ammetteva che far vestire un bambino da un altro bambino non doveva essere una grande idea. Si erano divertiti da morire e adesso, guardando gli occhi dai riflessi viola di Kamui-chan, gli sembrava che un pezzetto di quella vita felice fosse rimasta con lui; aveva l’impressione che ci fosse ancora qualcuno che lo amava, che lo aspettava, qualcuno che dipendeva completamente da lui, d’accordo, ma che c’era, che non se n’era andato a stare al cimitero. Sapeva di essere egoista, nel pensare che lui potesse bastare, ma era più forte di lui: non voleva perdere Kamui.

Adesso le lacrime arrivarono, come un fiume in piena, e rimase accoccolato a singhiozzare, con la testa che sfiorava le ginocchia, per tanto di quel tempo da avere i muscoli della gola irrigiditi e il naso completamente otturato.

– Tutto bene, ragazzo?

Spaventato, Subaru cercò istintivamente un fazzoletto e ci si asciugò il naso: immediatamente gli giunse un profumo familiare alle narici, tanto che seppe chi aveva di fronte prima che, attraverso il velo appannato delle lacrime e degli occhi gonfi, comparisse il profilo sensuale di una donna alta, vestita di rosso e nero.

– B-buonasera – rispose, cercando di ricomporsi.

Lei gli sorrise ironica, sollevando un angolo della bocca rossa splendidamente dipinta – Credo di avertelo già detto, ma non conosco nessun ragazzo educato quanto te, Subaru-kun. Posso sedermi?

Ad un suo coetaneo, una donna come Kanoe-san avrebbe fatto venire in mente pensieri tutt’altro che edificanti: eppure a lui quel corpo morbido, quei capelli lunghissimi e quel viso truccato e sorridente facevano solo venir voglia di poggiare il capo sul suo seno generoso e dormire cullato dal suo profumo; era una marca francese, gli aveva detto una volta, e lei non voleva usarne altri, perciò era un suo marchio inconfondibile.

– Sono andata al minimarket e non ti ho trovato – disse lei – Ti hanno licenziato?

Subaru annuì imbarazzato.

– Era un lavoro troppo duro, è normale – commentò lei, conciliante.

– Ma mi serviva – rispose lui, tirando su col naso.

– Hai cenato?

– Sì – non era vero, ma l’orgoglio e l’educazione erano più tenaci di lui.

Kanoe lo guardò sollevando un sopracciglio – Sciocchezze. Su, vieni con me.

Il ragazzo la seguì obbediente, con la calma di chi sa che tanto, peggio di così, difficilmente potrebbe andare; mentre camminavano poteva notare gli sguardi degli uomini e dei ragazzi che si posavano sulla donna, che procedeva su tacchi spaventosamente alti con la sicurezza di un soldato durante la marcia: emanava una sicurezza, una forza incredibile ed il solo starle accanto lo tranquillizzava via via; sapeva dove stavano andando, ma non se ne curò, anzi, sotto l’intontimento era persino curioso di vedere il suo locale.

 _Le petit ange_  era uno dei tanti locali per soli adulti di Shinjuku, a prima vista, ma a conoscerlo bene una differenza c’era: innanzitutto, Kanoe-san lo aveva reso uno dei più rinomati di tutta Tokyo, complici la selezione accurata che lei stessa svolgeva sul personale che vi lavorava ( _tutti_ , dalle ballerine, alle cameriere) e le amicizie che aveva avuto modo di stringere lei durante il suo passato di escort; aveva mantenuto ottimi rapporti con uomini d’affari, politici, yakuza e gente dello spettacolo, ottenendo di averli ora nella folta schiera dei suoi clienti. Offriva svaghi d’ogni tipo, dalla semplice compagnia durante il giorno nei due  _café_  al pianterreno del grattacielo di sua proprietà (a quanto si diceva, donatogli da uno dei suoi amanti più danarosi e affezionati), completamente occupati da un  _maid café_  da un lato e da un  _[butler café](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/aPlaceToCallHome/a_place_to_call_home1.htm#)_  dall’altro, a due ampi saloni al primo piano, uno dove si poteva cenare e giocare d’azzardo e l’altro in cui era possibile assistere a spettacoli di streap tease o danze sensuali, che potevano concludersi in maniera decisamente prosaica nell’ultimo piano, completamente attrezzato come un albergo ad ore con stanze a tema.

Insomma, il  _non plus ultra_ della vita notturna per soli adulti che si potesse desiderare. Subaru aveva conosciuto la sua procace direttrice perché Kanoe-san era solita fare acquisti nel minimarket dove lui lavorava e, stupita di vedere un “ragazzino” (così lo aveva definito) al lavoro a quell’ora di notte, si era soffermata a chiacchierare con lui. Un po’ era l’abilità della donna a far parlare le persone (con il suo lavoro una buona parlantina era d’obbligo), un po’ il fatto che era la prima volta da un bel pezzo che qualcuno gli chiedeva di parlare di sé, Subaru le aveva raccontato tutto o quasi.

– Beh, se dovessi aver bisogno di un lavoro meno sfiancante e pagato meglio – aveva aggiunto una sera, considerando l’aspetto del ragazzo – Non avrei difficoltà a trovarti un posto nel mio  _Butler Café_.

Subaru si era schernito imbarazzato, ma quella sera pensò che no, non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, ammesso che gli orari combaciassero con quelli di cui aveva necessità.

La camminata terminò di colpo, quando Kanoe si fermò di fronte all’elegante entrata di un palazzo: un bell’uomo in divisa da portiere si inchinò e attivò l’apertura delle porte, mentre una coppia composta da un ragazzo ed una ragazza in livrea li accolsero nell’atrio luminoso, pavimentato di rosso; la donna lo portò nel suo ufficio e lì ordinò la cena per lui, riprendendo a sbrigare i suoi affari. Attese che Subaru inghiottisse l’ultimo boccone e poi gli sorrise – Ricordi la proposta di lavoro che ti feci tempo fa, Subaru-kun?

– Certo – rispose lui – Ma… ammetto di non sapere se sono in grado di fare un lavoro del genere. Anche perché non sono mai stato in un  _maid café_ , ne ho solo sentito parlare.

– Beh, tecnicamente i  _maid café_  e i  _butler café_  hanno lo stesso scopo, ovvero far sentire il cliente coccolato in un ambiente raffinato e zuccheroso, senza che vi sia alcun commercio di tipo sessuale; conoscendo i gusti di alcune mie conoscenze di vecchia data, però, ho optato per una maggiore…  _apertura mentale_ , ecco – spiegò lei, sorridendo maliziosa – Normalmente si è portati a pensare che i  _café_  con personale esclusivamente maschile interessino soltanto alle ragazze o alle signore, ma non è così: ragion per cui, la clientela è mista. Te lo dico perché tu non ti stupisca, in caso, di dover servire un uomo.

– A maggior ragione, allora, temo di non essere adatto, Kanoe-san – rispose Subaru, sinceramente addolorato; lavorare per quella donna non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, poiché provava sempre la piacevole sensazione che si trattasse di una persona così padrona del mondo da riuscire a proteggere anche chi la circondava: e poi si trattava di un incarico che non sarebbe stato di certo gravoso come quello che andava a sostituire, anzi. Ma, proprio per il rispetto che provava, non se la sentiva di accettare quel lavoro – Deluderla è l’ultimo dei miei desideri.

– Ma hai bisogno di soldi.

– … Sì.

– E io ti sto offrendo un lavoro – sorrise amabile, gesticolando appena con le lunghe dita affusolate dalle unghie laccate di rosso – Non ti mangio, se fallisci, alla peggio ti licenzio e ti spedisco a lavorare nelle cucine o tra gli inservienti.

Subaru sorrise a quel tono così diretto – In effetti…

– Coraggio – tagliò corto lei – Stasera sono a corto di personale nel  _butler café_ : accetti la sfida?

Il ragazzo pensò che, fino a quel momento, di sfide ne aveva accettate fin troppo e quella non era di certo la più spaventosa – D-d’accordo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 070. Tempesta](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Prima ancora di rendersi conto di cosa era successo, Subaru si ritrovò fasciato da una divisa da maggiordomo, un menu in mano ed un sorriso sulle labbra a servire due mature signore ad un elegante tavolo di ferro battuto bianco.

Si trattava, capì dai loro discorsi, di due donne d’affari  _habitué_  del locale – Sei nuovo qui, Subaru-chan? – chiese una delle due, una raffinata signora dal tailleur rosso bordò.

– Sì,  _madame_  – rispose lui, cercando di sorridere – Vi prego di essere indulgenti con i miei mille errori.

– Oh, i ragazzi graziosi come te sono ancora più carini quando sono impacciati – lo rassicurò l’altra donna, abbigliata di un sobrio abito bianco e nero.

Lui sorrise e prese le ordinazioni, dicendosi che, in fondo, quel nuovo lavoro non era così male, impressione che gli venne confermata in seguito; dopo qualche giorno al  _butler café_  de  _Le Petit Ange_  come cameriere, dovette ammettere che, una volta costrettosi a dimenticare gran parte della sua timidezza, si trattava di un lavoro piuttosto piacevole (quantomeno in confronto con quello sfiancante al mercato del mattino e quello piuttosto noioso al videonoleggio nel pomeriggio): l’ambiente era lussuoso e raffinato, le clienti tutte educate e cortesi, e in fondo tutto ciò che ci si aspettava da lui erano sorrisi e buone maniere, due cose che aveva sempre elargito con facilità al prossimo. Il suo impiego si concludeva alle tre, il che significava che gli rimaneva qualche ora di sonno, prima di precipitarsi al mercato.

C’era un solo problema, non del tutto trascurabile: lo stipendio era più alto di quello del minimarket, ma… non bastava. Gli era preso un colpo, quando aveva fatto i conti e se n’era accorto, ma era così: il suo stipendio non era lo stesso di quello degli altri lavoranti ed era normale – Kanoe-san glielo aveva spiegato molto chiaramente – poiché lui, in fondo, non aveva sostenuto alcun corso o scuola per diventare un  _butler_ ; era rimasto stupito dal sapere che si richiedeva un diploma per un lavoro del genere, ma non aveva voluto dirlo per non sembrare offensivo nei confronti della donna; lei aveva sorriso maliziosa e gli aveva spiegato che, vista l’elevata richiesta di figure di quel tipo nel giro dei vari  _café_ , quella nuova regolamentazione era stata un efficace sistema per garantire uno standard elevato alla categoria e non imparentarli con gli  _host club_. Non aveva né soldi, né tempo per seguire un corso, né sentiva di voler diventare questo nel suo futuro: comunque fosse, di certo non avrebbe potuto aspirare in tempi brevi ad uno stipendio da professionista, e questo lo riportava al punto di partenza.

Era un disastro e lui non sapeva porvi rimedio, come a tutto ciò che si abbatteva sulla sua vita: era come una barchetta sballottata durante una tempesta e, manco a farlo apposta, a volte, quando si soffermava troppo a lungo a riflettere sul purtroppo amplissimo spettro dei suoi problemi, lo stomaco gli si annodava e gli saliva una nausea atroce alla gola, come un attacco di mal di mare.

– Hey, Sumeragi!

Subaru si voltò mezzo intontito verso il suo collega: quando gli prendeva quella sgradevole sensazione era come trovarsi davvero su un mare agitato, il cielo e l’acqua neri e illuminati solo dai fulmini; sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, rendendosi conto che era sulla terra ferma, nel locale dai mobili scuri sui muri e pavimenti color crema, e che le luci soffuse illuminavano lo sguardo stranito di un altro dei camerieri – Scusami, ero soprappensiero. Che succede?

– Ti vogliono al tavolo uno. Vedi di non fare casino!

Era lì da troppo poco per sapere che quello era il tavolo “vip”: era quello a cui la padrona, Kanoe-san, sedeva con i clienti più importanti per conversare piacevolmente con loro in un ambiente rilassato e privo della più o meno esplicita equivocità degli altri locali, oppure quello che veniva riservato a lei quando voleva rilassarsi.

Oppure, ma Subaru non poteva sapere neanche questo, era il tavolo del Capo.

 

~*~

 

Kanoe aveva  _provato_  ad opporsi, anche se non aveva posto particolare fiducia nella riuscita dell’impresa: quando il Capo si metteva qualcosa in testa era assolutamente irremovibile.

E lei lo sapeva piuttosto bene, visto che lo conosceva da anni ed era, al contempo, uno dei suoi migliori clienti ed il suo protettore: lo era diventato quando lei era solo una delle prostitute più rinomate di Shinjuku e aveva deciso di riscattarla e vedere se, posta nelle giuste condizioni (vale a dire libera di rendere conto solo a se stessa, di sviluppare le proprie idee e gestire una discreta somma di denaro), sarebbe riuscita a mettere a frutto le doti manageriali che si indovinavano appena grazie alla pubblicità che aveva fatto da sé a se stessa. In capo a tre anni, non c’era alcun dubbio che ci fosse riuscita: aveva reso parte del suo debito al Capo, ma ne era rimasta indissolubilmente legata da un sentimento di stima e riconoscenza; raramente un uomo, soprattutto più giovane di lei, le aveva mai concesso una simile fiducia e Kanoe aveva fatto di tutto per ripagarla.

Ma il capriccio di quella sera, beh, quello aveva tentato di arginarlo in ogni modo.

– Suvvia, [danna-sama](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/aPlaceToCallHome/a_place_to_call_home2.htm#), proprio lei che è un uomo così raffinato, accontentarsi di un ragazzino che non ha neppure sostenuto un corso per…

– Mi risulta sia diventato uno dei favoriti delle tue signore, Kanoe: tanto male non deve essere.

– Uff – sbuffò lei, non potendo negare la realtà – Sapete come sono le donne, soprattutto di mezz’età: basta che abbiano a che fare con un ragazzino impacciato e di bell’aspetto e diventano di zucchero, perdonando qualsiasi errore. Da un uomo navigato come lei, non mi aspetterei mai tanta indulgenza.

– Mi accusi di essere di mezz’età, Kanoe? – ghignò lui.

– Oh, avanti – rise lei civettuola, sfiorando con le lunghe unghie laccate (quella sera di blu elettrico, intonate al suo succinto ma elegante abito da sera) la mano di lui – Quale donna potrebbe dirvi che dimostrate più di trent’anni?

– Non si sa mai…

– Ma permettetemi di dirvi che, se cedete ad un capriccio del genere, siete ingenuo come un vegliardo.

– Sei crudele stasera, Kanoe – sospirò lui – Hai forse promesso il ragazzino a qualcun altro?

– Tutt’altro – rispose lei – Non è proprio portato per la professione, o lo avreste trovato ai primi posti del mio catalogo dei ragazzi; l’ho messo al  _butler café_ solo per aiutarlo, non ha una situazione facile.

– Chi può dire di averla? – rispose l’uomo con un sorriso.

– È praticamente sul lastrico con un fratello di cinque anni malato di cuore.

– E tu sei la sua Fata Madrina, mia cara? – rise lui – D’accordo che stasera sei vestita d’azzurro, ma quella del film la ricordavo anziana, bassa e decisamente  _paffuta_.

Kanoe strinse gli occhi, fingendosi offesissima – Non in  _tutte_  le versioni la Fata Madrina è ridotta in quello stato!

– Oh, lo so – rise lui – Ma mia figlia, grazie al cielo, conosce solo il film della Disney, mi costringe a rivederlo di continuo, perciò qualsiasi altra versione più piccante della Fata Madrina è in secondo piano nella mia mente, ormai.

– Peccato – rispose lei, ammiccando con le lunghe ciglia scure.

L’uomo le sorrise e le sfiorò amabilmente una mano – Sai che il tuo fascino non basta a distogliermi dal mio progetto per la serata, vero?

– Siete oltremodo offensivo, danna-sama!

– E tu meravigliosamente di buon cuore, mia cara – rispose lui – Ma non guardarmi sempre come un lupo cattivo: non lo sono se non mi si stuzzica, tutt’altro.

– Anche questo deriva dalla visione di un film con i vostri figli? – lo canzonò lei.

– No. Dopo averlo visto una volta, mia figlia è convinta che un lupo possa davvero scoperchiare casa con un soffio, quindi  _I tre porcellini_  sono banditi dalla loro dimora… E comunque – proseguì dopo una breve pausa – Nonostante discutere con te della filmografia dei miei figli sia interessante, c’è un programma leggermente diverso che mi interessa maggiormente.

Gli bastò guardarla, lasciando che il suo sguardo si soffermasse un istante più del dovuto sui suoi occhi, e Kanoe seppe che ogni suo tentativo era stato vano – Lasciate che vi accompagni, almeno…

– Conosco la strada – rispose lui alzandosi e accennando un baciamano per congedarsi.

La donna rimase ad osservarlo mentre usciva, sospirando.

 

~*~

 

D’accordo che era alle prime armi, si disse Subaru, incredulo, avviandosi verso il tavolo uno; ma da qui a raccomandargli in quel modo di non combinare casino, ce ne passava!

Il tavolo in questione era in fondo alla sala, elegantemente nascosto dal resto del locale (nonostante i divanetti avessero degli schienali alti, che impedivano quasi di scorgere se vi fosse seduto qualcuno, dagli altri posti) da un paravento a disegni floreali; il ragazzo vi si accostò impacciato, domandandosi che razza di cliente pretendesse una simile privacy: come da copione, si inchinò con un sorriso e proferì il – Bentornata a casa,  _madame_  – di circostanza prima ancora di sollevare lo sguardo sulla donna.

Gli rispose una voce ironica tutt’altro che femminile – Preferirei il solito [goshujinsama](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/aPlaceToCallHome/a_place_to_call_home2.htm#)al  _madam_ e, se non ti dispiace.

Con sommo imbarazzo, sollevando lo sguardo, Subaru si avvide che “la sua cliente” della serata era un uomo. Un uomo abbigliato in modo impeccabile, comodamente seduto sul divanetto color crema, che lo scrutava con un sorriso divertito, per l’esattezza.

– Ch-chiedo scusa,  _goshujinsama_  – esclamò il ragazzo, inchinandosi – Non era mia intenzione offenderla; a mia discolpa posso dire solo che non ho mai visto clienti di sesso maschile, qui, e perciò davo per scontato che…

– Nessun problema – rispose lui, con un gesto gentile della mano – Accomodati.

Subaru lo guardò impacciato: il copione da recitare con le signore lo conosceva, ma con un uomo doveva comportarsi allo stesso modo?

Perché accidenti avevano lasciato proprio a lui che non sapeva niente un cliente così importante?! Fare certe cose con una donna poteva essere un po’ imbarazzante, ma certo non  _così_  tanto.

L’uomo lo scrutava con un sorrisetto ironico, come se aspettasse di vederlo capitolare, ed il ragazzo temette di poterlo indisporre con la sua riluttanza.

– Chiedo scusa per la mia incapacità – disse, inginocchiandosi ai piedi del cliente, e porgendogli vari menu – Cosa desidera, signore? La carta dei liquori, dei tè, dei dolci?

– Dolci e liquori.

Subaru si costrinse a comportarsi come di consueto avveniva con le clienti di sesso femminile e prese le ordinazioni, inviandole direttamente al bancone e allontanandosi per prendere il vassoio solo quando sentì il trillo discreto del suo cicalino.

Questa cosa del dover servire la clientela praticamente  _sempre_  in ginocchio o con la schiena curva in avanti in una specie di perenne inchino era più gravosa di quanto non sembrasse; Kanoe-san gli aveva spiegato che stava tutto nell’effetto psicologico che questo creava nel cliente: soprattutto agli uomini (spesso semplici impiegati dalla vita fatta esclusivamente di una casa dove li attendeva una moglie un po’ ingrigita dalla sua vita di casalinga ed il lavoro, quasi sempre noioso e ripetitivo, in cui i superiori spadroneggiavano), faceva un bell’effetto avere una graziosa ragazza in abito da cameriera francese che lo serviva con cieca dedizione, e lo stesso valeva per le ragazze e signore che frequentavano il  _butler café_  – quasi sempre fidanzate o sposate e quasi sempre con bravi ragazzi o uomini che però mai e poi mai le avrebbero trattate con il romantico servilismo dei camerieri del locale. La posizione inginocchiata o perennemente chinata era un fattore psicologico importantissimo, aveva spiegato Kanoe-san: essere guardati dal basso verso l’alto dava al cliente una sensazione di sicurezza e, allo stesso tempo, quella di ricevere una dedizione assoluta.

In effetti, non si poteva desiderare di più che trovarsi in un ambiente raffinato, serviti con la massima deferenza da bei ragazzi e belle ragazze dalle divise eleganti e dal sapore europeo, aveva concluso la padrona de  _Le Petit Ange_.

Solo Subaru sembrava non trovarci nulla di desiderabile in una situazione del genere: pagare per ricevere le attenzioni di qualcuno, piuttosto, gli appariva come una cosa terribilmente vuota; meglio, molto meglio l’infantile irruenza di Kamui-chan, che non si rendeva conto di quanto stanco fosse lui, che lo portava a balzargli addosso come un leoncino ogni mattina per svegliarlo, pensò con un sorriso.

Cercò di allontanare i pensieri negativi – la mancanza di soldi, la sofferenza, la solitudine – e si concentrò sul suo cliente che, a quanto pareva, non aveva fatto che scrutarlo interessato fino a quel momento; beh, dalle donne se lo aspettava, ma da un uomo…

– Come ci sei finito in un posto del genere?

Il ragazzo rise – Che c’è di male in questo locale?

– Beata ingenuità – commentò con un sospiro divertito l’uomo.

Era una persona strana, si ritrovò a pensare Subaru col tempo – perché, per le due settimane successive, spesso e volentieri si era ritrovato prenotato per tutta la serata da lui; un bell’uomo, senz’altro, alto, dalle spalle larghe e che curava in modo minuzioso il suo aspetto. Aveva l’aria di chi non è abituato a sentirsi dire di no e trascorre una vita lussuosa in cui la quasi totalità degli esseri umani è un domestico pronto a prendere ordini. Una persona potente, di questo era certo, e non solo per il modo in cui gli altri camerieri si prostravano in sua presenza, deferenti fino alla nausea.

Ma aveva decisamente altro a cui pensare, in particolare alla questione dello stipendio. Gli piangeva il cuore, perché quell’impiego era strano e a tratti incomprensibile, certo, ma si era trovato bene.

Quando, sul finire del primo mese di lavoro, venne convocato nell’ufficio di Kanoe-san, aveva un nodo allo stomaco che non riusciva assolutamente a sciogliersi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 097. Scelta libera](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Kanoe non era donna da lasciarsi più sorprendere dalla maggior parte delle cose: squadrò Subaru, che sembrava ancora più pallido ed esile nella sua divisa bianca e nera da cameriere, e registrò immediatamente un problema in arrivo.

– Cosa c’è che non va, Subaru-kun? – chiese. Si sentiva responsabile di quel ragazzo, come se il suo stesso atteggiamento, allo stesso tempo indifeso ed orgoglioso, smuovesse in lei il desiderio di proteggerlo.

– Ecco… Io la ringrazio infinitamente – esordì lui, inchinandosi profondamente – Nessuno dei miei datori di lavoro – e, in generale, delle persone che ho incontrato negli ultimi anni – è mai stato tanto gentile e ben disposto nei miei confronti, e di questo non posso che esserle infinitamente grato; il mese che ho trascorso qui è stato splendido, ma…

– Non bastano i soldi, giusto? – quasi le dispiaceva costringerlo ad interrompere quel discorso che, di certo, doveva averlo tormentato per giorni per la sua preparazione; ma aveva una sgradevole sensazione, addosso, perché anche lei aveva tentato di scegliere con cura le parole giuste da rivolgergli in quelle ultime settimane, ma, a differenza di quelle di Subaru, non ce n’erano di particolarmente belle da utilizzare.

– Esatto – rispose lui, chinando il capo – Lei è stata immensamente generosa, sono io ad essere in debito e a non possedere i mezzi per questo lavoro – aggiunse precipitosamente, con gli occhi verdi così limpidi che la donna sentì una stretta al cuore, perché nel mondo in cui lei viveva, elegante e seducente come una pantera, di occhi così non ne esistevano.

– Lo so – sospirò lei – Che programmi hai, allora? Hai trovato qualcosa di più redditizio?

Subaru si morse un labbro, impacciato.

– Sai quanto è grave la tua situazione, Subaru-kun? – si lasciò sfuggire lei – Tu sei maggiorenne, ma tuo fratello…

– Lo so – sibilò lui, tremante di preoccupazione – Possono togliermelo da un giorno all’altro… lo so. Non ci dormo la notte.

– Ascoltami – aggiunse lei, sporgendosi verso di lui attraverso la scrivania – Per mantenersi l’affido di un bambino occorrono tre condizioni indispensabili: avere una casa (in affitto, proprietà, quel che vuoi, purché sia a norma di legge e tu non sia a rischio di sfratto), un lavoro che basti a garantire un sostentamento adeguato al minorenne ed una condotta legalmente ineccepibile. Sono cose che so, purtroppo – quante colleghe aveva visto perdere l’affido dei loro figli perché abitavano in una stanza d’albergo e non potevano garantire loro alcunché? Rabbrividì al ricordo di quel periodo della sua vita.

– Lo so…

La voce di Subaru era un sussurro e a lei si strinse il cuore – Una soluzione ci sarebbe – disse con un sospiro.

– Quale? Me lo dica, la prego!

– C’è una persona… interessata a te.

Il ragazzo inclinò il capo su una spalla, sorpreso – In che senso?

La donna sollevò gli occhi al cielo – Subaru-kun, hai presente in che tipo di campo lavoro?

– Vuol dire… prostituzione? Ha appena parlato di “condotta legalmente ineccepibile”! – esclamò lui sconvolto, prima di mordersi la lingua al pensiero di aver indirettamente insultato lei ed il suo locale.

– In questo caso è un po’ diverso.

– Non penso ci siano grandi differenze…

– Non ti sto parlando di un contratto come  _host_  o come prostituto qui, Subaru-kun; c’è una persona che ti vorrebbe come amante, ecco.

– A  _me_? – esclamò lui, sconvolto. D’accordo che quello era un posto  _pieno_  di gente strana, ma così si superava ogni limite – Non capisco…

– Vedi Subaru-kun… quando avevo la tua età, anzi, molto prima, io ero in questo giro; non era divertente, ma non avevo potuto trovare di meglio – diciamo pure che, tra il dover fare la sgualdrina  _gratis_  al mio capo, in  _qualunque_ lavoro trovassi, ho preferito far diventare questa cosa una professione che fosse per lo meno ben remunerata – dallo sguardo imbarazzato del ragazzo, Kanoe comprese che forse era stata troppo diretta. Beata ingenuità, sospirò divertita – Finché sei giovane e carina va tutto bene, in questo giro, ma quando cominci a superare una certa età, se sei una donna, i guadagni calano e peggiorano le condizioni; avrei potuto finire anch’io così, se una persona non mi avesse aiutata: mi ha offerto la possibilità di aprire, per suo conto,  _Le Petit Ange_ , garantendomi allo stesso tempo supporto, aiuto economico e protezione. È una persona…  _bizzarra_ , non lo nego; spietato con chi non gli va a genio e irrazionalmente ben disposto verso chi invece, per qualche imperscrutabile motivo, gli piace. Ecco, per farla breve:  _tu_  gli piaci. E molto anche, stando a quel che mi ha detto.

Subaru scosse il capo – Per quanto questa persona possa essere gentile, Kanoe-san, io…

– Ti garantisce vitto e alloggio in un appartamento di Shibuya – lo interruppe lei, tentando di fargli comprendere il senso del suo discorso; c’era stato già qualche altro cliente che le aveva, più o meno velatamente, domandato se Subaru era disponibile, finito l’orario del  _butler café_ , per un “appuntamento extra”, ma aveva sempre protetto quella specie di pupattola che sembrava fatta di cristallo da chiunque. In questo caso, e non perché il Capo le facesse paura, aveva la sensazione che le cose sarebbero potute andare meglio, per lui, se avesse accettato – Più un assegno mensile che, conoscendolo, coprirebbe qualunque spesa tu possa avere in mente. Cure mediche comprese, per te e tuo fratello – aggiunse, sottolineando con la voce.

Il ragazzo scosse ancora il capo – Kanoe-san, posso capire che questa sia una proposta apparentemente allettante, ma… No, non fa per me.

– Subaru-kun,  _ragiona_  – insistette lei, alzandosi dalla scrivania e prendendogli delicatamente le spalle – Non sei fatto per questo ambiente, te l’ho detto sin da subito, ma qui è diverso.

– No, non lo è – ribatté lui, testardo – Non mi permetterei mai di giudicare le sue scelte, Kanoe-san, ma io non… non è cosa per me, come ha detto lei.

– Subaru-kun, quanti anni ha tuo fratello?

– Cinque.

– Il che vuol dire che, fra un anno, un anno e mezzo, dovrà andare a scuola. Non è una scelta:  _devi_  mandarcelo, per legge. E con quali soldi pensi di comprargli libri, quaderni, pagare la mensa e così via?

– Troverò un modo – lo disse con un tono determinato in cui si leggeva benissimo il terrore.

Kanoe lo guardò con compassione quasi materna – Subaru-kun… pensaci almeno, d’accordo?

Lui scosse ancora il capo: no, non era cosa per lui. Non che amasse di più se stesso di suo fratello, era solo che… c’erano cose che lui non era in grado di fare; non poteva mettersi a rubare, per esempio, o fare del male agli altri, o… o vendersi. Non era una questione di affetto: sentiva che, se avesse fatto una cosa del genere, non sarebbe più stato in grado di avere davvero cura di Kamui-chan, di dargli se non l’esempio, almeno il sostegno di cui un bambino ha bisogno per crescere, perché non sarebbe più riuscito neppure a guardarsi allo specchio.

– Troverò un altro modo, Kanoe-san – disse, cercando di sorridere per farsi coraggio.

Lei sospirò, scuotendo il capo – Beh, un po’ me l’aspettavo. Anzi, forse se tu avessi accettato di corsa, ci sarei rimasta un po’ male; è vero, non è una cosa per te, ma… beh, la pazienza non è il punto forte di quella persona, ma di sicuro hai tempo per pensarci.

Subaru sorrise conciliante – Credo di averlo già fatto, Kanoe-san. Ma grazie infinite per tutto quello che ha fatto per me.

– C’è un cliente che ti ha prenotato per tutta la serata – rispose lei, stringendosi nelle spalle.

– Vado subito, allora – disse lui, inchinandosi.

Benedetto ragazzo, quando sarebbe stato più semplice se fosse stato meno orgoglioso ed innocente, sospirò la donna. Ma forse, in quel caso, non sarebbe stato grazioso neppure la metà di quanto lo era adesso.

 

~*~

 

– Bentornato a casa,  _goshujinsama_  – esclamò Subaru nel trovarsi davanti, al solito tavolo uno, quello che ormai era diventato il suo “cliente fisso”.

A furia di incontrarlo, spesso e volentieri tre o quattro volte alla settimana, aveva iniziato a provare simpatia per lui e, doveva ammetterlo, anche un certo… beh, diciamo che era affascinato da lui per tanti motivi: i modi eleganti, il profumo del dopobarba che aleggiava delicatamente sugli abiti dal taglio costoso – non aveva mai visto una stoffa così bella su un abito di taglio maschile, in verità – la maniera tutta sua di scherzare e punzecchiarlo. Insomma, non si era mai voluto soffermare troppo sulle reali motivazioni di quella sensazione che lo faceva istintivamente sorridere quando lo trovava accomodato sul divanetto color crema dietro il paravento del tavolo uno, ma quella sera gli successe; non fece in tempo a chiedersene il motivo, perché l’uomo gli porse la sua ordinazione e Subaru l’annotò, trattenendo come sempre un sorriso al pensiero di un adulto che ordinava liquori  _e_  dolci scegliendoli in base al loro aspetto (lo aveva sempre visto fare alle ragazze, che di solito optavano per il dessert che faceva loro esclamare “Che carino!”).

– Com’è andata la giornata,  _goshujinsama_? – chiese, riponendo i menu.

– Insomma – sbuffò lui – Avevo un affare in corso e, a quanto pare, non è andato in porto.

– Mi dispiace – rispose il ragazzo.

– Non dirlo a me – disse lui – Ma non sono un tipo che si arrende.  _Mai_.

Senza saperne il motivo, Subaru sentì un brivido non necessariamente  _piacevole_  lungo la schiena.

– Beh, lei mi ha dato l’impressione di una persona che non perde mai, in nessun caso – esclamò, cercando di scacciare quella strana sensazione – Quindi non dubito che riuscirà a risolvere anche questo intoppo.

– Non sai quanto lo spero, Subaru-kun – rise l’uomo, sfiorandogli una guancia con la punta delle dita.

Il trillo del cicalino gli fornì un’ottima scusa per alzarsi e precipitarsi al bancone con il cuore fastidiosamente in tumulto; quella si stava prospettando come una giornata decisamente  _strana_  e la stanchezza arretrata degli altri due lavori non migliorava le cose. Tornò col vassoio in mano, lanciando un’occhiata al colore ambrato del liquore e ai riccioli di cioccolato scuro sulla panna candida della torta, attento a non far cadere nulla, schivò agilmente gli altri camerieri e raggiunse il suo tavolo, posandolo con attenzione.

L’uomo l’osservò con aria meditabonda, tanto che Subaru gettò uno sguardo al vassoio – Ho forse sbagliato ordinazione?

– No, affatto. Pensavo ad altro.

– Sempre a quell’affare non andato in porto? – chiese il ragazzo, porgendogli il bicchiere ed apparecchiandogli il tavolo con il dessert – Mi dispiace che questo la turbi così tanto… forse la mia compagnia non è la più indicata, desidera che chiami qualcun altro?

– A me la tua compagnia piace e anche molto, Subaru-kun – rispose il cliente, bevendo un sorso – Piuttosto temo di non poter dire lo stesso di te.

– Assolutamente no – esclamò Subaru – A me non dispiace essere qui.

– Vuol dire che non ti dispiaccio io?

– Esatto – sentì le guance scaldarsi appena e sperò di non essere arrossito.

– Allora perché non hai accettato la proposta di Kanoe?

Il ragazzo si mosse involontariamente, turbato – Cosa… ne sa, lei?

L’uomo poggiò una guancia sulla mano, scrutandolo divertito – Oh, non so, vediamo se ci arrivi da solo, Subaru-kun.

Deglutendo, il cameriere balbettò – Sarebbe  _lei_  quella persona?

– Hai affermato una manciata di secondi fa che non ti dispiaccio, no?

– Non-non è questo! E poi Kanoe-san non ha detto che si trattava di  _lei_! – si accorse di aver alzato la voce e si voltò, sentendo che gli mancava la terra sotto i piedi.

– Cos’è, allora? Non ti andavano bene le condizioni? Devo ritenere che Kanoe non ti abbia riportato in modo corretto le mie parole…

– Non è questo – rispose il ragazzo, desiderando solo fuggire da lì – Così sarei io “l’affare”?

– Non era detto in tono offensivo – disse l’uomo, agitando lentamente il bicchiere – Tu mi interessi e non sei in una buona situazione: cosa non va nella mia proposta?

– Non sono un gatto randagio da portare a casa per pietà.

L’altro sorrise – Non sarebbe pietà, ma un contratto a tutti gli effetti.

– Credevo che la prostituzione fosse  _illegale_  – sibilò Subaru, furioso.

– Ci sono tante cose ai limiti della legalità che la gente fa comunque, quasi sempre per capriccio o diletto; nel tuo caso, sarebbe per bisogno; ti direi di mettere da parte l’orgoglio, vista la situazione, ma francamente ti dona così tanto che non oso.

– Come ho detto a Kanoe-san, la ringrazio per la proposta, ma… no.

L’uomo sorrise – Come desideri. Ma se dovessi ripensarci – aggiunse, porgendogli un foglietto – Questo è il mio biglietto da visita.

Subaru si costrinse a ricordare che si trovava al lavoro e quindi si impose di prenderlo, trattenendo il desiderio di allungare un ceffone a quel tizio.

– Avanti, non essere in collera con me, Subaru-kun – disse conciliante il cliente – Era solo un modo per aiutarti. E non fare quell’aria scocciata – aggiunse con una risata – Non pensare che, là fuori, ci sia molta gente diversa da me.

– Io la penso diversamente.

– Non ne dubitavo.

Non lo disse in modo sarcastico, ma il ragazzo non aveva più voglia di parlare: si sforzò di dare un colpo di spugna a tutto ciò che di positivo aveva pensato di quel tizio fino a quel momento e, per la prima volta, il pensiero di lasciare quel lavoro non gli pesò più di tanto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 054. Aria](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

L’aria era pungente, quella sera.

Subaru era uscito con un sospiro di sollievo da  _Le Petit Ange_ , dopo aver salutato per l’ultima volta quelli che erano stati suoi compagni di lavoro per un mese; si avviò verso casa lentamente, cercando di cancellare i pensieri fastidiosi. Kanoe-san gli aveva offerto di rimanere finché non avesse trovato di meglio, ma la sola idea di potersi ritrovare di nuovo a trascorrere il tempo assieme a quell’uomo lo faceva impazzire.

Non era giusto, si disse, sentendosi di colpo le lacrime che pizzicavano gli occhi, non era giusto che i soldi potessero permettere a chi li aveva di comportarsi in quel modo, e non era giusto che lui, solo perché non ne aveva, non avesse neanche il modo di comprare un cappotto per suo fratello, che era cresciuto nell’ultimo anno e ormai non entrava quasi più in quello vecchio.

Tirò su col naso, dicendosi che ci mancava solo che quell’aria umida e fresca lo facesse ammalare, per incasinare tutto per bene.

Il palazzo dove lui e Kamui-chan avevano preso in subaffitto la loro stanza era un vecchio edificio scalcinato che sorgeva tra altre case nelle stesse condizioni: erano palazzi costruiti molti anni prima e ne mostravano i segni, ma erano in una zona tranquilla, dove abitavano quasi solo famiglie non particolarmente benestanti o anziani. Per questo rimase molto preoccupato quando vide, avvicinandosi, la luce lampeggiante di un’ambulanza.

Si gelò, di colpo, in mezzo alla strada, ed il venticello leggero che gli soffiò sulle guance gli parve il rombo di una tempesta.

Kamui-chan.

Corse disperatamente, ingollando quell’aria fredda che gli strozzava la gola, e quando arrivò vide che un pezzo dell’edificio era crollato: nulla di grave, probabilmente, sembrava che solo il tetto si fosse sfondato in una sua parte.

– Colpa delle piogge della settimana scorsa – brontolava una donna con un appuntato che annotava le dichiarazioni.

La ignorò e procedette verso l’entrata, dove avevano già messo i sigilli di nastro giallo.

– Signore, non può entrare – lo fermò un poliziotto – Lei abita qui?

– Sì, sto cercando mio fratello.

– Il suo nome?

– Sumeragi Subaru, mio fratello è Sumeragi Kamui – si passò una mano nei capelli, non sapendo se sentirsi sollevato o disperato – Dovrebbe essere qui… insomma, ha cinque anni, è malato di cuore, non può essere…

– Era solo in casa? – chiese l’agente, sospettoso.

– No… era con… con la mia padrona di casa – balbettò Subaru – Lo lascio sempre con lei quando lavoro la sera.

– E i vostri genitori?

Il ragazzo si morse un labbro, sentendo che quelle parole bruciavano sempre, anche a distanza di tempo – Non… non ci sono. Un incidente, due anni fa.

– Quindi è lei che si occupa del bambino?

– Sì, ma sono maggiorenne!

Il poliziotto chiamò un collega e parlottarono, mentre Subaru si guardava ansiosamente intorno: non lo vedeva, suo fratello non era lì e quel venticello infame gli stava di nuovo stuzzicando gli occhi.

– Un Sumeragi Kamui è stato portato in ospedale insieme ad altre persone. No, non si allarmi – aggiunse frettolosamente, notando lo sguardo terrorizzato del ragazzo – Li abbiamo inviati lì solo perché la casa non è più agibile e dovevamo trovare loro un ricovero per la notte. Le forniremo il nome e l’indirizzo della struttura; non deve prendere qualcosa da casa? Le conviene farlo ora, una volta andati via noi verranno posti i sigilli.

Subaru avrebbe solo voluto correre da Kamui, ma si costrinse a mantenere un minimo di lucidità: aveva bisogno delle medicine, dei loro risparmi,  _non poteva_  lasciare tutto lì; tremando come una foglia si fece accompagnare in casa e notò che non solo quel pezzo di tetto era crollato, ma che anche le vecchie pareti dell’atrio mostravano segni di instabilità e che le scale erano velate qua e là di polvere di calcinacci: alla prima scossa di terremoto, sarebbe probabilmente andato giù tutto come un castello di carte.

Un uomo della sicurezza lo accompagnò su per le scale, fino al secondo piano, e lo seguì fin nell’appartamento; l’unico lato positivo dell’avere poco o nulla era che impiegò giusto una decina di minuti per infilare tutta la loro roba nelle due sacche e due zaini con cui, due anni prima, lui e Kamui erano entrati in quella casa per la prima volta. Si caricò di tutto, domandandosi come avrebbe potuto raggiungere l’ospedale in quelle condizioni, dove li avrebbe lasciati e dove avrebbero passato la notte successiva, con quell’aria umida che lo colpì appena mise piede fuori dall’edificio fatiscente.

Si fece dare da un poliziotto l’indirizzo dell’ospedale e quello, mosso a compassione, gli offrì un passaggio fin lì con la macchina, dicendo che era suo compito continuare gli interrogatori anche tra le persone che vi erano state condotte qualche ora prima; avrebbe dovuto liberarsi di quei bagagli, ma non si fidava di lasciarli in giro, perciò se li trascinò fino alla reception, dove chiese informazioni su suo fratello. Raggiunse l’ala in cui erano stati trasportati coloro che non avevano un posto in cui trascorrere la notte, carico delle sue cose, e gli si ghiacciò il sangue appena vide Kamui: era seduto su una sedia e, davanti a lui, un uomo e una donna lo interrogavano, il primo con un taccuino in mano e la seconda gentilmente china sul bambino.

 _Oddio_ , pensò terrorizzato.

 _Assistenti sociali_.

Si avvicinò a passo svelto, mollando le borse là accanto, e suo fratello sollevò su di lui uno sguardo che si illuminò all’istante – Niisan!

I due sconosciuti lo squadrarono – Lei è Sumeragi Subaru?

– Sì – rispose lui, col gelo nel cuore, prendendo in braccio Kamui – Ero a lavoro, quando è avvenuto il crollo, ma avevo affidato mio fratello alla nostra vicina… Sono maggiorenne. Voi siete…?

– Kanezawa Nobuo e Himiko Arisu – rispose l’uomo – Siamo assistenti sociali.

La morsa che gli serrò il cuore era più violenta di quanto potesse sopportare – Ma adesso sono qui – disse, cercando di non far tremare la sua voce – Vi ringrazio per esservi presi cura di mio fratello.

– Possiamo scambiare due parole? – chiese l’uomo.

La sua collega sorrise gentile a Kamui – Vuoi rimanere qui con me, Kamui-chan? Tuo fratello torna subito.

Il bambino strinse le braccia attorno al collo del fratello – Ho sonno…

– Ti accompagno a letto, allora – lo rassicurò lei.

– Io voglio Subaru-niisan.

Subaru continuava a stringerlo, terrorizzato che, se l’avesse messo giù, glielo avrebbero portato via a forza.

– È questione di minuti, Kamui-chan – intervenne l’uomo – Ora vai con Himiko-san.

Il bimbo sciolse riluttante le braccia e la donna lo prese in braccio, sotto lo sguardo spaventato di Subaru, che non osò opporsi per paura di peggiorare la situazione.

– Il bambino mi ha detto che lei è l’unico parente rimastogli – esordì l’assistente sociale – E che lei non è molto presente, ma lo lascia spesso dalla sua vicina.

– Devo… devo lavorare – rispose Subaru, cercando di sembrare sicuro di sé – La signora Kuniko…

– Abbiamo controllato la disposizione degli appartamenti – proseguì l’uomo – A quanto pare, non abitate in uno di essi, ma in casa della signora.

– Non potevo permettermene uno – balbettò il ragazzo – E poi così c’è qualcuno che è sempre in casa con Kamui-chan; la signora Kuniko si occupa dei suoi pasti e di dargli le medicine…

– A questo proposito, Sumeragi-san: il bambino ha bisogno di uno stile di vita più idoneo alle sue condizioni – lo disse in modo tale che Subaru iniziò a tremare, perché sapeva cosa stava per seguire – Lei capisce che…

– Faccio tre lavori! – gemette – Sono onesti e bastano per pagare l’affitto, le medicine e tutto il resto, ma non posso anche stare in casa…

– Questo lo capisco – lo interruppe l’uomo, stavolta più gentilmente – E ammiro i suoi sforzi: sono incredibili, per un ragazzo della sua età; ma capisce anche, dal momento che è un giovanotto maturo e intelligente, che questa non è la vita ideale per un bambino che non è neppure in buone condizioni di salute: trascorrere le giornate in una stanza senza finestre, con un’anziana che non è sua parente, lei sempre fuori casa… Mi capisce?

Subaru non rispose – La prego… ho solo mio fratello. Sto facendo del mio meglio, ma se me lo portate via, non saprò davvero cosa fare.

– Non è una decisione immediata, Sumeragi-san – rispose l’uomo – Ma è questione di tempi limitati: se lei riesce a sistemare la situazione entro una settimana, nessuno le toglierà l’affido di suoi fratello.

La legge sa essere qualcosa di immondo, pensò Subaru: com’era possibile che gli venisse richiesto di trovare una casa ed un buon lavoro nel giro di  _sette giorni_ , quando non era stato in grado di farcela negli ultimi  _due anni_?! Tanto valeva essere sinceri e dirgli che…

– In attesa di questo, terremo suo fratello presso una nostra struttura.

– No – balbettò, dimenticandosi di fingere un barlume di calma – La prego, questo no! Farò del mio meglio, ma lasciatemi Kamui! Che penserà di me se lo mando via con degli estranei, dopo lo spavento che si è preso stasera? Ha bisogno di me!

 _E io di lui_.

– Sarà in una bella casa, insieme ad altri bambini e verrà trattato con tutte le cure – rispose l’uomo con il tono di chi ha già ripetuto molte volte un simile discorso – Lei potrà venire a trovarlo ogni giorno, compatibilmente con gli orari, e vedrà che si troverà bene.

– La prego – gemette ancora Subaru.

– È solo per qualche giorno, Sumeragi-san – disse l’uomo con tono gentile – Appena avrà risistemato la sua situazione, potrà venire a prendere suo fratello. Non avete parenti o amici che possono aiutarvi?

Il ragazzo abbassò il capo, sconfitto.

Gli permisero solo di salutarlo e Kamui, quando comprese che sarebbe stato portato via, lo guardò con aria disperata – Io voglio stare con te! – gemette, già sull’orlo delle lacrime – Non è colpa mia, io non ho fatto niente!

Subaru lo prese in braccio e lo strinse forte – Lo so, Kamui-chan, va tutto bene – rispose, tentando di suonare rassicurante – Andrai a stare in una casa con tanti bambini simpatici…

– Io voglio stare con te!

– Ma verrò a prenderti presto – disse, terrorizzato da quella promessa che non poteva non fare, sia per se stesso che per il bambino; un modo lo avrebbe trovato, a costo di rapirlo – Verrò presto e poi non ti lascerò più solo.

– Non puoi prendermi adesso? Sono qui – piagnucolò Kamui. Non faceva mai i capricci, era tranquillo come un orsacchiotto di peluche, di solito, e Subaru pensò che sarebbe impazzito o morto prima della fine di quella settimana.

– Dobbiamo andare, Kamui-chan – disse la donna, sorridendo gentile. Sollevò uno sguardo compassionevole sugli occhi gonfi per le lacrime trattenute del ragazzo – Glielo dica lei, Sumeragi-san.

Se lo lasciò togliere dalle braccia e il bambino lo guardò con aria triste, senza bizze o capricci, finché non girò l’angolo del corridoio e sparì dalla sua visuale.

Subaru recuperò le sue cose, uscì lentamente dall’ospedale e raggiunse un parco vicino: lasciò cadere tutto su una panchina, si rannicchiò tra le borse e pianse fino ad avere i conati di vomito.

Era finita, si disse: la cosa che temeva di più era successa e sapeva benissimo, al di là delle parole ipocrite di quell’uomo, che ci sarebbe voluto un miracolo per salvare la sua situazione e che quando un bambino veniva portato in quel genere di istituti era per non uscirne che con la maggiore età o un’adozione. Aveva perso veramente tutto, ora, non aveva neppure un posto dove andare a dormire per proteggersi da quell’aria fredda che spirava leggera tra le aiuole del parco; frugò nelle tasche in cerca di un fazzoletto e trovò solo un cartoncino accartocciato: lo tirò fuori e lo spiegò alla luce di un lampione, tirando su col naso e cercando di leggere attraverso il velo delle lacrime.

_Sakurazuka Seishiro_

Era questo allora il nome di quel tizio, pensò. Lo sguardo si soffermò sui numeri di telefono e poi lo gettò in terra, calpestandolo con la scarpa.

 _Ti garantisce vitto e alloggio in un appartamento di Shibuya. Più un assegno mensile che, conoscendolo, coprirebbe qualunque spesa tu possa avere in mente. Cure mediche comprese, per te e tuo fratello_ , gli ripeté la voce di Kanoe, e lui scosse la testa, disperato. Fino a qualche ora prima avrebbe giurato che mai si sarebbe venduto, per nessuna cifra, e lo pensava anche adesso. Ma prima sapeva che, tornando a casa – o in un qualunque posto da poter definire tale – avrebbe trovato suo fratello addormentato tra le coperte del suo letto.

Ora non c’era più nessuna casa e nessun Kamui-chan accoccolato tra le lenzuola che gli si sarebbe stretto addosso appena si fosse steso accanto a lui.

Non c’era più niente e non ci sarebbe stata più.

 

~*~

 

Era l’alba quando si riscosse: aveva gli abiti impregnati di umidità e le spalle bloccate per la posizione scomoda in cui aveva dormito, gli occhi brucianti e la testa annebbiata – probabilmente dal lungo digiuno, si disse, visto che ricordava di aver mangiato l’ultima volta a pranzo il giorno prima.

Si alzò indolenzito e si chinò in avanti per sgranchire un po’ il collo e vide, ai suoi piedi, il biglietto da visita di Seishiro Sakurazuka; lo raccolse e lo infilò in tasca per abitudine – quante volte la mamma gli aveva detto di non gettare nulla in terra? – radunando poi le sue borse. Doveva andare all’istituto, di sicuro Kamui-chan aveva passato una notte orribile e non sopportava di non vederlo ancora per ore. Avrebbe dovuto andare al mercato, ma non ci pensò neppure e si trascinò stancamente per la strada: passando davanti ad una stazione pensò di lasciare i bagagli in custodia in uno degli sportelli di sicurezza e poi, lentamente, proseguì verso l’istituto, la mente così intontita da non permettergli, per lo meno, di angosciarsi ulteriormente.

Arrivò che erano le otto passate e gli venne detto che l’orario delle visite iniziava alle dieci: si rannicchiò su una delle sedie dell’ingresso e attese, la mente completamente vuota, probabilmente perché i pensieri negativi premevano così tanto, tutti insieme, da non dargli modo di fissarsi su uno di essi alla volta. Il suo doloroso intorpidimento venne interrotto dalla voce della donna che gli annunciava che finalmente poteva entrare.

L’interno dell’edificio era grigio e squallido come l’esterno: venne accompagnato lungo un corridoio dipinto di bianco fino ad una stanza piena di lettini, in quel momento vuoti, tranne che per uno di essi, verso il fondo della sala, in cui giaceva suo fratello; quando lo vide, Kamui balzò a sedere, gli occhi lucidi – Subaru-niisan! – esclamò – Sei venuto a prendermi!

Subaru lo strinse tra le braccia senza parlare, provando un conforto così intenso a stringere quel bimbetto che gli venne voglia di piangere; rimasero insieme per tutta l’ora e il maggiore penò molta fatica per convincere il minore che non poteva portarlo con sé.

– Ma avevi promesso! – singhiozzò Kamui – Qui non mi piace, non mi piace per niente! Voglio stare con te!

– Verrò a prenderti presto, ma non oggi, tesoro – tentò di rincuorarlo Subaru, avendo più voglia di piangere di lui.

– Non puoi rimanere ancora un po’, almeno?

– Non mi fanno rimanere… - rispose il ragazzo, sconsolato – Ma verrò di nuovo questo pomeriggio.

– Non devi lavorare, niisan?

Subaru ci pensò un attimo – No, non devo.

Tanto ormai non gl’importava più di niente.

 

~*~

 

La visita pomeridiana a suo fratello lo depresse ancora di più, perché era quasi il tramonto, quando uscì dal tetro edificio, perché sapeva che lo attendeva una seconda notte all’addiaccio; si avviò verso un bagno pubblico per lavarsi e si attardò quando più poteva nella vasca comune, scaldandosi un po’, ma poi dovette rassegnarsi ad uscire: la notte era umida e non aveva soldi neppure per un capsule hotel. Si trascinò stancamente verso un giardino pubblico che aveva intravisto lungo la strada e si rannicchiò sulla prima panchina che vide; lo stomaco gli faceva male e la testa girava e pensò che si sarebbe volentieri buttato dal primo ponte o palazzo che gli fosse capitato di vedere, ma non sopportava l’idea di lasciar solo Kamui-chan. Non era un illuso e sapeva che non c’erano scappatoie alla sua situazione; gli occhi si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime e, come al solito, si frugò in una tasca dimenticando che aveva lasciato i fazzoletti nelle borse in stazione. Si ritrovò di nuovo in mano il biglietto da visita spiegazzato di Seishiro Sakurazuka e rimase a fissarlo a lungo, con lo stomaco dolorante, gli occhi pieni di lacrime e la testa che girava come una trottola.

Si trascinò stancamente per la strada e si fermò solo quando vide un telefono pubblico: in tasca gli rimanevano pochi spiccioli e aveva la mente così annebbiata che temeva di crollare in terra da un momento all’altro; si aggrappò alle pareti della cabina e digitò a fatica, nella luce fioca di un lampione, uno dei numeri che si leggevano a malapena sul biglietto sporco e stropicciato.

Ascoltò la linea suonare a lungo per un po’, rendendosi conto che costringersi a non pensare, nelle sue condizioni, non richiedeva un grosso sforzo.

Finalmente una voce che ben ricordava rispose – Pronto?

Subaru aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì alcun suono.

– Pronto? – ripeté la voce.

– Sakurazuka-san? Sono Sumeragi Subaru.

– Oh, questa è una sorpresa. Come stai?

– Secondo lei?

Sentì una leggera risata – Posso offrirti un caffè?

– Se non la disturba.

– Affatto. Dove ti trovi, adesso?

– Non lo so – rispose Subaru, appoggiandosi contro il telefono – C’è un giardino pubblico che si chiama Saint Victoria Park, qui davanti.

– Aspettami lì, allora.

Il ragazzo chiuse la telefonata e si trascinò verso l’entrata del parco: non c’erano panchine, lì, perciò si accoccolò in terra sul muretto che delimitava un’aiuola e attese, non sapeva neppure lui cosa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Bingo_italia, 13. Caffé](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html)

Non pensava sarebbe stato davvero possibile, ma nel giro di mezz’ora una lussuosa auto nera fermò accanto all’entrata del giardino: ne scese un autista che aprì la portiera ad una figura alta ed elegantemente vestita che Subaru ben conosceva.

– Un parco non è il posto più raccomandabile dove passeggiare a quest’ora di notte, lo sai Subaru-kun? – esordì, avvicinandosi a lui – Anche se ammetto che è un luogo piuttosto romantico.

Il ragazzo si limitò a sollevare su di lui un volto talmente pallido, su cui solo gli occhi arrossati sembravano avere un colore, che l’uomo smise di scherzare – Cos’è successo?

Subaru si strinse nelle spalle – Sommando tutto quel che è successo nelle ultime quarantott’ore, direi che faccio prima a dire cosa  _non_  mi è successo. Non sono finito sotto un treno nonostante lo desiderassi, per esempio.

– Ti avevo promesso un caffè, se non sbaglio – rispose Seishiro – Andiamo.

Il ragazzo provò ad alzarsi, ma i crampi allo stomaco e la stanchezza lo spedirono quasi in terra: con suo grande imbarazzo, si ritrovò tra le braccia dell’altro uomo, troppo stordito per potersi ribellare in qualche modo – Da quanto non mangi, Subaru-kun?

– Non me lo ricordo... Eviti di farmi domande difficili.

Sakurazuka lo portò in macchina praticamente di peso, adagiandolo sul sedile; il ragazzo osservò mezzo stordito l’interno dell’auto, dicendosi che aveva visto roba del genere solo nei film. Poi doveva essersi appisolato, perché quando riaprì gli occhi si trovava sdraiato su un divano bianco come una nuvola, avvolto in un plaid.

 _Sono in un sogno_ , pensò, non c’erano altre possibili spiegazioni; oppure forse era morto.

– Ti sei svegliato.

Aveva un dolore atroce alla testa e gli veniva la nausea appena provava a muoversi – Dove sono?

– A casa mia. Ero in dubbio se portarti qui o in un ospedale, ma poi ho deciso di dare un’opportunità al tuo istinto di conservazione.

Subaru tentò di mettersi a sedere – Le ho già detto che lei mi sopravvaluta?

– Credo di sì, ma sono un inguaribile ottimista – si sedette accanto a lui e gli porse una scodella – Riesci a mangiare da solo o devo imboccarti?

– Lei è una persona  _strana_  – balbettò il ragazzo.

– Lo prenderò per una richiesta di aiuto – rispose, porgendogli un cucchiaio pieno.

– Sta scherzando, spero!

– No, è l’unica soluzione per non vederti collassare di nuovo o sporcare di minestra il mio divano.

Subaru poggiò una tempia contro lo schienale del sofà. Altro che sogno, quello doveva essere un incubo; il suo stomaco ruggì, assolutamente indifferente a qualunque altra cosa, e gli impose di aprire la bocca.

Magari a pancia piena avrebbe riguadagnato un briciolo di lucidità, si disse.

 

~*~

 

– Ricapitolando: i servizi sociali hanno portato via tuo fratello, hai perso la casa e, visto che non ti fai vivo da ieri senza preavviso, probabilmente anche il lavoro. Avevi ragione quando dicevi che si fa prima a dire cosa  _non_  ti è capitato – concluse Seishiro con un sospiro.

Subaru non rispose, rimanendo rannicchiato contro lo schienale del divano; non gli sembrava vero, dopo una notte all’addiaccio ed un giorno in giro per sedie e panchine, di potersi accomodare su qualcosa di così soffice e confortevole: gli sembrava che il camoscio color panna del sofà lo accogliesse come un abbraccio e si concesse un istante ad occhi chiusi per godere di quella sensazione.

Gli piaceva stare lì.

Il pensiero lo colpì all’improvviso e lo riscosse dal suo piacevole torpore.

– Devo andare – disse, accorgendosi subito, però, che non avrebbe saputo  _dove_  recarsi, una volta uscito da lì; c’era la notte, che si spandeva buia e fredda, e le panchine di ferro duro e scomodo, e la paura che qualcuno potesse fargli del male, se si fosse addormentato anche solo un istante.

– Dove pensi di andare?

Quell’uomo poteva avere tanti difetti, ma di certo non era uno stupido.

– Da qualche parte troverò un posto…

– E domani?

Il ragazzo lo fissò con un moto di stizza: non c’è niente di peggio, quando non si conoscono le risposte ad un problema, che avere qualcuno intorno che non fa che porti domande maledettamente mirate.

– Ascolta, Subaru-kun – proseguì l’uomo, accendendosi una sigaretta – Non sto cercando né di perseguitarti, né di portare acqua al mio mulino; se tu fossi solo, potresti vivere la tua vita così, come viene viene, cercando un modo diverso ogni giorno per risolvere il problema di trovare dove dormire e di che mangiare. Ma hai tuo fratello…

– Non nomini mio fratello!

– … E i bambini hanno il problema di crearti l’obbligo di un’esistenza almeno vagamente regolare, con una casa e dei soldi per mantenerli.

– Che diavolo ne sa, lei? – sbottò allora Subaru, esasperato dalla stanchezza, le preoccupazioni ed il mal di testa – Lei che ha tutti i soldi che vuole e una casa gigantesca?!

– Lo so perché, al di là del denaro e della stazza di questa casa, ho due figli.

Il ragazzo lo fissò scioccato – Due figli?

– Cosa ti sconvolge tanto dell’idea?

– Non pensavo che si potessero crescere dei bambini in una casa con la moquette bianca, tanto per dire – rispose, stupito. No, non era quello che aveva pensato sull’immediato, ma l’altra questione non voleva toccarla.

– Infatti i miei figli non vivono qui, ma a casa con la loro mamma – rise l’uomo – E lì possono mangiare in ogni stanza e lasciar cadere la marmellata e l’inchiostro dove vogliono, perché il parquet si lava facilmente. Sono quelli nella foto lì sul tavolo.

Involontariamente, Subaru gettò un’occhiata ad un’elegante cornice bianca nella quale un bambino ed una bambina sorridevano all’obbiettivo, aggrappati al collo del suo interlocutore – È divorziato?

– No, solo separato.

– Vediamo se ho capito – disse lentamente il ragazzo, massaggiandosi la fronte – Lei ha  _due_  case, una bella famiglia e, invece di stare con loro, va in giro per locali equivoci a proporre un contratto di prostituzione alla gente?

Sakurazuka scoppiò a ridere – Spiacente di deludere le tue aspettative, ma sei l’unico a cui abbia mai fatto proposte del genere.

– Suppongo che questo debba farmi sentire lusingato – brontolò l’altro.

– Non oso sperare così in alto.

– Cosa vuole da me?

– Credevo, anche dalla tua reazione, che Kanoe fosse stata chiara. Te come amante.

–  _Perché_  me? Con tutta la gente che lavora in quel posto, perché  _io_?

– Esattamente perché tu non sei come la gente che lavora lì.

Subaru scosse il capo e se ne pentì all’istante, perché gli parve che la testa dovesse rompersi e macchiare la dannata moquette bianca sotto i suoi piedi – Cosa le fa pensare che, proprio per questo, io possa andarle bene?

– Questo è affar mio, a te sta solo decidere se accettare o meno la mia offerta.

– Ho altra scelta?

– Certo. Lasciare tuo fratello dov’è e darti alla vita randagia. C’è tanta gente che lo fa, non sarebbe così strano.

– Io non lascerei mai Kamui in quel posto! – gridò – L’ha mai visto lei com’è un istituto per bambini senza famiglia? È grigio, tetro, con le pareti bianche da ospedale, i mobili vecchi e squadrati da due soldi, tutte quelle assistenti sociali che sembrano carceriere, con quelle orribili divise nere, un giardino spaventoso, le camerate che sembrano quelle di un carcere! – non voleva mettersi a piangere, ma l’immagine di suo fratello in quel posto lo angosciava ancora ed il pensiero di lasciarcelo affinché, nel migliore dei casi, finisse in qualche altra famiglia dove lui non avrebbe più potuto vederlo lo terrorizzava – A… accetto – balbettò.

– Sei sicuro?

– Che altro posso fare? – gemette – Accetto, ma lei deve far uscire mio fratello da lì.

– Nel giro di due giorni potrai riportarlo a casa.

– Davvero? – due giorni? Così poco?

– Davvero – Seishiro gli porse un fazzoletto – Questo palazzo è mio: qui siamo al penultimo piano, qui sotto ci sono alcuni dei miei uffici e, nel piano inferiore, un appartamento libero di mia proprietà; adesso è completamente vuoto, ma è pronto per essere arredato e ridipinto; per ora diremo che vivrete in questa casa con me, avremo tempo poi per renderlo abitabile per voi due. Per la questione denaro, garantisco io: con credenziali del genere, non c’è assiste sociale che ti impedirebbe di riprendere la custodia di tuo fratello.

Subaru rimase ad ascoltare con il fazzoletto in mano, dimenticandosi persino di asciugarsi gli occhi. Era fatta? Era davvero tutto risolto così facilmente?

– E io… cosa devo fare?

– Venire qui ogni volta che vorrò – rispose l’uomo – Non mi sembra molto in fondo, no?

Il ragazzo non rispose, perché davvero non aveva idea di cosa potesse attenderlo; ma l’idea che finalmente avrebbe avuto una casa e delle cure mediche per suo fratello e la possibilità di fargli trascorrere un’infanzia serena gli lasciò sussurrare – Va bene.

– Allora cominciamo subito – esclamò Sakurazuka – Prima cosa: smettila con il lei e usa il mio nome, o mi farai sentire orribilmente  _vecchio_. Ho solo trent’anni, in fondo!

– D’accordo.

– D’accordo cosa?

– D’accordo… Seishiro-san.

– È un buon inizio – commentò lui con un sorriso – Vieni con me.

Subaru lo seguì con la testa che girava, tremando leggermente; si fermarono di fronte ad una porta, che il padrone di casa spalancò, accendendo la luce – Per stanotte puoi dormire qui: lì c’è il bagno e nell’armadio uno yukata che puoi usare come pigiama. Dove sono le vostre cose?

– Le ho lasciate nel deposito della stazione.

– Domani andiamo a ritirarle, allora, per stanotte dovrai accontentarti – gli sfiorò una guancia umida con una carezza – Adesso vai a dormire, o collassi da un momento all’altro; domani chiamerai i servizi sociali e fisserai un appuntamento per far loro controllare la situazione: sono sicuro che ti lasceranno andare a riprendere tuo fratello nel giro di un paio di giorni.

– Sì ma… come lo spiego, tutto questo?

– Sono troppo giovane e prestante per spacciarmi per Babbo Natale – rispose Sakurazuka ghignando – Quindi diremo che sono un amico di famiglia che, dopo quanto successo ai tuoi familiari, aveva perso le tue tracce e che sei venuto a cercarmi per chiedermi aiuto. Se non dovessero crederci, una donazione all’istituto stroncherà qualsiasi obiezione.

– Perché fa questo? Cioè… è tanto.

 _Troppo_ , avrebbe voluto dire, ma non lo fece.

– Non è un prezzo molto alto per me – rispose lui tranquillo – Soprattutto per ottenere qualcosa che desidero.

Gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio e Subaru dovette costringersi a non sfuggirgli: chiuse gli occhi strettamente, trattenendo il fiato, ma l’altro si allontanò subito – Il pagamento a problema risolto – disse – Stanotte dormi, domani dovrai sembrare perfettamente lucido e credibile – gettò un’occhiata sommaria ai suoi abiti – E sarà il caso di andare a fare qualche spesa per dei vestiti decenti.

Il ragazzo annuì, troppo intontito e disorientato per dire altro.

– Dormi quanto vuoi, domani. Quando ti svegli, chiama i servizi sociali e poi digita uno e asterisco sul telefono del soggiorno: ti risponderà la portineria e dovrai solo dire a che ora sei pronto per uscire, ti lascio una delle macchine e l’autista ti porterà in uno dei negozi in cui ho il conto aperto per comprare degli abiti. E passa anche a spuntarti i capelli, giusto che ci sei: ricordati che migliore è l’aspetto che mostrerai a quella gente, più in fretta ti renderanno Kamui.

– Sì.

– Bene allora – rispose dandogli un buffetto su una guancia – Buonanotte.

– B-buonanotte.

Lo guardò avviarsi verso un’altra porta, dall’altro lato della piccola anticamera in cui si trovavano, e considerò che doveva trattarsi della sua camera da letto; chiuse lentamente la sua stanza e rimase qualche secondo a guardarsi intorno: lì dentro sarebbe entrato comodamente quasi metà dell’appartamento della sua ex-padrona di casa, si disse, provando una vaga vertigine al pensiero che anche la casa in cui si sarebbe trasferito con Kamui sarebbe stata una piazza d’armi come quella. Aprì le ante dell’armadio e vi trovò uno yukata di cotone morbidissimo, che si portò dietro nel varcare la soglia del bagno: rimase stupito ad ammirare una serie di faretti, incassati nel soffitto, che illuminavano un’enorme sala ricoperta di marmo bianco, quasi scioccato da un simile lusso che aveva visto solo nei film. E quella era solo la stanza degli ospiti, pensò deglutendo. La vasca da bagno era qualcosa di enorme, tutta di un bianco crema scintillante, con una serie di bottigliette di sapone ordinatamente disposte su un lato del bordo: era grande il doppio di quella che aveva avuto nella sua vecchia casa e si disse che la porta era chiusa a chiave e nessuno lo avrebbe sgridato se si fosse concesso un bagno caldo.

 

~*~

 

Subaru uscì dal bagno quasi un’ora dopo: aveva passato un tempo infinito in quella vasca gigantesca (c’era anche l’idromassaggio, ma non aveva osato utilizzarlo per paura di rompere qualcosa), tanto che ad un certo punto si era anche appisolato. Si era svegliato di soprassalto, senza più il mal di testa, ma terribilmente stordito: si era asciugato, aveva indossato lo yukata ed era andato ad infilarsi nel grande letto dalle coperte blu, soffice ed accogliente.

Era stanco, ancora incredulo per tutto quel che era successo, e credette che sarebbero passate ore prima di prendere sonno.

Invece, nel giro di cinque minuti, crollò addormentato.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Bingo_italia, 50. Prima notte insieme](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html)

Subaru si svegliò, il mattino successivo, con la mente vuota e leggera come non gli capitava da mesi. Per un istante sobbalzò al pensiero di aver dormito troppo, ma quando vide che erano solo le nove e mezza si concesse di stiracchiarsi un po’ nel letto e poi corse a telefonare all’istituto; fissarono appuntamento con lui per quel giorno nel tardo pomeriggio e, quando gli chiesero a quale indirizzo dovessero recarsi, rimase un istante in silenzio, in preda al panico perché  _non sapeva_  dove si trovava in quel momento. Gli capitò sotto il naso un biglietto scritto a penna destinato a lui e dettò loro l’indirizzo che vi era annotato, ringraziando mentalmente la previdenza di Sakurazuka.

Riposto il cordless sulla sua base, si concesse qualche secondo per leggere l’appunto.

 

_Sono in ufficio, puoi trovarmi a questo numero._

_L’indirizzo di casa è … dai appuntamento qui ai tizi dei servizi sociali._

_La colazione è sul tavolo della cucina, appena hai finito digita 1 e # sul telefono e ti risponderà la portineria: l’auto è a tua disposizione, ricordati di passare dal barbiere e a comprare dei vestiti nuovi, per il pagamento di’ di segnare a nome di Seishiro Sakurazuka._

 

Sapendo di essere solo in casa, Subaru si concesse di dare un’occhiata in giro: alla luce delle finestre spalancate, il bianco ed il nero di quella casa assumevano tonalità ancor più affascinanti, e soprattutto poté rendersi conto di _quanto_  l’appartamento fosse grande; entrò nella cucina a piedi scalzi e rimirò per qualche secondo i mobili e gli elettrodomestici scintillanti. Sul tavolo c’era un vassoio coperto con una colazione all’occidentale più che abbondante: non gli capitava da tempo immemore di potersi sedere comodamente a consumare in pace una tazza piena di cappuccino e dei biscotti al cioccolato, perciò si godette incredulo quell’ennesima inaspettata sorpresa.

Il resto della mattinata passò in fretta: dopo aver gironzolato imbarazzato per una decina di minuti attorno al cordless, si decise a contattare la portineria e, nel giro di qualche minuto, si ritrovò nell’enorme atrio del palazzo, dove un autista in livrea lo attendeva e lo accolse con un inchino; rosso di imbarazzo, venne scortato fino ad una lussuosa auto nera tutta cromata, gli venne aperto lo sportello e fu fatto accomodare sul sedile posteriore.

– Dove la porto, signore?

Subaru arrossì a sentirsi chiamare in quel modo – Seishiro-san ha detto di portarmi dal barbiere e a comprare degli abiti, ma non ha specificato dove… però ha detto che devo dire di segnare sul suo conto, quindi credo siano posti in cui va abitualmente.

– So la strada, allora. Da dove desidera cominciare?

– Dal barbiere, penso.

– Sì, signore.

Il ragazzo sprofondò imbarazzato sul sedile di pelle, dicendosi che Kamui-chan si sarebbe divertito un mondo in una situazione del genere.

L’autista sostò esattamente davanti al più lussuoso barbiere che lui avesse mai visto, gli aprì la portiera e gli disse che avrebbe atteso in macchina, lì fuori; dopo aver deglutito un paio di volte, impacciato, Subaru entrò e venne subito fatto accomodare in una delle eleganti poltroncine di pelle bianca.

Poi toccò ai vestiti e, quando la macchina si fermò davanti ad una boutique da film americano, con modelli vestiti di elegantissimi completi scuri come commessi, si disse che non poteva farcela.

 

~*~

 

In qualche modo Subaru riguadagnò l’appartamento di Seishiro un paio d’ore dopo, ancora imbarazzato: a quanto sembrava, Sakurazuka aveva telefonato precedentemente al negozio, perché appena entrato era stato accompagnato da uno dei commessi che lo aveva guidato con mano sicura attraverso i centinaia di espositori della boutique, impedendogli di uscire prima di aver depositato alla cassa numerose confezioni di biancheria, un paio di camicie, dei jeans, scarpe e qualche t-shirt. Aveva un piglio così sicuro e professionale che Subaru non aveva osato opporsi, anche se aveva avuto un mancamento quando l’occhio gli era scivolato su qualche cartellino del prezzo.

Appena giunto in casa poggiò nella stanza degli ospiti i suoi acquisti e prese a vagare per la stanza, incerto su come passare il tempo; alla fine optò per rannicchiarsi sul divano e attese. Finì per addormentarsi, come se il suo corpo non riuscisse ancora a riassorbire lo stress che aveva accumulato fino a quel momento e si svegliò qualche ora dopo con una coperta addosso e il fumo di sigaretta che gli annunciava la presenza di Sakurazuka: lo intravide, nascosto al di là di un quotidiano aperto, e rimase sorpreso da quell’assurda sensazione di quotidianità che lo spiazzava.

– Che ora è? – chiese, ricordandosi di colpo dell’appuntamento.

– Sei perfettamente in tempo per fare una doccia e vestirti – rispose Seishiro, placido – Sull’appunto hai scritto che saranno qui per le sei.

Subaru si soffermò a guardarlo, tanto che l’uomo alzò lo sguardo – Se te lo stai chiedendo, sono tornato per assistere al colloquio, dubito che ti prenderebbero molto sul serio, altrimenti.

Con un sospiro, il ragazzo dovette ammettere che era giusto: si lavò, meditò a lungo su cosa indossare e alla fine rimase nella sua stanza a torcersi le mani, sedersi e rialzarsi di continuo, in attesa che gli ospiti arrivassero; era la sua ultima possibilità, lo sapeva, e per ottenerla s’era giocato tutto, compreso se stesso: non voleva neppure pensare all’eventualità che potesse andare male.

Lo squillo del citofono lo fece sobbalzare, ma fu solo quando bussarono alla porta che si riscosse, balzando in piedi nervosamente – Sì?

Sakurazuka si affacciò alla porta – Stanno salendo – annunciò. Lo squadrò da capo a piedi e Subaru, istintivamente, incurvò le spalle – Hai decisamente un bell’aspetto, se non fosse per quel pallore cadaverico…

– Sono  _teso_ , mi sembra normale.

– Direi di sì, ma tieni a mente quel che dovrai dire: sono un amico di famiglia dei tuoi genitori, ti ho perso di vista in seguito alla disgrazia e solo ieri sei riuscito a rintracciarmi.

– Sì.

Il trillo del campanello, decisamente discreto e dal suono morbido, come un delicato scampanellio, li interruppe: Subaru deglutì ansiosamente ed aprì, trovandosi davanti una donna di mezz’età dai capelli grigi strettamente annodati in uno chignon sulla nuca e un abito scuro dal taglio severo, seguita a ruota da un uomo più giovane, entrambi con delle cartelline in mano.

– Il signor Sumeragi? – chiese lei, con piglio piuttosto autoritario.

– Sì. Piacere di conoscerla.

Dal modo in cui la donna squadrò lui e l’ingresso, il ragazzo ebbe chiaro che quello non era il tipo di persona capace di fare sconti: per un istante si domandò cosa avrebbe pensato se avesse saputo che quella che stava per ascoltare era una storia e la realtà era che lui aveva accettato di prostituirsi ad uno sconosciuto pur di ottenere una casa e di che mantenere se stesso e suo fratello.

– Accomodatevi, prego – li accolse Seishiro, con l’aria cortese di chi non si lascia intimorire da niente e da nessuno – Seguitemi in salotto, per di qua.

La donna camminava gettando sguardi indagatori in giro, mentre il suo assistente annotava qualcosa sul suo block notes; Subaru si domandò  _cosa_ , visto che ancora non avevano visto, né sentito niente.

– Il mio nome è Naozuki Kaori – si presentò lei, appena ebbe preso posto sul divano – Ed il signore è il mio assistente, Mamoru-san. Siamo stati inviati a questo appuntamento per sincerarci della situazione familiare in cui dovrebbe rientrare – controllò i suoi appunti – Sumeragi Kamui. Lei è il fratello maggiore del bambino?

Subaru raddrizzò le spalle come quando, a scuola, una professoressa lo interrogava – Sì, signora.

– E il signore?

– Sakurazuka Seishiro – rispose l’uomo.

– Capisco Possiamo iniziare – non chiese altro, e il ragazzo scoccò un’occhiata sorpresa al padrone di casa, che gli fece cenno di stare zitto.

 

Quell’incontro, a Subaru, sembrò un incubo: il solo scopo di quella donna sembrava cogliere in fallo il suo interlocutore e quello del suo silenzioso assistente di annotare ogni sospiro della conversazione; aveva immaginato di sentirsi agitato, ma non  _così_  agitato: sapeva che sarebbe stato un incontro non facile, ma di certo non immaginava quella pioggia di domande a raffica, poste con l’aria impassibile dell’assistente sociale.

Seishiro, invece, sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, come se fosse abituato ogni giorno ad avere simili interlocutori: raccontò la storia in maniera meravigliosamente convincente, inventandosi dettagli assurdi che finivano puntualmente annotati sui block notes dei due esaminatori; quando raccontò, con incredibile faccia tosta, di quando lui e la sua famiglia si erano recati in ospedale a trovare la signora Sumeragi subito dopo la nascita di Kamui, Subaru pensò che, se la tensione non gli avesse mozzato il fiato, sarebbe potuto benissimo scoppiare a ridere. Nell’osservare la non-espressione della signora Naozuki, però, era sicuro che le cose stessero andando malissimo: la donna si limitava ad annuire di tanto in tanto, annotando qualcosa, per poi porre nuove domande, sempre con quell’espressione vitrea sul volto.

Quando alla fine si alzò in piedi – e subito il suo assistente scattò con lei – il ragazzo ebbe la conferma che tutto si fosse risolto nel peggiore dei modi.

– Vista la situazione – esordì – E visti i dati raccolti, posso dirle che possiamo ritenerci soddisfatti. Ma prima che il bambino torni qui, è indispensabile che venga allestita per lui una stanza.

– Naturalmente – asserì Seishiro, come se di quella questione avessero già discusso per ore – Abbiamo già acquistato il mobilio, siamo solo in attesa dei pittori per la carta da parati e gli arredi della stanza; speravamo però di poter riavere Kamui-chan con noi prima, ai bambini piace scegliere da sé come sarà la loro cameretta.

La donna l’osservò un istante in silenzio – Quand’è così, potete venire a prendere il bambino domani.

– Non mancheremo – rispose il padrone di casa con un sorriso, guidando poi i due ospiti ed il ragazzo verso la porta.

Quando Subaru ebbe chiuso la porta dietro ai due, vi si poggiò con un sospiro – È andata? – balbettò, incredulo – Da come ci guardava, temevo ci avrebbe sbranati.

– Quella donna è addetta al controllo delle famiglie e delle case che prenderanno in affido o in adozione dei bambini – rispose Seishiro – È più che normale tanta severità. Anzi, in condizioni normali, sarebbe potuto essere anche più difficoltoso.

– Che intendi?

L’uomo sorrise con aria tutt’altro che rassicurante – Diciamo che il mio nome e l’assegno che è arrivato all’istituto stamattina hanno dato una bella spinta; in condizioni normali, se non avesse controllato ogni singolo angolo della casa, dall’etichetta dei giocattoli per tuo fratello ad ogni singola presa di corrente della casa, dubito che ti avrebbero permesso anche solo di  _telefonare_  a Kamui-chan – davanti all’espressione sconvolta di Subaru ghignò divertito – Sono stato previdente, no?

– Sì… decisamente.

 _Più di quanto avrei potuto esserlo io_.

Rimase poggiato con le spalle contro la porta, tremando per il nervosismo che andava scemando; chiuse gli occhi. Era fatta.

Sentì un’ombra piovere su di sé e si ritrovò bloccato dalle mani di Sakurazuka, poggiate ai lati delle sue spalle – Visto che sono stato così bravo, merito un premio, no? – sussurrò lui, sorridendo in un modo che fece irrigidire il ragazzo.

– P-penso di sì – balbettò.

Il bacio che l’uomo gli diede, stavolta, era ben diverso da quello della sera prima e Subaru si poggiò contro la porta dietro le sue spalle, chiudendo gli occhi e ripetendosi che, in fondo, quello non era un prezzo eccessivamente alto da pagare per tutto quel che aveva ottenuto in cambio fino a quel momento.

O almeno lo sperava.

Quando sentì le mani di Seishiro scivolare lentamente lungo le sue braccia represse a stento l’istinto di sfuggire, sentendo però che non sarebbe riuscito ad impedirsi di tremare; l’altro se ne accorse e si staccò dalle sue labbra, abbassandosi quel tanto che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi – Ci hai ripensato, Subaru-kun?

– No.

– Meno male – rispose divertito Sakurazuka, sfiorandogli un fianco con le dita e sentendolo sobbalzare – Direi di metterci più comodi, no?

 

~*~

 

Sarebbe potuto andare peggio, si disse Subaru, accoccolato in un angolo di quel letto che sembrava gigantesco. Quantomeno, Sakurazuka non gli aveva chiesto cose assurde, né gli aveva fatto particolarmente male, né, in generale, era stato crudele; anzi, sforzandosi poteva ammettere che era stato anche piuttosto gentile, più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato da una situazione del genere, per lo meno.

Aveva il corpo tutto indolenzito, anche solo per il nervosismo che gli aveva irrigidito i muscoli fino a pochi minuti prima (e non aveva facilitato le cose, anche se aveva decisamente mosso a compassione il suo amante – ammesso che il modo in cui aveva ghignato al suo indirizzo potesse essere definita tale), perciò si costrinse a distendersi un po’, anche se quelle lenzuola estranee non erano certo il miglior invito al rilassamento di alcun tipo, né lo era il pensiero che Sakurazuka potesse uscire dal bagno da un momento all’altro. Si accoccolò più che poté contro il bordo del materasso, dicendosi che cadere sarebbe stato di sicuro meno imbarazzante che trovarsi involontariamente addosso all’altro uomo nel corso della notte.

Chiuse gli occhi, pensando che quella era stata solo la prima di una serie chissà quanto lunga di notti in cui sarebbe potuto accadergli di tutto, nonostante le rassicurazioni di Seishiro, e che era riuscito a strappare Kamui-chan a quell’istituto, anche se provava una morsa di terrore al solo pensiero di ciò che poteva attenderli dietro quel velo buio e nero che era il futuro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Bingo_italia, 26. Festa](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html)

Subaru era stato accompagnato all’istituto da una delle macchine di Seishiro; era rimasto a torturarsi le mani per un po’, prima che di aver compilato tutti i moduli e aver atteso che suo fratello fosse pronto, e gli era parso impensabile portarlo in quella nuova casa che li attendeva. Kamui era un bambino e non avrebbe capito neppure se avesse tentato (e  _non voleva assolutamente_ ) di spiegargli come stavano le cose; i sensi di colpa gli mordevano così ferocemente lo stomaco che gli si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime e si maledisse per aver accettato l’assurda proposta di Sakurazuka: come poteva portare suo fratello in una casa che pagava andando a letto con uno sconosciuto? Con che coraggio regalargli anche solo un giocattolo sapendo con quali soldi era stato acquistato?

– Subaru-niisan!

I pensieri si dissolsero in un istante davanti a suo fratello, infagottato in un vecchio vestito che lo fece vergognare degli abiti nuovi che aveva indosso lui in quel momento; aveva il naso che tremava come quello di un coniglio, segno che stava per mettersi a piangere – Kamui-chan – lo strappò dalla mano della donna che glielo aveva portato, prendendolo in braccio e stringendolo a sé come fosse stato un giocattolo – Hai visto che sono tornato a prenderti?

Il bambino annuì, stringendogli le braccia attorno al collo – E adesso dove andiamo? Casa è crollata, dicevano i signori.

– Non è proprio crollata – rispose Subaru, sistemandoselo in braccio e firmando le ultime scartoffie – Solo che… abbiamo una nuova casa, adesso.

– E com’è? – chiese il bambino entusiasta – Anche qui c’è una signora come Kuniko-san?

– No, stavolta siamo da soli, abbiamo casa tutta per noi.

– Allora resto da solo quando vai a lavoro?

Subaru si sforzò di sorridere – Non andrò a lavoro, starò con te durante il giorno.

Il bambino esultò – Davvero? Tutto il giorno? E possiamo giocare insieme?

Il ragazzo si rese conto di quanto quel ritmo incessante di lavori dagli orari assurdi avesse influito anche su di lui; non c’era da stupirsi, del resto: un bambino di cinque anni a cui rimane solo un fratello non è certo felice all’idea di vederlo uscire di continuo per una cosa che non capisce e che ha il solo risultato di stancarlo al punto di renderlo un pessimo compagno di giochi al suo ritorno; si sforzò di guardare le cose dal punto di vista di Kamui e sorrise – Possiamo giocare quanto vuoi. E avrai un sacco di giocattoli!

– Oh!

Non se lo ricordava cosa volesse dire averne tanti, pensò Subaru, perché per lui erano passati solo due anni, ma Kamui all’epoca dell’incidente ne aveva tre e quindi poco gli rimaneva di quei primi anni di vita felice e agiata – Assolutamente. E adesso dobbiamo fare un sacco di spese!

 

~*~

 

Suo fratello non gli aveva chiesto da dove venissero tutti quei soldi e lui non glielo aveva spiegato: era bello che avesse cinque anni e la meravigliosa serenità di pensare che un adulto avesse il potere di fare cose incredibili senza che servisse una motivazione complicata; si fidava e basta, rideva come non lo vedeva fare da anni, e per Subaru questo era più che sufficiente.

Seishiro gli aveva affidato una carta di credito e l’autista per andare ad acquistare quel che sarebbe servito loro, almeno nell’immediato – come i mobili per la stanza di Kamui, che il ragazzo non aveva comprato fino a quel momento perché desiderava che li scegliesse il bambino; mangiarono pizza e gelato e, quando tornarono a casa, tutto era già stato sistemato nelle stanze.

– È come una magia! – esclamò Kamui con gli occhi sgranati, e Subaru non seppe dargli torto. Scaricarono i nuovi acquisti in quella che sarebbe stata la nuova stanza del bambino, ripromettendosi di fare ordine il giorno dopo.

– Devo stare da solo? – chiese il bimbo, con voce preoccupata: aveva sempre dormito con suo fratello da quando aveva memoria e l’idea di un’intera, lunghissima e buissima notte in solitudine non lo rallegrava, anche se Subaru gli aveva comprato una luce da tenere accesa vicino al letto a forma di coniglietto azzurro.

– Non sei felice di avere una stanza tutta per te come i grandi? – cercò di tranquillizzarlo il ragazzo – E poi quando tu ti addormenti non ti svegli neanche con le cannonate, quindi non ti accorgerai nemmeno che è notte.

– E se vengono i mostri?

– Non possono farti niente, se rimani sotto le coperte.

– E se mentre dormo mi agito e esce fuori una gamba e se la mangiano?

– Nono, ti rimbocco per bene le lenzuola e vedrai che non succederà – disse Subaru con voce sicura.

– Promesso? – si lamentò il bambino.

– Promesso.

– E se stanotte dormi con me, così i mostri capiscono che non mi devono fare male?

– Ma i mostri lo sanno già, gliel’ho gridato dopo averli cacciati via con la scopa – ripeté nuovamente il ragazzo.

– E se non sono andati via tutti? E se ce n’è uno sordo che non ha capito?

Il maggiore rise, sfinito da quella sequela di domande terribili: si era dimenticato quanto potesse essere onerosa una discussione con un bambino di cinque anni – Non esistono mostri sordi. Ma esistono i germi e bisogna fare subito il bagno.

– Nella vasca? – chiese Kamui entusiasta, dimenticandosi dei mostri – Con la schiuma?

– Con tutta la schiuma che vuoi – promise Subaru.

 

~*~

 

 _D’accordo_ , si disse quando vide la suddetta schiuma traboccare dalla vasca e scivolare lenta e spumosa fino al pavimento,  _forse così era troppa._

Ma non avevano resistito: non ricordava più quand’era stata l’ultima volta che avevano fatto il bagno insieme in una vasca che non fosse quella dei bagni pubblici, dove la schiuma non era di certo ammessa, né gli schiamazzi e i lanci di pupazzi di gomma e pistole ad acqua che fecero piovere litri d’acqua insaponata e profumata di borotalco sul pavimento ormai zuppo – fortuna per lo scarico al centro della stanza.

Avrebbe dovuto dare il buon esempio, ma non se la sentì, perché era di ottimo umore: Sakurazuka aveva telefonato mentre erano sulla via del ritorno e aveva tolto di mezzo gli unici stralci di cattivo umore che ancora aveva.

– Siete a casa? – aveva chiesto.

– Stiamo tornando.

– Tutto bene?

– C-certo. Kamui-chan si è divertito molto – in quel momento il pensiero della notte che lo attendeva e di dover spiegare a suo fratello perché non lo avrebbe trovato, se gli fosse venuto in mente di cercarlo, gli diede una stretta violenta allo stomaco.

– Mi hanno telefonato poco fa per dire che gli operai hanno finito di sistemare i mobili in casa, dovreste poter avere i letti pronti per la notte; domani mattina manderò qualcuno a sistemare le vostre cose.

– Non ce n’è bisogno!  
– Non ti ci vedo ad amministrare da solo un trasloco, sai Subaru-kun?

Il ragazzo aveva sbuffato – Piuttosto, come spiego a Kamui-chan di…

– Avevamo concordato di dirgli che sono un tuo amico, no? Capisco che possa essere difficile, per te, trattare in modo semplicemente amichevole un uomo con il mio  _sex appeal_ , ma devi sforzarti per non traumatizzare tuo fratello, Subaru-kun! Con tutto che i bambini sono meno impressionabili di quel che si crede…

–  _Non intendevo questo_  – sibilò il ragazzo, virando decisamente al rosso carminio – Intendevo per la…  _notte_.

– Stasera ho una riunione e tornerò molto tardi… diciamo che sei in vacanza.

– Oh.

Era la prima volta, dalla loro prima notte insieme, che avrebbe passato in un letto che non fosse quello di Sakurazuka e la notizia lo sorprese piacevolmente, tanto da non dargli il tempo di stroncare sul nascere le parole del suo interlocutore.

– Coraggio, Subaru-kun, una notte lontani non è poi molto… saprò farmi perdonare.

Avrebbe voluto mandarlo al diavolo, ma non sarebbe stato il caso, perciò si limitò a commentare – Di tanti maniaci che ci sono al mondo, proprio il più narciso doveva capitarmi?

– Cos’è un manico? – chiese Kamui, sollevando lo sguardo dal suo libro illustrato.

– Un manico? Tipo quello delle pentole, no? – rispose, con una risata nervosa.

– E uno nar… nar… nar _coso_  è un manico fatto strano?

Subaru rise all’involontaria battuta del bambino – Diciamo di sì.

– Mi stai ignorando per un altro uomo, Subaru-kun? Da te non me l’aspettavo! – gemette la voce di Seishiro dall’altro capo del telefono.

– Tu! – esclamò il ragazzo esasperato – Tu sei…!

– In ritardo per un appuntamento – sospirò l’uomo – Dovremo rimandare a domani il nostro tête-à-tête telefonico.

Lo aveva salutato prima che potesse tentare di inventare un insulto non offensivo ai suoi danni e Subaru era rimasto ad osservare il suo dannatissimo cellulare nuovo di cui non aveva ancora afferrato le funzioni base.

– Che succede? – chiese Kamui, tirandogli una manica.

– Niente – aveva sospirato il ragazzo – Abbiamo tutta la sera a disposizione a casa nuova: cosa vuoi mangiare?

Avevano finito per ordinare cibo cinese per telefono (Subaru ricordava dell’esistenza del take-away solo perché, per un certo periodo – prima di capire che lui e i motorini  _non_  erano fatti per una pacifica collaborazione – era stato un ragazzo delle consegne) e mangiarlo sul divano nuovo mentre guardavano un film della Disney su un televisore che aveva richiesto tutta la pazienza del maggiore dei due fratelli per essere collegato al videoregistratore.

Subaru aveva dimenticato che la vita potesse essere così…  _facile_.

Dopo la cena ed il film avevano fatto il bagno (ed un’intensa battaglia con le pistole ad acqua nella vasca) e poi, dopo aver avvolto Kamui in un pigiama azzurro con le ranocchie verdi, la serata si era conclusa sul letto del bambino, dove il ragazzo gli aveva letto quasi metà di un libro di fiabe. Aveva acceso il coniglietto azzurro, il planetario luminoso e poi socchiuso la porta, dando un’ultima occhiata a quel bimbo che adorava e che, dopo tanto tempo, dormiva avvolto da coperte colorate in una casa che potevano quasi definire loro. Beh, il  _quasi_  valeva solo per lui, quindi la situazione non era così pessima.

Subaru entrò nella sua stanza, aggettivo possessivo che proprio non gli riusciva ancora di collegare a quelle mura dipinte di bianco, alle lenzuola bianche e verdi e a qualunque altra cosa che ci fosse tra quelle mura; in un certo senso, aveva lui stesso optato per un arredo anonimo: aveva paura di affezionarsi a quel posto e quindi, volontariamente, aveva deciso di prendere lo stretto indispensabile per sé, ma ora si rendeva conto che forse non era stata un’idea geniale. La stanza di Kamui aveva un’aria calda e serena, forse per il planetario luminoso che dipingeva il soffitto e le pareti di stelle, forse per le tende con i gattini blu, forse per il letto con la testiera a forma di cagnolino, forse per i giocattoli sparsi in ogni dove in attesa di essere riposti. Lì non si era sentito a disagio o ospite in un posto non suo come invece gli capitava adesso.

Per un istante rimpianse persino la stanza di Sakurazuka che, nelle ultime notti, gli era diventata giocoforza familiare, nonostante quella distesa di bianco e nero non fosse particolarmente nelle sue corde; come se dovesse importargli dell’arredamento di casa di quello lì!, si disse scuotendo il capo. Accese la luce e la guardò sbattere sulle anonime pareti bianche, rendendosi conto in quel momento che, per la prima volta negli ultimi due anni – se si escludeva la notte trascorsa sulla panchina e quella nella camera degli ospiti di Seishiro – avrebbe dormito in un letto da solo, senza il familiare ed invadente calore di Kamui-chan o la silenziosa presenza di Sakurazuka sull’altro capo del materasso.

 _Oddio_ , pensò con orrore, non era umanamente possibile che la presenza di quell’uomo stesse diventando in qualche modo un punto fermo della sua vita: ci mancava solo questo per rendere completo il caos della sua esistenza!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 047. Cuori](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Subaru si irrigidì leggermente nel sentire la porta del bagno aprirsi. Era passate quasi tre settimane da quando trascorreva lì le notti, eppure ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi.

– Sai cosa pensavo?

– In merito a…?

– Tuo fratello.

Il ragazzo si irrigidì all’istante, mettendosi a sedere sul letto: non sopportava che Seishiro nominasse Kamui – Non dovresti interessarti a lui.

– Ti ho dedicato parecchio tempo stanotte, Subaru-kun – rispose l’uomo con aria condiscendente, sedendosi accanto a lui – Non basta per dimostrarti che sei il primo dei miei pensieri?

– Ti ho già spiegato che non mi piace sentirti scherzare su Kamui – tagliò corto il ragazzo, ignorando la mano che scivolava a sfiorargli il braccio nudo.

– Ho parlato con un mio amico chirurgo: dice che l’intervento su tuo fratello non dovrebbe essere difficoltoso.

– A livello tecnico, lo è, lo so – rispose Subaru, nervosamente – Ma costa un sacco di soldi e io non posso… – si fermò un istante di fronte all’espressione di Sakurazuka – Tu…  _puoi_?

– Il reparto della clinica dedicato ai bambini piacerebbe anche a te, sembra un asilo.

– Vai in giro per gli ospedali pediatrici nel tempo libero, Seishiro-san?

– No, ma i miei figli hanno dovuto essere operati alle tonsille ad una settimana di distanza l’uno dall’altra, un paio d’anni fa, quindi ci avevo quasi preso domicilio.

– Non ti ci vedo a fare il padre modello, lo sai?

– Ci sono molti più padri di famiglia che si servono al mercato del sesso di quanti tu non immagini, Subaru-kun – commentò l’uomo, baciandogli una spalla – E, nel nostro caso, tu non sei neanche un professionista del settore…

– Potevi trovarti di meglio, se eri tanto esigente – brontolò il ragazzo, scostandosi seccato; odiava essere preso in giro su quell’argomento, soprattutto perché non riusciva a tenere a freno la lingua e temeva sempre di poter irritare sul serio quell’uomo incomprensibile.

– Vuoi mettere la soddisfazione di essere il primo per il tuo amante? – rispose Seishiro spingendolo sul materasso.

Subaru chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che quelle mani seguissero le linee appena accennate dei suoi muscoli per la seconda volta, quella sera; era diventato un tocco familiare, col trascorrere di tutte quelle settimane, anche se non riusciva ancora a trattenere l’istinto di ritrarsi quando sentiva le dita di Sakurazuka scivolare sfrontate tra le sue gambe. Non provava più tutto quell’imbarazzo, almeno finché il suo amante non lo lasciava solo su quel letto spaventosamente grande per fare una doccia; la vergogna arrivava in quel momento, quando giaceva tra lenzuola non sue, spiegazzate e ancora calde di un corpo che non gli era più del tutto estraneo, ma non riusciva a diventargli davvero familiare. Lo accettava perché questi erano i patti, ma di certo non avrebbe mai cercato le attenzioni di Seishiro – non ne aveva bisogno, del resto: quell’uomo sembrava incapace di tenere le mani al loro posto per più di qualche minuto, quando erano soli, il che gli toglieva per lo meno l’imbarazzante incombenza di dover prendere l’iniziativa.

Tornava nel suo appartamento usando l’ascensore interno (il palazzo ne aveva due: uno che attraversava normalmente tutto l’edificio ed uno interno agli appartamenti che collegava direttamente i tre piani di proprietà del padrone di casa, quindi la terrazza, la casa di Seshiro, quella in cui abitavano lui e suo fratello e gli uffici) e trascorreva sempre un sacco di tempo chiuso nel bagno della sua stanza, lavandosi meticolosamente anche se, sotto la morbida superficie insaponata della spugna, gli sembrava di sentire ancora le mani sfacciate di Sakurazuka e le tracce umide e calde dei suoi baci. Si rivestiva e stendeva a letto subito dopo, sentendosi solo e spaesato in quel letto che avrebbe dovuto essere suo e, invece, gli era più estraneo di quello del suo amante; se avesse potuto avere accanto a sé Kamui, probabilmente il sonno sarebbe arrivato prima e non sarebbe stato una coltre appiccicosa sugli occhi, ma un abbandono riposante, ma si era accorto di non riuscire neppure a pensare di sfiorare il bambino, in quei momenti: era come se avesse paura che, abbracciandolo, potesse sentirgli addosso quella sgradevole sensazione che la doccia non era stata in grado di lavare via.

Alla fine, dopo essersi tanto rigirato tra le coperte, finiva per addormentarsi e la sensazione sgradevole si attenuava il mattino dopo, quando Kamui si arrampicava sul letto e lo svegliava infilandosi sotto le lenzuola, addosso a lui.

La loro quotidianità era quel che aveva sempre sognato negli ultimi anni: potevano dormire fino a tardi, giocare e cucinare insieme, vedere film e leggere quando ne avevano voglia, come se non esistessero orari, se non quelli scanditi dalle medicine del bambino. L’operazione serviva, Subaru lo sapeva: si trattava di un intervento non particolarmente complesso, ma la sola idea di vedere suo fratello infagottato nella veste verde da ospedale gli gelava il sangue.

 

~*~

 

– Kamui-chan, cosa ne pensi di… di fare una cosa che ti farà stare bene? – esordì un giorno, dopo pranzo, mentre il bambino gli si accoccolava sulle ginocchia insonnolito.

– Ma sto bene! Ho solo sonno!

– Beh, sai che devi prendere quelle medicine e ci sono cose che non puoi fare, no? Come correre, fare sport e così via…

– E con quella cosa poi posso fare tutto? – esclamò il bimbo, di colpo sveglissimo.

– Beh, dovrai stare a letto per qualche tempo, ma poi sì, potrai fare tutto.

– Allora lo voglio fare! Cos’è che devo fare?

– Beh… devi andare in ospedale a farla – rispose Subaru, incredulo che filasse tutto così liscio.

– Come quando faccio le analisi?

– No, dovrai rimanerci un po’ di più… ma io sarò lì a farti compagnia.

– Ah… quanto tempo?

– Questo lo decide il medico, Kamui-chan.

– L’ospedale è brutto e noioso – brontolò il bambino – Non possiamo fare a casa?

– Direi di no – rispose il ragazzo con un sorriso comprensivo – Però sembra che questo ospedale sia bellissimo!

– Gli ospedali sono sempre brutti – disse deciso il fratellino – Con i muri brutti e le lenzuola celesti senza disegni. E la minestra è cattivissima!

Subaru rise – Non hai tutti i torti… ma questo posto sembra bello.

– Chi lo dice?

– Un… un mio amico.

– È quello che ci fa stare qui e ci regala tutte quelle cose? – chiese il bambino entusiasta.

– Sì, lui.

– Come si chiama? Perché non viene mai a trovarci?

– Perché è una persona molto impegnata, lavora tantissimo.

– Come facevi tu prima?

 _Più o meno, con la differenza che lui, in un minuto, guadagna quando me in un mese_.

– Beh, a lui piace molto il suo lavoro…

– Lo invitiamo a pranzo?

 _No_ , fu sul punto di ringhiare Subaru – Perché dovremmo?

– Perché lui ci tiene qui! – esclamò il bambino – E poi lo voglio vedere!

 _No!_ , fu sul punto di gridare il maggiore. Non voleva assolutamente una cosa del genere – Non penso che sia il caso – borbottò; odiava negare le cose a suo fratello, ma c’erano dei limiti e  _quello_  era un limite da non superare.

– Perché?

– Perché è una persona molto impegnata. È già tanto gentile con noi, non dobbiamo disturbarlo.

– Ma è un tuo amico! Non sei gentile se non lo inviti neanche a mangiare una volta!

Quando ci si metteva, suo fratello era peggio di un rullo compressore.

– Kamui-chan…

– Gli telefoni e chiedi – insistette il bambino.

– Si può sapere perché ti interessa tanto? – sbottò Subaru, più brusco di quanto avrebbe voluto.

– Perché è la prima volta che abbiamo un amico… – rispose il bambino e lui dovette ammettere che era vero: Kamui non era mai andato all’asilo per motivi di salute e lui… beh, aveva avuto degli amici, prima, ma poi non aveva più avuto tempo per niente, quasi neanche per respirare; non avevano mai avuto qualcuno che fosse loro “amico” nel senso più stretto del termine: qualcuno con cui uscire per un gelato, con cui andare al cinema, a cena fuori. Erano sempre stati soli loro due e se lui si sentiva troppo scottato per tentare di cambiare quello stato di cose, beh, per Kamui non sembrava essere lo stesso.

E lui non sapeva proprio dirgli di no.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 042. Triangolo](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Il reparto pediatrico dell’ospedale sembrava davvero un asilo: i muri dei corridoi erano tagliati a metà, quella inferiore dipinta di verde con fiorellini sparsi qua e là, quella superiore tinta di un bell’azzurro inframmezzato di nuvole bianche; i mobili erano colorati o decorati con figurine di animali, lettere o fiori; le stanze non avevano numeri, ma nomi di fiori o animali, ed erano arredate con televisione, giocattoli, tende e lenzuola colorate e pareti dipinte a tinte vivaci. Le infermiere erano tutte sorridenti, vestite con camici bianchi, ma con bottoni e colletti rossi, gialli, verdi e altre tinte pastello; c’era una stanza adibita a classe, con sedie e tavoli in plastica colorata, un’altra traboccante di giocattoli e la sala d’attesa per i genitori era più somigliante ad un salotto domestico che ad un ospedale.

Kamui era stato operato già da qualche giorno, aveva lasciato la sala rianimazione ed aveva ripreso possesso del suo lettino.

– Ti avviso – esordì Subaru con piglio severo –  _Guai a te_  se dici o fai qualcosa che possa far capire a mio fratello qual è la nostra situazione.

– Perché? – chiese Sakurazuka, spalancando gli occhi sorpreso – Qual è?

–  _Quella che è_!

– Subaru-kun, a quell’età pensano ancora che mamma e papà dormano nello stesso letto per risparmiare spazio in camera.

– Beh, noi due  _non_  dormiamo nello stesso letto!

L’uomo gli scoccò un’occhiata divertita –  _Appunto_.

Il ragazzo diventò paonazzo – Io ti ho avvertito! – sibilò.

Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarsi convincere a portarlo lì, si disse mentre apriva la porta bianca che recava l’effige di un pulcino giallo; ma Kamui aveva tanto insistito e quel debosciato di Sakurazuka si era presentato sulla soglia di casa sua, all’ora in cui usciva per andare in ospedale, con dolci e peluche, impedendogli di trovare una scusa decente per impedirgli di seguirlo.

Il bambino se ne stava sdraiato a letto, guardando insonnolito un cartone animato sul televisore.

– Kamui-chan?

Appena sentì la voce del fratello, lottò con le coperte per mettersi a sedere e sorrise festante – Non arrivavi mai, niisan! – poi si soffermò a guardare lo sconosciuto che lo seguiva – Quel signore chi è?

Subaru alzò gli occhi al cielo e pregò – Questo è Sakurazuka Seishiro, il mio… amico.

– Oh! – esclamò il bambino, sgranando gli occhi – Allora è lei che ci ha regalato casa?

– Esatto – rispose l’uomo, scoccando un’occhiata divertita al ragazzo – Piacere di conoscerti, Kamui-chan. Questi sono per te – disse, porgendogli una scatola.

– Posso aprire? Niisan, posso? – chiese il bambino, entusiasta, sistemando la scatola sul letto.

– Certo.

 _Fa' che questo pazzo non gli abbia preso roba che fa male_ , pensò imbronciato. Il coperchio si sollevò rivelando una distesa di dolcetti, biscotti e altre delizie, che vennero accolte con gioia dal piccolo ammalato – Ne posso mangiare uno?

Subaru scoccò un’occhiata furiosa a Sakurazuka – Non lo so.

– Un po’ di cioccolato e pasta frolla non ha mai fatto male a nessuno – rispose Seishiro placido – Ma, nel dubbio, ho già chiesto al medico ed abbiamo la sua benedizione.

Kamui, ignorando in toto quello scambio di sguardi, si era dedicato ad una pastarella al cioccolato e aveva porto la scatola al fratello – Sono buonissime! – bofonchiò con la bocca piena.

Subaru, suo malgrado, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso e recuperò un fazzoletto per ripulire il viso del bambino; dopo essersi lasciato strappare il permesso di poter mangiare un secondo dolce, il ragazzo si dedicò a sistemare gli abiti del fratello, prendendo quelli da lavare e riponendo gli asciugamani puliti nell’armadietto. Con sua grande sorpresa – e disappunto – Sakurazuka sembrava sapere perfettamente come trattare con suo fratello: lo faceva ridere e Kamui si mostrava felice e quasi sfacciato come non lo aveva mai visto, segno che si trovava estremamente a suo agio; si sentiva quasi…  _geloso_.

 

~*~

 

Per fortuna, dopo il ritorno a casa di Kamui, non si erano più presentate occasioni per sentire ancora il pungolo fastidioso della gelosia: il bambino aveva bisogno di riposo e Subaru, malgrado le rassicurazioni del medico, era decisamente in ansia all’idea di quella convalescenza in casa; avrebbe quasi preferito saperlo in ospedale, sotto costante controllo medico, perciò trascorreva il tempo a scrutare ansiosamente suo fratello come se dovesse avere una crisi da un istante all’altro. Non usciva e la notte si alzava di continuo, rimanendo sulla soglia in silenzio, ascoltando il respiro del bambino per sincerarsi che fosse regolare.

Seishiro non si faceva vivo che per telefono, in quei giorni: stava concludendo un qualche affare, aveva detto, e quindi non aveva tempo per tornare a casa in orari decenti, perciò Subaru non aveva nulla che lo distraesse dalla sua preoccupazione; come se non bastasse, gli sembrava di avere lo stomaco annodato e provava un urto di nausea ogni volta che provava a mettere in bocca qualcosa di diverso dal tè.

 _Non posso andare avanti così_ , pensò ad un certo punto dopo aver combattuto contro la nausea per aver tentato di mandare giù qualche morso di un tramezzino.

Infatti non ci riuscì.

 

~*~

 

Seishiro tornava dall’ennesima riunione con la piacevole stanchezza che lo accompagnava quando un affare era concluso; erano giorni che non tornava a casa dai suoi figli e altrettanti che non passava del tempo con Subaru: lo aveva sentito stanco, per telefono, e si sentiva quasi in colpa per averlo trascurato.

Quasi, ovvio.

Il cellulare trillò proprio mentre si allentava il nodo della cravatta e si sistemava più comodamente sul sedile dell’auto; gettò uno sguardo sconfortato e, con una certa sorpresa, vide il nome di Subaru che lampeggiava sul quadrante.

– Mi leggi nel pensiero, Subaru-kun? Stavo giusto pensando a te in questo momento.

– Sei Seishiro-san? – piagnucolò una voce dall’altra parte.

– Kamui? – chiese Sakurazuka leggermente allarmato – Che succede?

– Subaru non sta bene – pigolò il bambino – Dorme e non si sveglia anche se lo chiamo.

– Forse sta solo riposando profondamente – lo rassicurò, facendo intanto cenno all’autista di sbrigarsi – Dove siete?

– A casa, ma non si dorme sul pavimento!

– Forse è solo tanto stanco – ripeté l’uomo – Cos’è successo? Si è fatto male?

– No: si è alzato in piedi e poi è caduto, però poi non si svegliato… sta male?

La voce si incrinò pericolosamente e l’uomo si affrettò a tranquillizzarlo – Ma no, non aver paura, magari…

 _Già, magari cosa?_ , pensò senza sapere che pesci prendere.

– Vieni qui? – piagnucolò Kamui – Ho paura che sta male!

– Sto arrivando, Kamui-chan – rispose, riconoscendo una voce che suonava tanto simile a quella dei suoi figli quando avevano la febbre o si erano appena svegliati da un incubo – Tu adesso mettigli una coperta addosso, così non prende freddo mentre dorme.

– Tu vieni presto?

– Sono quasi a casa.

 

~*~

 

Quando Seishiro suonò il campanello, sperò che fosse Subaru ad aprire: invece si ritrovò davanti il musetto pallido e con gli occhi rossi di Kamui.

– Non si sveglia – piagnucolò spaventato.

Gli fece compassione, effetto che di solito i pargoli in lacrime non avevano su di lui: gli scompigliò i capelli e lasciò che il bimbo gli si aggrappasse con una mano ad uno dei risvolti della giacca mentre entravano in salotto; Subaru giaceva sul tappeto in una posa rannicchiata, pallido e infreddolito sotto il plaid blu, uno spettacolo non meno patetico del suo fratellino.

– Vedi? – balbettò Kamui, spaventato – Non si sveglia neanche se lo chiamo!

– È perché ha tanto sonno – rispose Seishiro, scostando la coperta; gli posò due dita contro la gola per controllare il battito e lo trovò regolare, tanto che si azzardò a prendere delicatamente in braccio il ragazzo. Il bambino gli trotterellò dietro, aprendogli la porta della camera da letto ed arrampicandosi sul materasso quando il fratello maggiore venne deposto tra le coperte.

– E adesso?

– Adesso lo lasciamo dormire – rispose l’uomo, rimboccando per bene le coperte addosso al suo amante – Penso a tutto io, tu non devi preoccuparti. Vuoi andare a giocare di là?

Kamui osservò meditabondo i due per qualche secondo – Posso dormire qui?

L’uomo fece un’alzata di spalle – Certo.

Il bambino si infilò sotto le coperte e si accoccolò contro il fratello, con un sospiro decisamente soddisfatto – Quando si sveglia? – chiese ancora, prima di decidersi a chiudere gli occhi.

– Presto. Tu dormi, ci penso io.

Seishiro rimase ad osservare quei due addormentati e si chiese come avessero resistito da soli fino a quel momento: la determinazione sembrava una dote di famiglia, ma per tanti aspetti, nonostante la differenza d’età, erano ancora due bambini che erano rimasti senza nessuno che si occupasse di loro troppo presto; Kamui almeno aveva avuto suo fratello, che aveva lottato come un disperato per tenere tutto in piedi, ma Subaru era rimasto solo, disperatamente solo fino al momento in cui lui, per gioco, gli aveva proposto di diventare il suo giocattolo: lo aveva fatto con leggerezza, per un capriccio per quel ragazzo ingenuo che era finito sulla sua strada per sbaglio. Avrebbe potuto essere il divertimento di una notte e invece, complici l’abilità di Kanoe e l’orgoglio commovente con cui era andato a chiedere il suo aiuto, aveva finito per tenerseli in casa come due gattini trovati in uno scatolone sulla soglia di casa: aveva dato loro una casa, dei vestiti e i soldi per comprare quel che volevano, ma dal modo in cui Kamui gli aveva stretto la giacca quando lo aveva visto aveva capito che forse non bastava. Non avevano più bisogno del denaro di quanto ne avessero di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di loro e quel pensiero, a lui che provava fastidio verso qualsiasi cosa che gli diventasse un peso, pensò con un sorriso che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto; era un po’ come quando aveva scoperto che sua moglie era incinta: di colpo, quella relazione che fino a quel momento era stata una cosa tra due adulti, che poteva concludersi da un giorno all’altro senza troppo danno per nessuno, era diventata qualcosa che bisognava mantenere ad ogni costo per il bene di qualcun altro che sarebbe stato troppo piccolo per subire le conseguenze di una scelta sbagliata. Era stata una sensazione sgradevole, quasi soffocante, ma quando si era trovato in braccio per la prima volta Fuma… beh, aveva cambiato idea. Perché lui quella cosetta che lo fissava con occhi incredibilmente brillanti voleva proteggerla e averne cura.

Sfiorò con una carezza i capelli arruffati di Subaru e provò un sentimento completamente diverso, ma altrettanto possessivo.

Con un sobbalzo spaventato, il ragazzo aprì gli occhi e lo guardò stralunato.

– Dove sono?

– A casa tua.

– Che ci fai qui?

– Mi ha telefonato tuo fratello per dirmi che eri svenuto in salotto. Quando ti produci in queste scene madri, Subaru-kun, dovresti avere l’accortezza di scegliere un pubblico che sappia apprezzarle, non che si spaventi a morte.

Il ragazzo gli scoccò un’occhiataccia e si volse a guardare Kamui, che dormiva placidamente accanto a lui – Perché è qui?

– Non voleva star solo, credo.

Subaru rimase in silenzio per un po’, come se riflettesse su quelle parole – Io ce l’ho messa tutta – bisbigliò – Ma a quanto pare non basta.

– Non è colpa tua.

– Avrei potuto fare di meglio… invece il massimo che sono riuscito a fare è stato lasciarlo solo per quasi tutta la giornata per lavorare; quando tornavo a casa la sera mi si appiccicava addosso anche se era morto di sonno, come se volesse avere la certezza di avermi vicino almeno mentre dormivo.

– Diciamo che hai fatto il meglio che potevi nelle tue condizioni. E poi adesso va meglio, no? Avete tutto quel che vi serve e puoi stare con lui quanto vuoi.

– Sei gentile a sorvolare sul modo in cui pago tutto questo…

– Non volevo rovinare la poesia del momento, Subaru-kun!

– Ma se sei assolutamente incapace di  _crearla_!

–  _Tu_  non me ne dai la possibilità.

– Ti pare che, alla fin fine, la colpa non sia sempre mia?

– Non fare la vittima quando non ne hai motivo; piuttosto, si può sapere che ti è successo? A parte inscenare il dramma per farmi accorrere al tuo capezzale, manco fossi la Bella Addormentata…

– Tu sei  _l’ultima persona_ che vorrei al mio capezzale!

– Guarda che svegli Kamui – sospirò l’uomo, divertito – Proseguiamo di là, qualcosa mi dice che sia la fame ad averti fatto svenire come una fragile fanciulla.

– Di’ un po’, ti occupi sempre così di chi ti circonda, o io sono stato,  _di nuovo_ , baciato dalla fortuna?

Sakurazuka socchiuse la porta della stanza alle loro spalle e spinse il ragazzo contro una parete – Se tu non fossi così bizzoso, stasera potresti essere baciato da qualcun altro, oltre che dalla fortuna…

Subaru alzò gli occhi al cielo – Almeno la Bella Addormentata la baciava il Vero Amore, non la sfiga sempre e comunque come nel mio caso! – gemette.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 072. Riparato](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

– Non… non credo di aver capito.

Seishiro alzò gli occhi al cielo – Sarà la fame che ti annebbia ancora la mente. Finisci quel riso.

– La fame non mi annebbia  _niente_ , Seishiro-san – brontolò Subaru, accoccolandosi meglio contro il bracciolo del divano; si erano spostati in salotto per non svegliare Kamui e Sakurazuka, dopo averlo fatto infagottare in una coperta sul sofà, lo aveva costretto a servirsi una porzione gigante del riso al curry che la signora che si occupava della casa aveva preparato per loro per pranzo.

– Allora c’è poco da capire: ho concluso un affare che mi ha portato via un sacco di tempo e di pace e voglio una vacanza.

– Domani.

– Domani.

– Con me.

– Con te.

– … Continuo a pensare che c’è qualcosa che mi sfugge.

– Quando abbiamo firmato l’accordo non ho scritto che posso vederti solo in camera da letto; c’è scritto che devi venire da me quando ti chiamo.

– Sì, ma era sottinteso! Cioè, è sempre stato così nelle ultime – fece il conto: possibile che fosse già passato così tanto tempo? - … va beh,  _settimane_.

– No che non lo era – rispose l’uomo, sorpreso. D’accordo, quando aveva stilato il contratto era quella la sua idea… ma era più divertente così.

– Allora non ho capito cosa devo fare.

– Vestiti come si deve e fatti trovare pronto per le dieci del mattino, al resto penso io.

– Non posso lasciare Kamui-chan da solo tutto il giorno!

– Ti manderò una tata professionista;  _fidati_ , si è occupata anche dei miei figli.

– Non mi piace l’idea di lasciarlo ad un estraneo…

– Preferisci rescindere il contratto?

Subaru gli gettò un’occhiata furiosa – Sei un mostro.

– E tu non sai stare agli scherzi, Subaru-kun – sospirò l’uomo, teatralmente affranto – Non so più cosa devo fare con te!

Il ragazzo poggiò il capo contro lo schienale del divano e si sentì  _sfinito_. E no,  _non_ per lo svenimento, il sonno e la fame arretrati.

– Domani alle dieci – esclamò Sakurazuka alzandosi in piedi; si chinò sul suo amante, che istintivamente si raggomitolò più che poté, e sussurrò – E vedi di vestirti come si deve – tolse di mezzo la scodella quasi vuota e la posò sul tavolino, sfiorando le labbra di Subaru con un bacio che avrebbe dovuto essere frettoloso, ma che si trasformò in un contatto ben più lento e sensuale.

Quel genere di baci era rilassante, perché non era il preludio al sesso, ma solo un appagamento dolce, quasi da innamorati; Subaru all’inizio non li sopportava, infatti: preferiva fare quel doveva e basta, e se il sesso poteva permettergli di non essere più di tanto partecipativo, con i baci non era così e la cosa lo infastidiva. Adesso, si accorse mentre Seishiro faceva scivolare un braccio sotto la sua schiena per avvicinarlo di più, gli veniva meno fastidioso, e fu quasi con naturalezza che gli strinse le braccia attorno al collo, attirandolo contro di sé.

Adesso non era più così…  _sgradevole_ , pensò, mentre le labbra umide dell’uomo gli sfioravano il mento; provò quasi un moto di insoddisfazione quando Sakurazuka gli diede un ultimo bacio e si rialzò dal divano, recuperando la giacca che aveva posato sulla poltrona – È notte fonda, meglio se vai a dormire, o domani dovrò portarti in giro in braccio. Non che mi dispiaccia, in effetti, ma a lungo andare potrebbe essere noioso averti così poco reattivo.

–  _Buonanotte, Seishiro-san_.

– Fingerò di non aver colto il sarcasmo – rispose l’uomo, sfiorandogli una guancia con la punta delle dita.

Subaru ascoltò il rumore del portone che si chiudeva e sospirò.

Non gli piaceva per niente quello sfarfallare che sentiva nello stomaco, era meglio tornare a letto.

 

~*~

 

– Se dovesse aver bisogno di medicine per il fastidio al petto, le trova sul mio comodino – ripeté Subaru per l’ennesima volta – I dvd che preferisce sono nel mobile sotto la televisione, gli album da colorare nel cassetto…

– Subaru-niisan, sono già tre volte che Seishiro-san citofona – trillò Kamui – Forse è il caso che vai, sennò ti lascia a piedi!

 _Ma magari_ , pensò il ragazzo affranto: la giornata era ufficialmente iniziata solo da mezz’ora e lui già era esausto, dopo aver impiegato un tempo incalcolabile per scegliere cosa indossare e aver atteso l’arrivo della babysitter; Kamui si era svegliato da solo poco dopo e lo aveva guardato basito mentre si aggirava nervosamente per casa.

– Che succede, niisan?

– Sei già sveglio, Kamui-chan? Non è meglio se rimani a letto ancora un po’?

– Che fai? – aveva risposto il bambino, stropicciandosi un occhio assonnato – E Seishiro-san?

– Pe-perché me lo chiedi? – aveva risposto il ragazzo.

– Ieri sera è venuto qui… non si è fermato a dormire?

– Perché avrebbe dovuto?

– Era tardi!

– Abita  _al piano di sopra_ , Kamui-chan.

Il bimbo si strinse nelle spalle – Anch’io dormo nella stanza vicino alla tua, ma se mi addormento a letto con te mica mi mandi via!

– Non è la stessa cosa – brontolò Subaru – E comunque… oggi ci sarà la signora Naoko a farti compagnia; io devo… uscire.

– Esci con Seishiro-san? – chiese il bimbo – Posso venire anch’io?

Il ragazzo ebbe il feroce desiderio di rispondergli  _Visto che sei così entusiasta, facciamo a cambio: tu esci con quello lì e io rimango a casa a dormire, guardare la televisione e giocare_.

In effetti, non sarebbe stato un programma così poco allettante…

In quella, suonò il citofono: prima che Subaru potesse anche solo muoversi, fu Kamui a correre a rispondere (avevano messo uno sgabello sotto di esso in modo che anche il bambino potesse guardare chi era al videocitofono, attività che lo divertiva moltissimo).

– Seishiro-san? Sei tu? Posso venire anch’io con voi? – parlottarono un po’, prima che il bimbo riponesse la cornetta – Dice che la prossima volta vengo anch’io! – esclamò festante.

– Che ci troverai di bello in quello lì… – sospirò il maggiore dei due fratelli, recuperando il cappotto – Torno presto, tu fai il bravo – concluse, dandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

Sakurazuka lo aspettava in macchina e, appena lo vide, lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi – A giudicare da quanto ci hai messo, immaginavo di vederti arrivare in abito da sera e tacchi alti, mi stavo giusto domandando come avresti fatto a truccarti da solo…

Il ragazzo salì in auto, scoccandogli un’occhiata sconvolta – Volevi che mi vestissi  _da donna_?

– Sarebbe stato interessante – rispose l’uomo, ammiccando divertito – Una sera di queste potremmo provare, che ne dici?

–  _No_.

– Sei sempre così ben disposto verso ogni mia idea, Subaru-kun, se non la smetti potrei pensare che fingi la tua continua condiscendenza!

– Calcolando cosa succede quando dico  _no_ , non voglio neppure immaginare cosa succederebbe se mi lasciassi convincere a dirti  _sì_.

– Io dico che ti divertiresti di più…

– Amo la noia.

– Non ne dubitavo, sai? – ghignò l’uomo, divertito.

– Che programmi hai per oggi?

Sakurazuka fece un’alzata di spalle – Decidi tu.

– Prego? – rispose il ragazzo, sbalordito – Io?

– Sì, tu. Cosa vuoi fare?

 _Volevo rimanere a letto, ‘sto malefico sfarfallio allo stomaco è tornato_.

– Non ne ho la più pallida idea, Seishiro-san… e poi sei  _tu_  che mi hai invitato e di solito sei sempre fin troppo propositivo, quando decidi di fare qualcosa!

– Appunto, stavolta scegli tu.

– Non… non lo so. È da tanto che non mi capita di fare una cosa del genere.

– Esatto – rispose l’uomo, scrutandolo con il capo poggiato su una mano – Fai finta che sia il tuo compleanno e decidi cosa vuoi fare.

 

~*~

 

Decisamente più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

Erano anni che non aveva più né tempo né modo di trascorrere una giornata del genere, ma una volta preso il via fu decisamente più semplice del previsto: dopo aver fatto colazione da Starbuck’s con muffin e cappuccino (aveva dimenticato quanto Sakurazuka apprezzasse i dolci), girovagarono per la città tutto il giorno; a Subaru parve uno dei compleanni della sua infanzia, in cui i problemi non esistevano e aveva il diritto di farsi viziare con regali e dolci per tutta la giornata. Kamui era a casa con qualcuno che si occupava di lui e non sembrava affatto preoccupato – quando lo aveva chiamato gli aveva chiesto tutto entusiasta cosa avessero fatto e dove avessero mangiato, rassicurandolo sul fatto che lui stava benissimo e la signora Naoko era simpatica e, per merenda, gli avrebbe preparato dei biscotti; era quasi il tramonto quando uscirono dal cinema e Subaru si sentiva stranamente leggero, tanto che lo sfarfallio nella pancia non gli dava neppure più noia.

– Dove vuoi andare, adesso? – chiese Sakurazuka accendendo una sigaretta – C’è ancora tempo prima di cena.

– Stavolta scegli tu, Seishiro-san.

– Per me è lo stesso.

– Va beh, ma ci sarà un posto in cui ti piacerebbe andare, no? Che facevi il giorno del tuo compleanno?

– Di solito lo passavo da solo, i miei li vedevo solo a cena, se mio padre riusciva a liberarsi dal lavoro.

– Oh. Mi dispiace – suo padre si prendeva una giornata di vacanza e sua madre concentrava pulizie e commissioni il giorno prima, in modo da poter essere libera.

– Però a volte mi portavano sulla Tokyo Tower.

– La torre d’osservazione?

– C’era un locale che piaceva moltissimo a mia madre, dove avevano una selezione di tè inglesi e dei biscotti fantastici; sono anni che non ci metto piede.

– Andiamoci adesso, no?

Seishiro lo guardò sorpreso – Sicuro? Di solito la Tokyo Tower piace solo ai bambini.

– A me è sempre piaciuta – rispose Subaru, sorridendo. Aveva una voglia matta di sorridere di continuo e non riusciva a capire perché – Non ci sono mai stato al tramonto.

– Direi che è uno spettacolo che vale la pena vedere.

 

~*~

 

La fila, a quell’ora, era meno lunga del solito, perché le famigliole con i bambini tornavano a casa per preparare la cena; l’ascensore di cristallo saliva rapido tra gli intrecci rossi della torre, su cui la luce del tramonto riverberava e rifletteva di arancio le pareti di vetro. Non c’era molta gente all’ultimo livello: quando Subaru si accostò alle pareti della torre, il vocio delle poche persone era così sommesso che gli parve di essere lì da solo.

Tokyo si stendeva pigra sotto di lui nella luce arancione dell’ultimo sole e persino la foschia causata dallo smog assumeva un colore piacevole, come un’atmosfera sfocata di sogno – È bellissimo – gli sfuggì, la voce stranamente più bassa del normale, come se avesse paura di far troppo rumore.

– Mi sembrano secoli che non assistevo a questo spettacolo .

La voce di Sakurazuka lo fece sussultare, quasi più di sentire le sue braccia che lo circondavano.

– Seishiro-san, può vederci qualcuno!

– Non c’è quasi più anima viva – rispose l’uomo, poggiando le mani sulla balaustra di ferro e guardando il panorama al di sopra della spalla del ragazzo.

A Subaru parve che il cuore dovesse battere così forte da soffocarlo, ma non aveva il minimo desiderio di sciogliersi da quell’abbraccio.

– Potremmo prendere i biscotti a forma di pulcino per tuo fratello.

Gli sembrava che il petto rimbombasse così forte da fargli ronzare le orecchie.

– C’è una pasticceria che ne ha a forma di animaletto, al livello inferiore; hanno anche i pulcini, sono il suo animale preferito, no?

– Come fai a saperlo?

– Me l’ha detto quando era in ospedale: quel giorno gli avevano messo le lenzuola bianche con i pulcini gialli ed era tutto contento. Comunque ne hanno anche a forma di coniglietto per te.

– Che c’entro io con i conigli?

– Trovo sia un animale che ti si addice: bianco, soffice, con gli occhi neri…

– Spero che  tu non abbia conquistato tua moglie con queste argomentazioni – rispose Subaru: voleva essere una battuta, eppure, al pensiero di quella donna che non conosceva, sentì una stretta allo stomaco tutt’altro che piacevole – Co… com’è tua moglie? – chiese, con la voce che tremava leggermente.

– Che c’entra, adesso?

– Niente, era solo una curiosità… – rispose, tentando di districarsi da quell’abbraccio.

– Era una mia compagna delle superiori – disse Sakurazuka, continuando a tenerlo saldamente nel cerchio delle sue braccia – Era bella, suonava l’arpa e sorrideva sempre in modo dolce; non ero innamorato di lei e lei non lo era di me, però ci conoscevamo da anni e stavamo bene, insieme. Siamo usciti una volta praticamente per disperazione, perché la persona che le piaceva non la degnava di uno sguardo e io… beh, ero suo amico, non mi piaceva vederla sola; solo che il nostro tentativo di far ingelosire quella persona ci si è ritorto contro, perché i nostri genitori hanno pensato che avessimo una relazione seria e, una volta laureato, hanno iniziato ad insistere affinché la sposassi. Avrei potuto evitarlo se una sera non avessimo fatto una sciocchezza, e beh… Fuma aveva deciso che eravamo i genitori ideali per lui e abbiamo dovuto sbrigarci a celebrare le nozze perché Saya non aveva intenzione di sposarsi con una linea meno che invidiabile.

L’aveva detto ridendo e la cosa, in un certo senso, irritò Subaru – Però poi avete avuto un altro figlio.

– Sì, Setsuka-chan. Diciamo che è la prova che abbiamo  _tentato_ di far funzionare quel matrimonio, ma lei pensava ad un’altra persona e io al lavoro, quindi abbiamo optato per una separazione pacifica: lei vive con i bambini in una casa vicino al palazzo dove abito io, ogni sabato sera torno a dormire a casa, la domenica rimango a pranzo, porto i bambini allo zoo… Tutto perfetto, insomma: funzioniamo meglio come amici e genitori che come marito e moglie.

Di colpo, stranamente, l’abbraccio di Sakurazuka gli sembrò meravigliosamente confortevole e vi si abbandonò docilmente.

 _Se è tutto perfetto, che c’entro io?_ , avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma aveva paura della risposta.

– Dopo aver comprato i biscotti, possiamo tornare a casa e cenare con un take-away a casa mia; Naoko-san può fermarsi anche la notte da Kamui.

– Perché?

– Pensavo ti piacesse come idea.

– Sì, ma perché lo fai?

– Perché sei decisamente meglio quando sorridi e oggi è la prima volta che lo fai per così tanto tempo di seguito senza che ci sia tuo fratello nei paraggi, il che vuol dire che, una volta tanto, sorridi a me.

– Perché ti importa? – chiese Subaru, cercando di voltarsi per scorgere la sua espressione.

Seishiro aumentò la stretta, bloccandogli il capo contro la sua spalla – Perché hai ancora vent’anni, questa dovrebbe essere la normalità, per te; ci ho fatto caso ieri, quando ho visto come ti sei ridotto per occuparti di tuo fratello.

Il ragazzo abbozzò un sorriso – Prima era peggio, credo di aver semplicemente scaricato la tensione tutta insieme.

– Come hai fatto a resistere due anni?

Si strinse nelle spalle – Si fa. Non potevo lasciare Kamui a se stesso e ho provato ad andare avanti comunque, anche se non credo di esserci riuscito particolarmente bene. È stato… – un groppo gli strinse di colpo la gola e il naso prese a pizzicare in un modo familiare - … terribile. Non sapevo cosa fare e non avevo nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto; dicono tanto dei servizi sociali, ma l’unica cosa che potevano fare per me era togliermi mio fratello, non aiutarmi a mantenerlo.  _Basta trovare una casa e un lavoro_ , ti dicono: secondo loro è facile? Ci sono coppie sposate, adulte, che si uccidono perché non riescono a tenere dietro all’affitto e alle spese, come si può pensare che ci possa riuscire uno che ha a stento uno straccio di diploma?

Non avrebbe voluto piangere per tanti motivi: non voleva rovinare quella giornata, trovarsi con degli imbarazzanti occhi rossi e soprattutto mostrarsi debole a quell’uomo con cui aveva un rapporto così assurdo; eppure, proprio perché quella giornata era stata così piacevole, perché aveva ricordato com’era la vita quando non c’erano problemi, forse perché, per la prima volta in quasi tre anni, si era finalmente fermato a riposare, che non riuscì a frenarle. Aveva dimenticato come fosse avere qualcuno a cui chiedere aiuto quando c’era un problema, com’era bello svegliarsi al mattino sapendo che c’era chi si sarebbe occupato di tutto; aveva dimenticato cosa volesse dire non essere più solo contro un mondo ostile in cui i soldi sembravano non bastare mai e i datori di lavoro si ricordavano di quanti anni avesse solo quando si trattava di stabilire il salario minimo per lui.

Non gli era mai capitato di sentirsi al sicuro come da quando quell’uomo assurdo era entrato nella sua vita con quella proposta orribile, che però gli aveva dato molto più di una casa e dei soldi.

Seishiro non disse niente: si limitò a stringerlo appena, lasciando che Subaru si rannicchiasse nel suo abbraccio come un ragazzino, e continuò a guardare il tramonto spegnersi lentamente fuori dalla torre.

– Fazzoletto? – chiese, quando sentì che i singhiozzi si erano interrotti.

– Magari.

– Vuoi sederti a bere qualcosa al bar mentre vado a comprare i biscotti?

– No, vengo con te… non voglio andare in giro da solo conciato così – disse, asciugandosi gli occhi – Come sto?

Sakurazuka lo scrutò un istante – Prendi i miei occhiali da sole, su, altrimenti crederanno che ti abbia picchiato.

Subaru lo seguì docilmente e rimase fuori dalla pasticceria a guardare quell’uomo alto, vestito di nero, che si faceva consegnare due sacchetti di dolci; di colpo lo sfiorò l’idea che, in fondo, potesse essere un buon padre.

– Quanti biscotti hai preso? Guarda che Kamui è tremendo con quelli, sarebbe capacissimo di finirli tutti in una giornata!

– Te l’ho detto: i pulcini sono per lui e i coniglietti per te – gli porse uno dei due pacchetti e, alla vista della distesa di coniglietti dagli occhi neri che si ammassavano lì dentro, Subaru sentì che aveva  _di nuovo_  voglia di piangere.

– Aspetta almeno di arrivare in macchina prima di riaprire i rubinetti – sospirò Sakurazuka.

Presero l’ascensore, che stavolta scese nel buio rischiarato dalle innumerevoli luci della città che si accendevano via via che calavano le tenebre, e nel giro di qualche minuto l’autista chiuse le portiere dietro di loro – Ecco, adesso puoi riaprirli.

– Cosa? – biascicò Subaru, asciugandosi gli occhi umidi.

– I rubinetti. E la cosa che mi preoccupa maggiormente è che, se reagisci così davanti a dei biscotti, ho paura di cosa potrai fare all’arrivo del fattorino del take-away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 059. Cibo](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Quando il fattorino del take-away lasciò casa di Seishiro, Subaru aveva smesso di piangere da un pezzo.

– Meno male, temevo per la mia tappezzeria – commentò Sakurazuka porgendogli la busta con la loro ordinazione.

– Eppure sono sicuro che tu abbia un cuore da qualche parte, Seishiro-san – rispose il ragazzo – È biologicamente impossibile che non sia così, no? Non saresti qui in piedi a stressarmi per aver abbassato la guardia in quel maledetto secondo, altrimenti!

– A giudicare da quanto è umida la spalla della mia giacca, è stato  _più_  di un secondo – ghignò l’uomo.

– Lavorare con te dev’essere  _orribile_.

– Beh, in un certo senso anche tu  _lavori per me_ , Subaru-kun – rispose Sakurazuka con un’occhiata divertita – Come ci si trova?

Il ragazzo soffocò la risposta nel cartone del riso al curry; in altri momenti, gli sarebbe venuto naturalissimo dargli una rispostaccia, ma qualcosa glielo impediva, adesso, come una sorta di piacevole languore, quel persistente sfarfallio nello stomaco e, in generale, i muscoli del viso che si distendevano in un sorriso di continuo, che lui lo volesse o no.

Stupidi muscoli.

Anche a Seishiro sfuggì un sorriso – Com’è?

– Buono.

Era più che buono: era la prima volta che mangiava un take-away senza Kamui, davanti ad un film in DVD, dopo una giornata di divertimento, shopping, cinema, cose che non ricordava più che sapore avessero da anni; era la prima volta da un pezzo che cenava con qualcuno che non fosse suo fratello, che non era un estraneo, né un amico, qualcuno che non sapeva classificare ma che c’era, e che faceva sentire la sua presenza con un’insistenza quasi incomprensibile.

Però era lì. Con i suoi modi da padrone del mondo, con le sue richieste imbarazzanti, ma c’era: c’era stato la sera in cui gli avevano portato via Kamui, il giorno era riuscito a riprenderselo, quando era stato operato, per tutte le ore dell’intervento, in silenzio, c’era stato ogni giorno, a modo suo – spesso un modo fastidioso – però nessun altro aveva mai voluto farlo, con lui, a parte i suoi genitori. Era una figura che non aveva niente a che vedere con l’idea di famiglia, era più… era un nodo alla gola, uno sfarfallio nello stomaco, un rossore sulle guance. Era qualcosa a cui non voleva dare nome e al quale  _temeva_  di trovarne uno, perciò si accontentava di stare lì in silenzio, a consumare un take-away che quasi non riusciva a scendergli giù per la gola.

Quando ebbero tolto di mezzo gli incartamenti della cena (era stato quasi destabilizzante guardare il padrone di casa mangiare direttamente dalle confezioni del ristorante cinese, come un comune mortale) il film era quasi a metà e Subaru si accorse di non averne seguito neppure un minuto; Seishiro gli si sedette accanto, sfiorandogli delicatamente una guancia nel passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle, e lui si sentì imbarazzato come non mai, come se non fossero già mesi che trascorreva le notti con quell’uomo; Sakurazuka prese a baciargli lentamente il collo, ridendo contro la sua pelle in piccoli sbuffi del tremore del suo amante, accarezzando con fare possessivo la spalla su cui posava la mano.

– Se vuoi dirmi di no, stasera ti lascerò in pace – sussurrò con le labbra contro l’orecchio del ragazzo, provocandogli altri brividi.

Non gli aveva mai offerto la possibilità di negarsi: sin dal primo giorno si era preso quel che voleva, quando e come lo voleva, concedendogli al massimo di rifiutargli i baci; col tempo si era abituato a quelle notti controvoglia e, a lungo andare, aveva finito (complici le attenzioni di Seishiro) per trovarle meno sgradevoli e a volte, anche se si costringeva a fare in modo che questo non accadesse, persino piacevoli.

– Mai visto qualcuno tanto testardo – aveva riso l’uomo la prima volta che aveva notato un brivido di piacere percorrere il corpo del suo amante e la furia con cui Subaru aveva tentato di nasconderlo.

– Non sono affari che ti riguardino – aveva sussurrato il ragazzo, umiliato.

– Visto che ci troviamo nel mio letto – aveva bisbigliato Sakurazuka, sfiorando la sua erezione – Direi che tutto quel che accade qui mi riguarda.

– I patti sono che devo lasciarti fare quello che vuoi, no?

– Sì, ma non c’è scritto da nessuna parte che non debba piacerti.

– Infatti  _non_  mi piace!

– No? – aveva sussurrato l’altro, divertito, accarezzandolo così lentamente da farlo tremare una seconda volta.

–  _No!_

Da allora era diventata una sfida: se Subaru aveva trovato sgradevole farsi usare come un giocattolo, il modo in cui Seishiro lo costringeva a fare altro che giacere immobile come una bambola tra le sue braccia era ancora peggio; _non voleva_  che gli piacesse, era un fatto di orgoglio, l’unico modo per mantenere un ultimo brandello di dignità: finché poteva pensare di aver subito un tormento per amor di suo fratello, poteva sopportare, ma il pensiero che usare il suo corpo potesse diventare qualcosa di diverso, di gradevole, lo raccapricciava. Ed il fatto che Sakurazuka non ci pensasse, o non se ne curasse, gli dava la giusta furia per tentare di resistere alle sue carezze, ma non durava a lungo: piangeva di rabbia impotente, vergognandosi di se stesso più delle volte in cui si lasciava usare provando solo fastidio – non dolore, perché quello, per gentilezza o chissà cosa, quell’uomo non gliene aveva mai dato.

– Se non rispondi mi viene il sospetto che non ti dispiaccia – bisbigliò Seishiro, baciandogli l’angolo della bocca e riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.

– N-no! – balbettò, domandandosi perché la sua voce suonasse così poco convinta – Pensavo solo… che…

– Che?

Aveva un modo di sorridere che in altri momenti lo aveva reso furioso, ma quella sera, stranamente, aumentava solo il battito del suo cuore e lo sfarfallio nel suo stomaco – Che… sei stato… gentile con me, oggi.

– Solo oggi?

Quando metteva quel broncio fasullo, gli si scatenava sempre un odio feroce: eppure quella sera sentì il cuore mancare un battito e si costrinse ad usare la voce più dura che poteva – No, non solo oggi. A modo tuo, lo sei stato dalla prima volta che ci siamo incontrati.

– Speravo ti fossi addolcito, oggi, Subaru-kun. Non c’è proprio niente che io possa fare per scioglierti un po’?

– Non basta quel che faccio?

– Certo, certo – rise Seshiro – Ma quando sorridi è più divertente. Oggi hai sorriso più di quanto abbia mai visto da quando ti conosco.

– Non è vero – rispose il ragazzo, cercando di non suonare aspro come prima – Quando ero a  _Le Petit Ange_ sorridevo di continuo, era richiesto dal contratto.

– Ma lì sorridevi per tutti – bisbigliò Sakurazuka, poggiando le labbra contro la sua gola – Io voglio che tu sorrida solo a me.

– Posso sperare di ottenere una dispensa per sorridere anche a mio fratello?

L’uomo ci pensò su un istante, smettendo di baciarlo – Ma sì, in fondo è solo un bambino… concesso.

– Bontà vostra, Eccellenza.

– Non hai risposto alla mia domanda – stavolta la mano libera dell’uomo scese ad accarezzargli una gamba, scivolando lentamente verso il cavallo dei pantaloni – Se non mi vuoi, stasera posso lasciarti in pace – Subaru si rannicchiò più che poteva contro lo schienale del divano, ma le dita di Sakurazuka scivolarono a sfiorare delicatamente la cerniera – Basta solo che tu lo dica, e io ti lascio andar via.

– Se-Seishiro-san…

– Mhm?

Avrebbe voluto dirgli di non rovinare quella giornata in quella maniera, ma, sotto quelle mani che non erano più estranee da un pezzo, sentì che il suo corpo aveva iniziato a fare il suo comodo e a mostrarsi più sincero della sua voce.

– Te l’ho già spiegato – sussurrò l’uomo, aumentando la pressione sul rigonfiamento che sentiva sotto le dita – Io _voglio_  che ti piaccia, o metà del divertimento se ne va. Non è meglio per tutti e due, così?

Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto dirgli di no, ma si ritrovò a cercare le labbra del suo amante con una foga che sorprese entrambi: quella era stata una giornata strana, irreale, si disse, perciò avrebbe fatto finta di trovarsi ancora in un sogno in cui non doveva pensare a nulla.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 026. Compagni di squadra](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Al risveglio, invece, il sogno sembrava decisamente continuare; Subaru si ritrovò piacevolmente avvolto nelle coperte del letto di Sakurazuka, intontito come poche volte gli era capitato – segno che la serata appena trascorsa era stata  _esattamente_  come ricordava, e il solo pensiero lo fece diventare rosso dall’imbarazzo.

– Oh, sei sveglio.

Era facile, si disse il ragazzo: bastava non guardarlo in faccia.

– Pensavo avresti dormito fino a tardi, stamattina – commentò l’uomo, sedendosi accanto a lui e avvicinandosi con un ghigno divertito – Ieri sera ti sei decisamente  _stancato_ …

– Piantala! – gemette Subaru, affondando il viso nelle coperte.

– Dammi un buon motivo per farlo, Subaru-kun – rispose Seishiro, scoprendogli le spalle e spingendolo sul materasso.

– I-il citofono!

– Prego?

– Non era il citofono, quello?

Sakurazuka rimase in ascolto un istante – Direi di no – concluse, bloccando i polsi del suo amante e premendoli contro il letto in modo che non potesse neppure tentare di rialzarsi – Non usare scuse così banali con me, Subaru-kun, potrei offendermi.

– Non era una scusa!

– Le tue resistenze suonano decisamente fasulle dopo ieri sera, sai?

– Non potremmo fare colazione prima, almeno? – gemette il ragazzo, sperando che quella distrazione potesse interrompere le attenzioni del suo amante – che, quando si trattava di cibo dolce, spostava la sua attenzione su di esso almeno per un po’.

– Sei proprio un guastafeste, Subaru-kun – sospirò affranto l’uomo, mollando la presa; quando fu di ritorno con un vassoio colmo di cappuccino e dolcetti, il ragazzo arrossì leggermente: in fondo erano ventiquattro ore che Sakurazuka si dedicava esclusivamente a lui, come non gli capitava più da anni, e la sensazione era così piacevole che il desiderio di preservare il suo orgoglio stava scendendo ai minimi storici, tanto che non accennò neppure a ritrarsi, quando Seishiro posò la colazione sul letto e si sporse a baciarlo.

– Cosa? – chiese, notando il suo sorriso divertito.

– Niente, pensavo a cose sconce.

– Com’è che non sono stupito?

Ma, prima che l’uomo potesse rispondere, il  _dlin dlon_  discreto del campanello risuonò nell’appartamento.

– Chi è? – domandò sorpreso il padrone di casa.

– Cosa vuoi che ne sappia, questa è casa tua, non la mia! – esclamò Subaru, cercando i suoi vestiti in preda all’imbarazzo.

– Fai prima a mettere la mia vestaglia – rispose Sakurazuka.

Spalancò la porta decisamente seccato: si era già figurato un piacevole prolungamento della sera precedente, e invece qualcuno osava disturbare i suoi piani; aprì la porta seccato, ma il suo viso si distese quando avvertì la familiare stretta con cui sua figlia gli si stringeva contro.

– E voi? – chiese stupito.

– Buongiorno papà! – esclamò Fuma, aggiungendosi alla sorella nell’abbraccio.

– In braccio! – cinguettò Setsuka, tendendo le braccia per farsi tirare su.

– Spero di non averla disturbata, signore – intervenne Sumire, l’altera donna di mezz’età che rimaneva sulla soglia – La signora oggi era impegnata e i signorini desideravano farle una sorpresa; se la nostra presenza è inopportuna, posso…

– No, i miei figli non sono mai inopportuni – rispose l’uomo, tirando su la figlia e distruggendo il meticoloso lavoro di spazzola e pettine che era stato fatto ai capelli del figlio con una carezza. In effetti in quel caso lo erano, con il suo amante vestito solo delle lenzuola nella sua camera da letto, pensò con un sospiro. E va beh.

– Andiamo a mangiare fuori? – chiese Setsuka, appena fu abbastanza in alto per stringersi al collo del padre.

– Non hai appena fatto colazione, signorina? – rispose lui ridendo.

– Oggi escono le fatine!

L’uomo guardò con occhi vacui Sumire, in cerca di risposta.

– Nel ristorante per famiglie dove la signora porta spesso i signorini oggi inizierà una promozione per cui, in ogni menu, ci sarà una fatina colorata in omaggio.

– Tesoro, perché non andiamo a mangiare in un posto che non richieda un viaggio d’urgenza in ospedale al posto del dessert? La fatina te la comprerò poi io.

– Ma a me piace mangiare lì! La mamma ci porta sempre!

– È vero! – esclamò Fuma – E ci sono le tovagliette che si colorano e i tavoli gialli e arancioni!

Seishiro li squadrò divertito – Perché in tutto ciò non vedo il minimo motivo per sentirmi allettato?

– Eddai papààà! – supplicò Setsuka, tirandogli leggermente il colletto della vestaglia. Quando metteva quel broncio le labbra rosa viravano leggermente verso il rosso e i lunghi capelli neri da bambola le ondeggiavano sulle guance in modo adorabile.

 _Piccola commediante_ , pensò, intenerito.  _Ha preso tutto da me_.

Fuma, al contrario, era fin troppo assennato e sincero, pensò dandogli un pizzicotto su una guancia: aveva decisamente ripreso da quell’anima santa di Saya.

– Se non andiamo lì dove andiamo? – chiese il bambino, tirandogli una manica.

– Io voglio andare al ristorante! – rispose la sorella: si poteva sentire benissimo la vena polemica dietro il suo tenero cinguettio da usignolo.

Fuma, che quel tono lo conosceva benissimo, si strinse contro il fianco del padre – A papà lì non piace!

 _Almeno il suo erede capiva i suoi sentimenti_.

– Di chi sono quelle scarpe?

… l’altro problema di avere un erede che somiglia a sua madre è che, quando tira fuori la parte di DNA ripresa da te, lo fa in maniera  _pericolosa_.

– Sono troppo piccole per essere del signor Masa – rispose Setsuka, smettendo per un attimo i suoi capricci.

– Papà ha un ospite – sospirò Sakurazuka, arrendendosi.

– Chi è?

– È un mio amico, Fu-chan – rispose Seishiro, sperando che bastasse.

– E chi è?

– … Un amico di papà, Setsuka-chan.

– È uno di quei signori noiosi sempre eleganti?

– Potreste entrare in polizia, sareste un’ottima coppia, mandereste al manicomio qualunque interrogato.

– Ma tu sai il nome di tutte le mie bambole! – protestò Setsuka, come se questa fosse una motivazione inoppugnabile.

Purtroppo, Subaru ebbe un pessimo tempismo per uscire dalla camera da letto – fortunatamente vestito.

– È lui, papà?

– Sì, Fu-chan – sospiro – Beh, Subaru-kun, non era preventivato, ma… ti presento i miei figli.

Il ragazzo accennò un inchino imbarazzato – Forse è il caso che vada, allora… Kamui-chan si sarà svegliato.

– Chi è Kamui-chan?

– Sumire-san, ma gliel’ha insegnato Saya ad essere così impiccioni? – gemette Sakurazuka.

– Kamui-chan è mio fratello minore – rispose Subaru, divertito da quella scena: aveva tentato di figurarsi Sakurazuka alle prese con i suoi figli, ma non c’era mai riuscito, e la realtà si mostrava decisamente più divertente di come poteva essersela immaginata.

– Quanti anni ha?

– Più o meno la tua età, credo… ha cinque anni.

– Allora sono più grande! – rispose Fuma, orgoglioso – Ho sei anni e vado già a scuola!

– Anch’io vado a scuola! – intervenne Setsuka.

– L’asilo  _non è_ scuola! – la rimbeccò il fratello.

– Sì che lo è! – insistette lei – Ho la maestra, i banchi e la cartella, è una scuola!

– Kamui-chan va all’asilo? – chiese Fuma, stavolta rivolto a Subaru.

– No, non ci va – rispose il ragazzo.

– Perché?

– Perché non andate di là a giocare, bambini? – propose Seishiro – State massacrando il mio ospite e lui non è stato addestrato a gestirvi, poverino.

– Io non ho fatto niente! – protestò il bambino.

– Kamui-chan non sta molto bene – rispose Subaru – Perciò non è mai andato a scuola.

– Peccato – sospirò il bambino – Adesso dov’è?

– A casa, per questo vorrei andare… così potete giocare con vostro padre senza intrusi di mezzo.

– Abiti lontano?

– Fuma? – intervenne Seishiro – Quale parte di “non tediare il mio ospite” non hai capito?

– Quella sul “tediare” – rispose il pargoletto – Che vuol dire?

–  _Infastidire_.

– Ma non mi dà fastidio – esclamò Subaru – Anche Kamui-chan fa così quando parla di te.

– Ah sì? – fece l’uomo, sorpreso.

– Perché Kamui-chan ti conosce e noi no? – protestò Fuma.

– Perché abitiamo qui sotto – rispose il ragazzo – Forse è il caso che vada, adesso, non vorrei che si svegliasse e non mi trovasse…

– Possiamo venire anche noi? – chiese il bambino.

– Anch’io posso? – intervenne Setsuka.

Non ci fu verso di fermarli, un po’ perché quei due, insieme, erano due uragani, un po’ perché Subaru era assolutamente indifeso alla loro sfacciataggine e non seppe cogliere minimamente l’aiuto che gli veniva offerto dal suo amante.

 

~*~

 

Non era abituato a vedere Kamui giocare con gli altri bambini: dacché erano piccoli, il minore dei fratelli Sumeragi era sempre rimasto in casa per via della sua salute e le volte in cui la mamma lo aveva portato al parco Subaru era a scuola, così che fu una novità, per lui, assistere al modo in cui Fuma gli insegnava a giocare a  _Hotel_  sul tappeto del salotto.

– Io ho  _tentato_  di aiutarti – commentò Sakurazuka – È colpa tua che non ti sei lasciato salvare.

– Non è terribile che un padre parli così dei suoi figli? – rispose il ragazzo, porgendogli il vassoio dei biscotti.

– Avevo in mente di meglio, per stamattina – sospirò sconsolato l’uomo, scegliendone uno.

– L’avevo intuito, sai Seishiro-san?

– Colpa tua che hai insistito per fare il prezioso: a quest’ora potremmo trovarci a casa mia a dedicarci a cose più divertenti che assistere a dei bambini che giocano a  _Hotel_!

– A me non dispiace, veramente.

– Ieri sera mi sembravi di tutt’altro avviso, Subaru-kun…

– Me lo rinfaccerai ancora per molto? – sibilò furioso il ragazzo, arrossendo.

– Non sto rinfacciando, Subaru-kun – rispose l’uomo con un ghigno  – Sto solo  _constatando_.

– Vai a constatare da un’altra parte, allora!

– Niisan? – chiamò Kamui, correndo in cucina con la scodella vuota in mano – Ancora biscotti?

– Non ne state mangiando troppi? – chiese Seishiro sorridendo.

– Ma sono buoni… – rispose il bimbo, guardando supplichevole il fratello maggiore.

– Questa è l’ultima volta che la riempio, sappilo! – lo ammonì gentilmente Subaru.

– Papà? – chiamò Fuma – Dici a Setsuka che non devo comprarle una casa solo perché è mia sorella?

– È perché sei cattivo! – si lamentò lei – Papà me ne compra sempre almeno una!

– Perché sennò ti metti a fare i capricci e non si può giocare mai! – la derise il fratello.

– Papààà? – chiamò Setsuka con voce lamentosa.

L’uomo si alzò divertito e sedette in ginocchio insieme ai bambini; Subaru rimase in cucina, ad osservare come quell’uomo dalle spalle larghe e l’elegante giacca nera si trovasse perfettamente a suo agio in mezzo a quella combriccola di pargoletti: spiegava regole, correggeva gli errori, distribuiva i pezzi del gioco e aveva un’aria assolutamente… beh…

– Niisan? Giochi anche tu? – chiamò Kamui, entusiasta.

Subaru pensò che non lo aveva mai visto così felice – Non so giocare… guardo solo?

– Avanti, Subaru-kun, non è così difficile – lo rassicurò Seishiro – Se hanno capito le regole i bambini, puoi farcela anche tu!

 _Ovviamente_  non le afferrò per niente, ma rimase a guardare quel quadretto sedendo con gli altri sul tappeto, osservando divertito le modalità di gioco: alla fine, a giocare davvero erano solo Sakurazuka e suo figlio – il che era comprensibile, vista l’età degli altri partecipanti; Kamui muoveva le pedine su suggerimento di Fuma e Setsuka era più interessata a giocare con le banconote e le casette che a partecipare effettivamente. Era una scena così bella, in cui nessuno badava quasi a lui, che poté godersela in silenzio, ascoltando l’eco dolcissimo di un altro tempo, lontano come un’altra vita.

Seishiro gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia – Hey. Tutto bene?

Subaru rimase ad osservarlo per un istante, senza sapere cosa rispondere.

Avrebbe voluto dire  _Sì, mai stato così bene per così tanto tempo da anni_ ; però gli parve una frase così patetica, così triste, che non volle pronunciarla per non guastare quell’atmosfera.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 094. Indipendenza](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Subaru uscì dal bagno, lasciando che Kamui sguazzasse ancora un po’ nell’acqua della vasca: era di umore ottimo e giocherellava tutto contento con la sua paperella di gomma; il ragazzo si attardò ad osservarlo deliziato: Sakurazuka avrebbe trascorso la notte a casa con la sua famiglia, quindi poteva attardarsi quanto voleva.

– Domani Seishiro-san viene ancora? – chiese il bimbo poco dopo, indossando il suo accappatoio giallo-pulcino.

– Che ci trovi di tanto bello in quello lì, Kamui-chan? – chiese Subaru, sinceramente incredulo, aiutandolo ad asciugare i capelli.

– È simpatico! – rispose il bambino – E poi ci fa sempre dei bei regali e quando sei stato male è venuto subito! E poi è... – ci pensò su un attimo – È alto.

– Alto? – chiese il maggiore, sorridendo – Che vuol dire? Anch’io sono più alto di te.

– Ma lui è  _grande_.

– Anch’io lo sono, Kamui-chan.

– Ma lui è diverso! Lui è… è grande – era impacciato, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma non trovasse le parole – Quando stavi male io l’ho chiamato, lui è venuto subito e ha fatto tutti lui e tu sei stato bene. E mi ha detto che andava tutto bene e che ci pensava lui e a me è passata la paura. Ed è un sacco divertente quando gioca, e Fu-chan e Setsuka-chan anche!

– Ti sei spaventato quando mi sono sentito male, eh? – chiese, prendendolo in braccio – Colpa mia, quando non si mangia succedono queste cose e io sono stato stupido; però appena Seishiro-san mi ha dato la cena, sono stato subito meglio. Mi dispiace di averti fatto spaventare, Kamui-chan.

– Appena gli ho telefonato è passata – rispose il bimbo – Se succedeva quando eravamo ancora dalla signora Kumiko, avrei avuto paurissima.

– Beh, anche lei è un’adulta, no?

– Ma non è come Seishiro-san!

– Insomma, ti piace proprio, eh? – disse il ragazzo, sentendosi un po’ offeso – Che ha di speciale quell’uomo? Solo perché ti fa dei bei regali?

– È che da quando c’è lui… è come stavamo prima. Me lo ricordo poco, però… prima stavamo bene e adesso anche, e non è per i regali o la casa, è perché c’è lui. Prima tu la notte non dormivi mai, facevi sempre brutti sogni… adesso che c’è lui non li fai più.

 _Ne faccio più di prima_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Subaru, ma quelle parole gli avevano stretto il cuore: Seishiro gli piaceva tanto perché era la cosa più vicina ad un padre che Kamui avesse mai avuto, e il pensiero gli riempì il petto di angustia. Non avrebbe mai voluto che accadesse: un conto era stabilire quel patto indecente tra due adulti, ma tirare suo fratello dentro a quella faccenda era qualcosa che aveva voluto evitare sin dall’inizio; per lui non c’era alcun condizionamento affettivo in quel che faceva, ma come si poteva pretendere una cosa del genere da un bambino di cinque anni? Un bambino che, tra l’altro, non sapeva niente di quel che c’era dietro alla presenza di Sakurazuka nella loro vita, che non poteva dunque valutare l’interesse che lo muoveva.

Beh… non c’era interesse nel far giocare insieme dei bambini, questo doveva ammetterlo; ma non doveva succedere: quando quel patto si fosse chiuso, quando sarebbe venuto a noia a quell’uomo così assurdo, come avrebbe spiegato a Kamui il motivo per cui, da un giorno all’altro, non abitavano più in quella casa enorme, perché quell’uomo che gli piaceva tanto, che era diventato il padre che non ricordava di aver mai avuto, era sparito dalla loro vita?

Era colpa sua, si disse. E avrebbe dovuto correre ai ripari prima che le cose peggiorassero.

 

~*~

 

Quando, tre giorni dopo, Seishiro si presentò alla porta dell’appartamento dei fratelli Sumeragi, dopo aver tentato invano di contattare il maggiore dei due al cellulare, si trovò davanti solo Kamui.

– Ciao Seishiro-san! – salutò il bimbo, sorridendo contento.

L’uomo gli accarezzò i capelli – Ciao, Kamui-chan. Tuo fratello dov’è?

– Subaru-niisan è al lavoro!

– …  _Lavoro_?

Il bimbo annuì.

– E tu sei da solo?

– Mi ha lasciato il numero della signora da chiamare, se mi serve qualcosa, e mi ha preparato la cena se torna tardi.

– Ascolta, Kamui-chan – disse l’uomo, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui – Non sai proprio dov’è andato?

– Mi ha lasciato solo il numero del lavoro, ma ha detto che lo devo chiamare solo se è importantissimo.

– Beh,  _per me_  è importantissimo,  _adesso_. Posso averlo?

 

~*~

 

Subaru uscì dal bagno, nascondendo il cellulare nella tasca dei pantaloni: nessuna chiamata da Kamui, ma diverse da Sakurazuka, e la cosa non lo divertiva; aveva pensato per tre giorni a come giustificare quella situazione, ma non gli era venuto in mente assolutamente nulla e quindi aveva scelto il silenzio, almeno finché le spiegazioni non sarebbero state indispensabili.

– Hey, Sumeragi! – chiamò una delle ragazze della cucina – Vai a prendere l’ordinazione al tavolo dodici? Il cliente sembra avere fretta!

– Corro!

Aveva trovato l’inserzione di quel piccolo bar-tavola calda due giorni prima, su una rivista di annunci lavorativi: cercavano un cameriere per ampliare il personale, dal momento che avevano aperto da poco. Aveva telefonato e fornito le sue referenze e, prima ancora di rendersene conto, si era trovato davanti all’entrata del locale, sotto gli occhi gentili della proprietaria, una signora materna che gestiva tutto dalla cucina; le sue referenze l’avevano stupita ( _Incredibile che un giovanotto abbia già tanta esperienza! Devi essere davvero un bravo ragazzo_ , aveva commentato) e aveva deciso di tenerlo in prova per un paio di settimane.

L’ambiente era piacevole e il personale composto di persone di svariate età, ma tutte alla mano: i muri dipinti di giallo e arancione, i tavoli coperti dalle cerate bianche, tutto dava una sensazione di familiarità e comfort davvero piacevole; era da un pezzo che non lavorava più, ma affrontò la stanchezza di correre qua e là con vassoi pieni come una forma di espiazione dalla pigrizia a cui si era abbandonato negli ultimi mesi.

Si avvicinò sorridente al tavolo dodici con il taccuino in mano – Benvenuto! Cosa posso… – le parole gli morirono sulle labbra quando fissò l’attenzione sul suo cliente – Tu…

– Avresti la compiacenza di spiegarmi cosa ci fai qui, Subaru-kun?

Seishiro faceva paura quando aveva quel tono calmo e piatto, pensò; deglutì, cercando di non lasciarsi intimidire – Sto lavorando, mi sembra ovvio.

– No, non lo è. Non ricordo  _nulla_  del genere sul nostro contratto.

– Non c’è scritto che non devo lavorare…

– No, c’è scritto che devi essere a mia disposizione quando lo chiedo. E intendo richiedere la tua presenza  _ora_.

– Adesso non posso, Seishiro-san – rispose il ragazzo, a denti stretti – Ne parliamo quando torno a casa.

L’uomo sorrise divertito – Non se ne parla proprio.

– Che ti costa aspettare un paio d’ore? – tentò Subaru, accorgendosi con rabbia che la sua somigliava fin troppo ad una supplica.

– Il problema non è che io possa o non possa aspettare, Subaru-kun – rispose Sakurazuka, ancora con quel tono orribilmente calmo – Il problema è che io  _non voglio_  aspettare. E, tanto per rinfrescarti la memoria, tu non sei nella posizione di impormi nulla del genere: quando io dico “adesso” è  _adesso_. E basta.

– Non posso allontanarmi ora, mi licenzieranno!

– E quindi? Non ti bastano i soldi della mia carta di credito? Se te ne servono altri, non hai che da…

–  _Non è questo_! – rispose il ragazzo, furioso, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di aver alzato la voce – Possiamo parlarne dopo? Adesso devo…

– No – disse Sakurazuka, alzandosi con calma e afferrandolo per un braccio – Togliti quell’affare di dosso e seguimi.

– Ma  _non posso_! – gemette il ragazzo, esasperato. Non poteva perdere quel lavoro: la paga era buona, gli orari decenti, l’ambiente piacevole… non voleva.

– Scegli – replicò l’uomo – Vuoi uscire da qui con le tue gambe o devo portarti via io di peso?

– Perché non vuoi capire? Due ore, che ti costa?

– Io non aspetto per prendermi quel che è mio, Subaru-kun – scandì Seishiro – Mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro già in passato sulla questione, no?

– Direi che è la prima volta che sei così assurdamente intransigente – rispose il ragazzo, guardandosi attorno: a quell’ora il locale era piuttosto pieno, quindi in pochi si accorgevano che non stava correndo qua e là insieme agli altri camerieri – Che ti è prende?

– Quale parte di  _togliti questa cazzo di divisa e vieni a casa con me_  non hai afferrato, Subaru-kun? – chiese ancora l’uomo, sorridendo amabilmente, ad occhi socchiusi, talmente minaccioso da far rabbrividire il suo giovane interlocutore.

– Sto lavorando, Seishiro-san.

– Un lavoro ce l’hai già, mi risulta.

– Forse... forse non intendo più farlo, Seishiro-san.

Buffo che quelle parole lo terrorizzassero così tanto: qualcosa in lui si ribellò e volle non aver mai dato quella risposta, ma ormai era fatta e la parte orgogliosa, razionale del suo essere, insistette che quella era la soluzione migliore.

– Ah sì? – rispose l’uomo, con un tono così duro da sembrare quasi noncurante – Ci hai riflettuto bene, Subaru-kun?

Qualcosa prese a premergli nel petto, dandogli un’orribile sensazione di calore e soffocamento:  _no_ , gridava, e lui tentò di metterla a tacere chiudendo gli occhi per un istante; ripensò all’appartamento grande, luminoso, in cui per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo lui e Kamui si erano sentiti a casa e al sicuro, un posto in cui qualcuno si occupava di loro. Pensò all’entusiasmo con cui suo fratello parlava di quell’uomo, e ricordava la dolcezza che sapeva avere in alcuni momenti, il suo modo fastidioso di prenderlo in giro, ma che a lungo andare gli era diventato familiare come quel corpo che odorava di un dopobarba costoso. Pensò alla cura che aveva avuto di lui solo qualche giorno prima, e gli sembrò tutto così lontano e spaventoso che aveva il terrore di ricordarlo.

Non sarebbe durata, lo sapeva. Anche se in cuor suo sperava il contrario, sapeva che non sarebbe potuto durare: lui non avrebbe avuto vent’anni per sempre, e Sakurazuka non avrebbe di certo continuato ad occuparsi di lui in quel modo tutta la vita.

Meglio che fosse lui a farla finita, prima di ritrovarsi messo alla porta con la vita in pezzi com’era già successo una volta.

– Allora?

– Domani… domani libero l’appartamento.

– Fa’ come ti pare.

– Non sei tu il problema – aggiunse, deluso che l’uomo non avesse tentato di fermarlo – Anzi, ti sono infinitamente grato per…

– Risparmiami i convenevoli – tagliò corto l’uomo – Ho decisamente di meglio da fare.

Subaru rimase immobile nella sala, con la gola serrata dalla paura e gli occhi che bruciavano tanto erano secchi: provò a sbatterli un paio di volte, ma non si inumidirono neanche un po’, e il petto gli doleva e sembrava rimbombare, come se avesse ricevuto una pallonata.

Conosceva quella sensazione e gli venne la nausea al pensiero di doverla provare di nuovo.

Era solo. Un’altra volta.

 

~*~

 

Seishiro rimase in ufficio tutto il resto della giornata e gran parte di quella successiva: accoglieva con rabbiosa soddisfazione ogni nuova telefonata, registro conti, lettera; tornò a casa che era notte fonda: salì con l’ascensore fino a casa sua, rimase un istante ad osservare l’atrio vuoto e rimbombante e poi uscì sul pianerottolo, scendendo a piedi fino al piano inferiore; rimase un istante in ascolto davanti alla porta e poi l’aprì, entrando nell’appartamento buio.

Era tutto dove l’aveva visto l’ultima volta: mobili, tende, divani… aveva lasciato detto a Subaru di portarsi via quel che voleva, ma non era rimasto particolarmente stupito quando l’uomo del trasloco gli aveva detto che non avevano preso praticamente nulla; accese la luce ed attraversò una stanza alla volta, e tutto era normale, come se Subaru e Kamui, semplicemente, stessero dormendo o fossero usciti per tornare di lì a poco; c’era tutto, persino gli abiti negli armadi: le uniche cose che avevano portato via, erano alcuni vestiti e giocattoli del bambino.

Seishiro arrivò fino alla camera del suo amante e l’aprì: il letto era intatto, le ante dell’armadio chiuse su tutto il loro contenuto.

Non mancava niente.

– Maledetto imbecille – sibilò.

Ma la sua voce suonò così rumorosa, in quell’appartamento deserto, da aumentare soltanto il suo sconforto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 099. Scelta libera (Sparizione)](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Apparentemente, andava tutto bene.

Certo, la nuova casa che avevano trovato era un monolocale, non potevano permettersi più di andare a zonzo per negozi ogni volta che non sapevano cosa fare, né ordinare la cena per telefono tutte le sere, né stare insieme tutto il giorno; in compenso, Subaru doveva tenere sotto controllo ogni centesimo, ma il suo lavoro andava bene e la padrona era molto contenta di lui.

– Ci fa bene questo cambiamento, Kamui-chan – commentò allegramente una sera – In casa non potremmo mai mettere tutte le cose inutili che compravamo prima, non si può sempre mangiare take-away e poi ora ho un bel lavoro, no?

Il bambino mangiucchiò con fare meditabondo la sua cena (il bello di lavorare in una tavola calda era la possibilità di portare a casa quel che era avanzato, con il risultato che il ragazzo non doveva preoccuparsi di cucinare o fare la spesa, il che era un ottimo risparmio), senza rispondere.

– Non ti piace? – chiese il maggiore, preoccupato – Mangi poco, ultimamente… E’ perché sono sempre fuori?

Non era del tutto vero: quando aveva saputo che aveva un fratellino di cinque anni che rimaneva a casa da solo mentre lui era al lavoro, la padrona si era preoccupata e lo aveva invitato a portarlo con sé quando voleva, purché il bimbo rimanesse buono seduto ad un tavolo; Subaru se l’era già portato dietro un paio di volte, nei giorni in cui aveva il turno di un’intera giornata, e tutti i suoi colleghi si erano innamorati di lui: la padrona aveva cucinato un’intera torta al cioccolato solo per lui, con cui gli aveva fatto fare merenda e che aveva impacchettato per loro affinché se la portassero a casa la sera.

– Ma Seishiro-san non ha chiamato?

In un certo senso se l’aspettava quella domanda, anzi, l’aveva paventata fino a quel momento, chiedendosi che scusa avrebbe inventato per rispondere – N-non può, Kamui-chan: qui non abbiamo il telefono, no?

– Ma il cellulare?

– L’ho perso. Finché non lo ricompro, non ho un numero da dargli.

– Ma se lo chiami da una cabina? – insistette il bambino.

– Non ricordo il suo numero a memoria – tagliò corto Subaru – Quindi non potrei comunque.

– Non gli hai dato il nostro indirizzo?

– Non lo conoscevamo neppure noi quando ci siamo trasferiti, no? – rispose il maggiore, ansioso di chiudere quell’interrogatorio ma, allo stesso tempo, rassicurare suo fratello – Adesso non ci pensare, finisci la cena.

– Ma tu non sei triste che non lo vediamo da tanto? – pigolò Kamui, alzando su di lui due occhi così malinconici che al ragazzo venne il magone.

 _Ho aspettato troppo per andarmene_ , pensò; avrebbe dovuto troncarlo subito quel rapporto, prima che la presenza di quell’uomo nella loro vita diventasse così importante.

Per Kamui, ovviamente.

Subaru non ci pensava mai, si disse risolutamente, mentre iniziava a sparecchiare.

Il che era verissimo: non ci pensava quando si svegliava di corsa, si vestiva, lasciava la colazione sul tavolo per Kamui e correva al lavoro, non ci pensava neppure quando arrivava al locale in tempo per il caos dei clienti che si affastellavano lì per la colazione, né quando correva qua e là dalla cucina ai tavoli, cercando di decifrare i geroglifici che aveva scarabocchiato mentre prendeva le ordinazioni.

Ci pensava solo, così, involontariamente, quando notava una giacca nera in mezzo a quelle blu dei  _salarymen_ , o quando una voce dal timbro simile scoppiava in una risata; o quando vedeva un padre da solo con i suoi bambini, o quando un uomo ordinava una torta particolarmente zuccherosa, o quando… quando succedeva una qualunque dannata cosa che gli ricordasse i mesi trascorsi ad essere il suo amante. Cioè quasi  _di_   _continuo_. La sera era forse il momento peggiore: per motivi di spazio avevano solo un futon e vi dormiva con Kamui: la prima sera aveva pensato che questo gli avrebbe ricordato i primi tempi in cui erano rimasti soli, mentre il solo pensiero che lo accompagnò fino ad un sonno nervoso, quella prima notte, fu che la presenza di suo fratello, che gli si accoccolava contro la schiena, era quanto di più diverso dal modo in cui Sakurazuka, quando si fermava a dormire con lui, lo bloccava contro di sé con un braccio, addormentandosi con il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. La disparità tra i ricordi e la realtà gli aveva stretto così forte lo stomaco che si era addormentato per disperazione, non prima che qualche lacrima silenziosa fosse andata ad inumidire il suo cuscino.

Non voleva tornare indietro, pensò risoluto, sbattendo con malgarbo i piatti di plastica nel secchio: si costringeva a pensare con disgusto alla vita facile e agiata che aveva condotto con il baratto del suo corpo, ma la realtà più ripugnante era che sapere che era stata una parentesi piacevole, una delle poche cose buone che gli fossero capitate da quando la disgrazia gli aveva portato via metà della sua famiglia.

Ma era stata una  _parentesi_ : un lasso di tempo (nel quale si era crogiolato troppo a lungo, per questo ora era perseguitato da pensieri imbecilli) che gli era servito per rimettersi in piedi e riprendere a vivere in modo autonomo, dignitoso, con suo fratello, perché non aveva bisogno d’altro.

 

~*~

 

Filò tutto bene per un mesetto: il lavoro era stancante, ma gli piaceva, l’atmosfera era rassicurante e la signora Kiko era una specie di zia materna e affettuosa; Kamui aveva messo su un paio di chili grazie alla sua ottima cucina e ai dolcetti che gli serviva ogni volta che Subaru lo portava con sé ( _I bambini deperiti non sono né belli, né sani_ , sentenziava) e iniziava ad avere un aspetto, se non paffuto, almeno non più gracile. Gli abiti non erano belli come quelli che aveva lasciato a casa di Sakurazuka, ma era un bambino così tranquillo che non li strappava, né macchiava in modo indelebile.

Andava bene, tutto bene: c’era solo quell’aria strana di Kamui, a volte troppo malinconica anche per il suo visetto serioso, un silenzio troppo profondo, come se fosse carico di domande che non riusciva a porre; quando finalmente cedeva alle insistenze di suo fratello, si limitava a chiedere – Ma Seishiro-san non chiama? Non l’hai più visto?

Subaru non avrebbe voluto, ma quando sentiva quelle domande la sua espressione, per non farsi addolorata, diventava dura, così come la sua voce; sapeva che quel bambino non aveva colpa di nulla, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. Il solo risultato era che il bimbo non chiedeva più nulla di quell’uomo per un pezzo, almeno finché il fratello maggiore non cercava di capire di nuovo il motivo dei suoi silenzi, ed otteneva lo stesso risultato.

– Seishiro-san come sta?

– Non ne ho la più pallida idea, Kamui-chan.

Diventava sempre più mogio, a quelle parole, e anche le sue domande si erano fatte più laconiche: al primo accenno di stizza di Subaru, interrompeva subito quella che, solo fino a qualche settimana prima, era un terzo grado in piena regola. Il ragazzo ci diventava pazzo: avrebbe voluto poter estirpare il ricordo di quell’uomo dalla mente di suo fratello, ma sapeva che era impossibile, visto che non riusciva a toglierlo neppure dalla sua. Lo coglieva un’ansia spaventosa, in quei momenti, e il solo modo che aveva per combatterla era farsi a sua volta più duro, con se stesso più che con suo fratello.

Era come un’ombra che si stendeva su di loro, ma la cosa più brutta è che non era un qualcosa di negativo, tutt’altro: era il ricordo di un momento rassicurante e persino divertente della loro vita, anzi, per Kamui lo era stato senza la minima nuvola ad oscurarlo; per lui quell’uomo divertente, che sapeva trattare così bene i bambini, era stato una specie di papà ideale, che offre alla sua famiglia una casa grande, tante cose belle e soprattutto la sicurezza di esserci, di poter alzare il telefono e chiamarlo, o anche solo sapere che era al piano di sopra e, se succedeva qualcosa di brutto, sarebbe arrivato a risolverlo.

E Subaru si avvelenava l’anima, perché, anche se in modo molto diverso, Seishiro era stato la stessa cosa anche per lui.

 

~*~

 

– Hey Minako-chan – chiamò Subaru, gettando uno sguardo nel locale mezzo vuoto dopo il tour de force dell’ora del pranzo – Dov’è Kamui?

– Non lo so – chiese la ragazza, guardandosi intorno – Gli ho portato un succo di frutta prima, ma c’era così tanto casino che non saprei dirti quand’è stato… magari è al bagno?

Il ragazzo andò a controllare, sentendo un magone tutt’altro che piacevole nel petto: i bagni erano deserti, in cucina non c’era e non si era neppure addormentato su uno dei divanetti.

Non c’era.

– Non è possibile… – balbettò, sedendosi lentamente.

– Non fare così Subaru – esclamò Minako, avvicinandosi – Kiko-san! Kiko-san! Ha visto Kamui-chan?

– No, sono sempre rimasta in cucina – rispose la donna: le bastò un’occhiata al viso mortalmente pallido del ragazzo per capire che stava succedendo qualcosa di grave.

Cercarono nelle strade e nei negozi intorno al locale, chiesero ai passanti, ma nessuno sembrava aver visto nulla; chiamarono la polizia, ma la sola risposta che ottennero fu “ _Non si preoccupi, sa come sono i bambini: sarà andato a fare un giretto perché era annoiato, se non dovesse tornare nelle prossime ore ci richiami_ ”.

– Ma Kamui non lo farebbe  _mai_! – gemette Subaru, paonazzo di collera – Non è quel tipo di bambino!

Cercarlo non era servito e, anche se lo faceva impazzire, non rimaneva che aspettare, mentre il petto gli si riempiva di ombre e lugubri preoccupazioni.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 100. Scelta libera (Paura)](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Subaru camminava per strada come un ubriaco, sbandando, intontito; non aveva ben chiaro dove stesse andando, perché la mente era completamente ovattata.

Gli ricordava un altro giorno, quella sensazione di disperata oppressione, quello in cui gli avevano portato via Kamui; con la differenza, poteva capirlo ora, che quella volta suo fratello era al sicuro in un istituto dove avrebbero avuto cura di lui: adesso, per quel che ne sapeva, poteva essere già stato ucciso o peggio, chissà dove. Si guardava intorno senza vedere, tanto che urtava le persone e gli oggetti come fosse un cieco.

Aveva la nausea, freddo e una maledetta, spaventosa e accecante  _paura_.

 _Voglio andare a casa_ , sussurrò una vocina nella sua mente.  _Voglio andare a casa_.

Si chiese che razza di casa avesse, adesso, in cui non c’era nessuno ad aspettarlo: aveva pensato di aver perduto tutto una volta, ma soltanto ora si sentiva spaesato, davvero solo. Si chiese perché diamine continuasse a camminare, come se potesse seminare una paura furiosa che invece gli dilagava dentro, ma non riusciva a fermarsi, perché qualcosa gli diceva che avrebbe vomitato anche l’anima, tanto era contratto il suo stomaco.

 _Voglio andare a casa_ , continuò a ripetere la voce e gli parve che fosse quella di Kamui, o la sua, di quando era bambino e gli capitava di perdersi in mezzo alla folla, e cercava disperatamente con gli occhi, vagando trascinando i piedi come stava facendo in quel momento, in attesa che la mamma o il papà arrivasse e lo prendesse per mano.

Una goccia d’acqua gli sfiorò una guancia: nel giro di pochi secondi ne sentì altre cadergli addosso, sui capelli, sul viso, le mani; comprese che stava piovendo solo quando vide degli ombrelli aprirsi, sbocciando come fiori, sulla folla intorno a lui: pensò a Kamui, che magari si trovava in strada e si stava inzuppando, e gli venne da piangere per l’ansia e la paura. Prese a camminare in fretta, sempre più in fretta, come se sapesse dove stava andando.

E, in un certo senso, quando iniziò a riconoscere i palazzi, i giardini ed i negozi, si accorse di dove stava andando: stava tornando a casa.

Con il cuore stretto dalla paura al pensiero di trovare la porta chiusa.

 

~*~

 

L’ascensore era occupato, perciò per un po’ salì i gradini: ad un tratto gli sembrò di essere sul punto di rigettare il cuore e quindi si attaccò disperatamente al pulsante rosso della chiamata, ansimando disperatamente, con le gocce che cadevano dai capelli che gli entravano in bocca; aveva fatto una piccola pozza di pioggia ai suoi piedi e scivolò leggermente mentre entrava nell’ascensore, evitando accuratamente di guardarsi allo specchio per non arrendersi alla miseria del suo aspetto. Sbirciò comunque, involontariamente, e si vide pallido come un fantasma nella luce soffusa, fradicio di pioggia e con gli occhi gonfi; somigliava ad un barbone ubriaco, pensò, e tentò di risistemare almeno i capelli arruffati dall’umidità, visto che per i vestiti inzuppati e le scarpe infangate c’era poco da fare.

Quando le porte si riaprirono e vide il portone che conosceva così bene, gli venne un groppo in gola: gli si avvicinò barcollando, sfiorandolo appena con le dita come se toccasse una persona amata; lasciò scivolare lo sguardo sul campanello, ma non osò allungare la mano per suonare: gli bastava essere lì per sentirsi rassicurato, anche se non c’era un solo motivo per esserlo. Come al solito, del resto, pensò con una smorfia che avrebbe dovuto essere un sorriso e, invece, divenne un singhiozzo. Si accoccolò contro il portone, poggiando la fronte contro la superficie gelata e si concesse qualche minuto di pianto, ripetendosi che era tutta colpa sua se le cose erano andate storte e che ormai, probabilmente, non c’era più modo per riparare alla sua idiozia. Per orgoglio aveva fatto in modo di lasciare l’unico appoggio sicuro che avesse e adesso Kamui era disperso chissà dove, senza che lui potesse trovarlo in alcun modo; si fregò gli occhi e rimase ad osservare, con la vista appannata, le venature più scure del legno, sfiorandole con la punta del naso e disegnandovi una scia bagnata, non sapeva neppure lui se di pioggia o di lacrime.

Quando sentì il portone muoversi, fu sicuro che si trattasse di un capogiro.

– Eccoti – commentò incolore la voce di Seishiro – Mi avevano avvertito dalla portineria che stavi salendo, ma è passata quasi mezz’ora e non ti facevi vivo, ho temuto ti fossi lanciato da una delle finestre.

Si può sentire la mancanza del sarcasmo? Aveva sempre pensato che delle persone si soffrisse l’assenza di ciò che avevano dato di buono, della gentilezza, delle carezze, dei sorrisi.

Invece, a vedersi davanti l’aria seria di quell’uomo e a riconoscere la nota di scherno nella sua voce, pensò solo ch’egli era mancata da impazzire.

– Beh, a cosa devo questa visita? – chiese Sakurazuka, poggiando la schiena contro lo stipite della porta – Mi sembrava di aver capito che c’erano cose migliori per te nella vita, che avere me intorno. O sbaglio?

Non avrebbe voluto piangere, ma gli sembrava di essere al limite della sopportazione e che i suoi occhi non fossero minimamente in grado di arginarle.  _Voglio andare a casa_ , ripeté di nuovo quella voce, ma Subaru non osava muoversi, perché aveva perfettamente chiaro, ora, cosa fosse la “porta” che aveva immaginato prima, lungo la strada, e sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare il colpo di vedersela chiudere in faccia.

Ma Seishiro era lì, come in attesa (o forse intento a godersi la sua vittoria), e fecero tutto le lacrime, in fondo: allungò piano una mano, che tremava come se avesse la febbre, e la strinse sulla stoffa della giacca scura dell’uomo, appoggiandosi come se fosse l’unico appiglio durante un terremoto; mosse un passo in avanti, esitante, finché non sentì la sua fronte sfiorare la spalla dell’altro e vi si poggiò, sentendola pesante come un macigno. Non osava aspettarselo, ma Sakurazuka lo accolse gentilmente, e a Subaru sembrarono trascorsi secoli da quella volta sulla Tokyo Tower in cui aveva pianto per la prima volta nel suo abbraccio e si rese conto di nuovo, come quel giorno, che non c’era altro posto sicuro per lui al mondo, se non quello, per quanto pieno di difetti potesse essere. Perché Seishiro era arrogante, sarcastico e dispotico, ma non lo aveva mai scacciato, neanche quando avrebbe potuto; lo sfiorò per un istante il pensiero che, forse, avrebbe potuto non farlo mai, ma l’ansia per suo fratello lo riscosse di colpo.

– Kamui – balbettò – Non so com’è potuto succedere, ma è sparito, non riesco più a trovarlo e…

– Diciamo solo che tuo fratello è più veloce di te nell’essere sincero, Subaru-kun – rispose Sakurazuka, divertito – Non hai fatto caso che il tuo bel ristorante è vicino ad uno dei negozi dove vi mandavo a comprare i vestiti per bambini? L’ha visto, è entrato, ha detto di essere uscito con me e di avermi perso di vista e una commessa, riconoscendolo, l’ha messo sul primo taxi per casa mia.

A Subaru parve che tremasse tutto – Quindi… è qui?

– No, io ero al lavoro: mi hanno telefonato dalla portineria e l’ho fatto portare a casa da mia moglie; a sentire Saya, ora sta facendo merenda con Fu-chan e Setsuka: avrebbe voluto telefonarti, ma non si ricordava il numero del tuo ristorante, quindi gli ho detto che sarei venuto a prenderti io.

– E perché diamine non l’hai fatto? – avrebbe voluto essere un grido, ma gli parve che la voce fosse scesa di un’ottava di sua sponte.

– Volevo vedere cos’avresti fatto. Ero  _sicuro_  che saresti venuto qui, prima o poi, ma se avessi immaginato che ci saresti arrivato in questo stato… – lo scrutò un istante, soprappensiero. Poi ghignò e proseguì – Naa, inutile fingere, se avessi saputo che ti saresti presentato in lacrime, bagnato come un pulcino, mi sarei comportato  _esattamente_ come ho fatto.

– Sei un bastardo! – esclamò Subaru, liberandosi dalla sua stretta con uno spintone.

– Non particolarmente, ho fatto di peggio – rispose l’uomo, divertito – E comunque, ora sei qui.

– Come sono arrivato me ne rivado! – disse il ragazzo, con voce malferma – Come cazzo ho potuto  _pensare_  di venire qui!

– Perché, hai un altro posto in cui andare, Subaru-kun?

–  _Certo_  – sibilò lui, furioso – In questo mese e mezzo non abbiamo mica dormito sotto i ponti!

– E allora che sei venuto a fare, qui? Non sono un investigatore privato o un mago, non ti avrei certo ridato Kamui-chan con uno schiocco delle dita.

– Non si vede che sono  _leggermente_  sconvolto?! È stata una giornata  _orribile_  per me, spiegalo al tuo ego del cazzo!

– E il tuo “ego del cazzo”, Subaru-kun? Perché tutto questo disastro non sarebbe successo, se tu non fossi ossessionato dal bisogno di dimostrare che puoi farcela da solo, soprattutto  _senza di me_.

– Tu hai un  _gravissimo_  problema di megalomania, Seishiro-san.

– Eri più carino mentre piangevi, Subaru-kun – rispose l’uomo, sospirando affranto – Ora: vuoi entrare e asciugarti, o preferisci vagare per Tokyo alla ricerca di casa dei miei figli?

Il ragazzo poggiò il piede sul primo gradino (nella confusione del momento non prese in esame l’ascensore) e quello scivolò, forse per la suola bagnata, forse per il tremore incontrollabile che lo scuoteva; evitò di scendere da seduto tutta la rampa aggrappandosi al corrimano, ansimando e pensando  _Ecco, adesso mi scoppia il petto, non è umanamente possibile resistere ancora_. Rimase seduto qualche secondo sul gradino, con la testa che girava e la vista annebbiata dall’ansia che si scaricava e la rabbia che premeva; Sakurazuka lo raggiunse e si inginocchiò accanto a lui, con l’aria gentile e condiscendente che Subaru gli aveva visto usare più di una volta con Kamui o i suoi figli.

– Tu lo sai che non è una questione di orgoglio, no? Il  _mio_ , almeno.

 _No, non lo è_ , rispose la solita vocina nella testa del ragazzo, e lui seppe che aveva ragione; era inutile negare che era stato unito a quell’uomo solo dal contratto o dal bisogno di una casa e del denaro: era stato così per i primi tempi, ma poi qualcosa di quell’individuo insopportabile lo aveva affascinato e anche adesso non riusciva a non guardare la forma delle sue mani, le dita lunghe, la piega ironica delle labbra, quegli occhi color ambra che somigliavano in modo spaventoso a quelli di un gatto. Strinse le mani sulla ringhiera di ferro, come se potesse sorreggerlo, e sentì di nuovo quello sfarfallio nello stomaco, il rossore salirgli alle guance paonazze di freddo quando la mano di Sakurazuka si sollevò ad accarezzargli il viso.

– Non fare il bambino, su. Andiamo a casa.

Avrebbe almeno voluto alzarsi con dignità, ma gli sembrava che le gambe fossero fatte di gelatina, e si limitò a stringere quella mano calda nella sua gelata, poggiandovi contro il viso; chiuse gli occhi, un attimo, e pensò che gli sarebbe andato benissimo addormentarsi lì, sui gradini di marmo, con i vestiti inzuppati addosso, perché tanto ormai era a casa e niente avrebbe più potuto fargli del male.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Bingo_italia, 43. Perdono](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html)

Seishiro aveva un modo tutto suo di trattarlo, le volte in cui Subaru gli si era mostrato in uno stato di vulnerabilità: diventava gentile, persino servizievole, pur senza dimenticare qualche frecciatina, come se quella situazione di schiacciante superiorità gli permettesse di concedersi una tregua. Lo trattava come se lui fosse stato una statuetta di cristallo da maneggiare con cura, un oggetto prezioso da trattare con affetto, ma anche con la sfacciata arroganza di poterlo stuzzicare a suo piacere, per ricordargli che, in un certo senso, apparteneva a lui.

Era un modo di fare… destabilizzante; il ragazzo entrò nel bagno che era stato preparato per lui e fece scivolare lo sguardo su quella stanza in cui gli sembrava di non mettere piede da secoli: possibile che fossero trascorsi meno di due mesi dall’ultima volta? Gli sembrava  di provenire da un altro tempo, forse perché, nell’appartamento che aveva preso con  Kamui, il bagno non c’era ed erano costretti a servirsi di quello pubblico, che per fortuna distava pochi metri dal condominio.

– La vasca è pronta, quando vuoi.

Subaru si strinse addosso gli abiti fradici: era assurdo, ma si sentiva in imbarazzo a spogliarsi davanti a quell’uomo, come se la rottura ed il tempo trascorso lontani li avessero di colpo resi estranei; Sakurazuka prese a svestirlo, scuotendo il capo con un sorriso, e ignorando i suoi tentativi di impedirglielo. Era la prima volta che lo faceva senza che quello fosse il preludio del sesso, e il ragazzo si stupì a pensare che una cosa del genere potesse essere  _dolce_ : le mani di Seishiro erano calde contro la sua pelle gelata e di colpo, nel sentirsi toccare con delicatezza, gli parve di riconoscerle e si ritrovò ad arrossire.

– Come se fosse la prima volta che ti tolgo gli abiti di dosso – ghignò l’uomo, divertito.

– Non ti sfugge mai  _niente_ , eh?

– Se mi lascio sfuggire i dettagli imbarazzanti, dove finisce il divertimento?

– Posso lavarmi da solo! – esclamò il ragazzo, arrossendo ancor di più nel vedere Sakurazuka avvicinarsi con la spugna ed una bacinella colma d’acqua insaponata.

– Avanti, Subaru-kun – rispose l’altro – Fingi di essere un cucciolo abbandonato preso dalla strada: l’aspetto che hai è esattamente quello, ti manca l’atteggiamento docile, l’aria afflitta è già tutta lì sul tuo viso!

– Non sono un cane a cui devi fare il bagno! – sbraitò Subaru, strappandogli di dosso la spugna.

– Facciamo gatto?

– Facciamo che  _esci subito di qui_ , Seishiro-san?!

– Mordere la mano che ti aiuta, Subaru-kun… mi deludi – sospirò l’uomo, affranto.

– Cancella quell’espressione dalla tua faccia, è talmente falsa che me ne accorgo persino  _io_!

 

~*~

 

La privacy gli venne concessa per la doccia, ma, mentre si godeva il calore e la soffice carezza della schiuma nella vasca, Subaru sentì la porta del bagno schiudersi: avrebbe voluto urlare qualche improperio al padrone di casa, ma la sensazione di benessere che provava per la prima volta da mesi (fare il bagno in una vasca pubblica, con Kamui che giocava con paperelle e pesciolini, schizzandogli l’acqua addosso tutto contento, non era certo la sua idea di relax) era così rilassante che riuscì a stento a socchiudere gli occhi.

L’uomo sedette sul bordo, dietro la sua nuca, e prese ad accarezzargli delicatamente le spalle, immergendo le mani nell’acqua calda.

– Che intenzioni hai, Seishiro-san?

– Io? Assolutamente nulla: non passo mica la vita ad architettare piani per attentare alla tua virtù.

– Non ricordo di aver mai avuto le tue mani addosso senza che ci fosse più di un piano dietro – sussurrò il ragazzo, quasi ipnotizzato dal lento tocco di quelle dita sulle braccia indolenzite.

– Se non sentissi rumore di fusa appena ti sfioro, Subaru-kun – bisbigliò l’uomo, facendo risalire una mano ad accarezzargli lentamente la gola – Forse non sarei così ossessionato, no?

– Io non sono un gatto – protestò debolmente Subaru, socchiudendo gli occhi e muovendosi involontariamente contro quelle carezze.

– Può darsi – rispose Sakurazuka, rovesciandogli delicatamente la testa all’indietro e chinandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.

Lo ricordava quel tipo di bacio, pensò il ragazzo con un brivido: era quello lento, sensuale, che su di lui faceva più danni delle carezze più esplicite; tra l’altro, dato in quella posizione, era dannatamente scomodo, e Subaru si mosse per raddrizzare il capo, sollevando un braccio per stringerlo dietro al collo dell’uomo e tirarlo verso di sé.

– Se vuoi fare il bagno insieme non hai che da chiedere – commentò Seishiro, ridendo e togliendosi la schiuma dai capelli.

– Scusami – rispose l’altro, notando solo in quel momento di avergli infradiciato di acqua e sapone la camicia.

– Oh, figurati. Anzi, bagnata per bagnata… – proseguì Sakurazuka, lasciando scendere una mano lungo il petto del ragazzo, ignorando la manica arrotolata che si inzuppava man mano che le sue carezze si facevano più vicine al ventre del giovane.

– Chi è che diceva “non passo mica la vita ad architettare piani per attentare alla tua virtù”?! – esclamò Subaru, paonazzo, cercando inutilmente di impedire all’uomo di impossessarsi della sua involontaria erezione.

– Lo stesso che adesso si sta godendo le tue fusa, Subaru-kun – ghignò Seishiro, avvicinando il viso del ragazzo per baciarlo.

 

~*~

 

Due mesi.

Subaru spinse il naso contro il cuscino di Seishiro, domandandosi che magia spaventosa fosse quella che cancella il tempo, la fatica e le difficoltà durate settimane e settimane nel giro di un paio d’ore o poco più; un leggero sfarfallio nella pancia sembrò volergli offrire un suggerimento, ma lui preferì ignorarlo e non complicare quel momento così tranquillo.

 _Va tutto bene_ , gli sussurrò la voce di prima: Kamui era al sicuro (impegnato a giocare e ingozzarsi di biscotti, probabilmente) e lui… anche lui lo era, adesso, rannicchiato tra le coperte sfatte di quel letto.

– Che vuoi fare? – chiese Seishiro, spegnendo la sigaretta e alzandosi dal letto – Andiamo a recuperare tuo fratello?

Stava per rispondere  _Certo_ , quando lo colpì un pensiero – Dove?

– A casa dai miei figli, no?

 _Quindi da sua moglie_ , pensò Subaru, sentendo come un palloncino che gli si sgonfiava nel petto; non era una novità, anzi, sapeva benissimo dell’esistenza di quella donna e ogni tanto aveva anche cercato di immaginarla, scacciando il pensiero appena iniziava a farsi troppo opprimente. Solo che incontrarla, nella sua casa, era un pensiero che lo agitava più di quanto avrebbe voluto; e poi, lei? Non le avrebbe dato fastidio trovarsi in casa un perfetto estraneo che era stato ( _era_?) l’amante di suo marito per mesi? O forse c’era abituata? Una stretta dolorosa gli serrò lo stomaco per un istante: era successo altre volte, con altri amanti?

– … O devo chiamare e avvisare di preparare il letto anche per Kamui-chan? – proseguì Sakurazuka con un ghigno, ignorando le fosche riflessioni del suo ospite – Tanto lì è in ottime mani e lo stesso si può dire di te, no? – fece scivolare lentamente due dita sulla schiena nuda del ragazzo – Vero, Subaru-kun?

Il suo senso del dovere gli impose di scacciare quella mano e andare a recuperare suo fratello, non importava dove; eppure provava quel senso di meraviglioso languore, quella facilità al capriccio infantile di voler pensare a se stesso, godendosi attenzioni che fossero riservate a lui e lui soltanto: si riscosse con fatica, pensando che era esattamente quel sentimento ad averlo portato fuori da quella casa, lontano da quell’uomo che gli sorrideva sornione, concedendogli il lusso di scegliere se farsi spingere sul letto  _di nuovo_  o rimandare a dopo.

 _Già, dopo quando?_ , si chiese. Non era più il suo amante, non era più il suo mantenuto, non erano neanche amici, non erano niente: due persone che andavano a letto insieme, lui per bisogno, un bisogno imbarazzante di sapersi stretto contro quell’uomo impossibile, e Sakurazuka… non avrebbe saputo dire perché lo volesse e pensò che non gli sarebbe neppure piaciuto scoprirlo, perché probabilmente non sarebbe stata una spiegazione piacevole. Si mise a sedere, riluttante, e si costrinse a dire – Mi dispiace arrecare questo disturbo… e poi devo dare una lavata di capo a Kamui: può avere tutte le ragioni del mondo, ma mi ha fatto prendere un colpo!

– E va beh, ci ho provato – rispose Seishiro, stringendosi nelle spalle – E comunque non sarei tanto duro con lui, Subaru-kun… voleva vedermi e mi ha cercato, tutto qui.

– Come accidenti gli sarà venuto in mente… – brontolò l’altro, cercando la sua biancheria sparsa ai piedi del letto.

– Dice che gli manco. E che  _io_  mancavo anche a  _te_.

Il ragazzo sollevò di colpo lo sguardo, lanciandogli un’occhiata tra l’imbarazzato e lo sconcertato – Se lo prendo, io… Non gli avrai mica creduto,  _spero_! Almeno per la parte che concerne me!

Seishiro gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita – A giudicare da quel che è successo nemmeno due ore fa, Subaru-kun… ti sono mancato decisamente  _tanto_.

Sakurazuka si perse l’entrata in bagno del suo amante, troppo impegnato a massaggiarsi il naso dolorante per la cuscinata ricevuta in piena faccia: per una volta, se l’era proprio meritata…


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Bingo_italia, 69. Vergogna](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html)

_Non è stata una grande idea_.

Subaru continuava a ripeterselo da quando aveva messo piede fuori di casa di Seishiro, ma ormai la macchina procedeva lungo la sua strada e non c’era modo di fermarla; considerò per un attimo il suo abbigliamento: aveva addosso un paio di jeans vecchi, a cui non aveva mai fatto un orlo e le cui estremità quindi, a furia di camminarci su, si erano sdrucite e strappate; la maglia aveva un paio di schizzi di crema che aveva pulito alla bell’e meglio, ma che avevano lasciato un alone sulla stoffa scura; le scarpe erano vecchiotte e di certo avrebbero avuto un aspetto migliore se le avesse spazzolate o smacchiate, ma non aveva mai trovato il tempo o la voglia per farlo. I capelli erano arruffati e aveva gli occhi ancora un po’ gonfi, il cappotto era l’unica cosa pulita e ben stirata di tutto il suo abbigliamento per il semplice motivo che era un prestito di Seishiro – e quindi gli pendeva sulle spalle, troppo larghe per le sue, e gli arrivava quasi alle caviglie.

Il risultato finale era un quadro da incubo. Non era mai stato dedito alla moda o ai dettami dell’eleganza, ma quel giorno, complice la sfortuna, poteva dire di sfoggiare il peggio di sé, e proprio quando doveva incontrare la moglie di Sakurazuka; il solo pensiero gli annodava lo stomaco e a poco serviva ripetersi che lui, con quella donna lì, non aveva nulla da spartire (a parte un marito fedifrago) e non avrebbe dovuto curarsi in alcun modo di un suo giudizio – anche perché era fresco di quelli caustici di Seishiro sul suo abbigliamento.  _Domani tiro fuori gli abiti che hai lasciato qui, non posso toglierti gli occhi di dosso un minuto che ti riduci come un moccioso di strada lasciato senza sorveglianza._  Subaru aveva accuratamente evitato di figurarsi di rispondergli che lui, al momento, non aveva alcun diritto di sindacare sul suo aspetto, ma l’atmosfera era tornata in modo così repentino indietro, come se nulla fosse successo, che non aveva osato rischiare di far di nuovo danno, e aveva taciuto.

Tentò di grattare via la macchia più vistosa con un’unghia, ma senza risultato.

– I vestiti sono bagnati? – chiese Sakurazuka.

– Un po’ umidi, ma non è un problema.

– Se ti ammali, direi che lo diventerebbe: non mi dai l’impressione di avere difese immunitarie che meritano più della sufficienza.

– Le mie difese immunitarie stanno  _benissimo_  – rispose piccato il ragazzo.  _Cazzate_ , ovviamente, visto che bastava uno spiffero un po’ insistente per fargli venire il mal di gola o il torcicollo, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

L’uomo lo squadrò poco convinto – Sarà…

–  _È_. E sappi che sei  _fastidioso_.

– Mi sto solo preoccupando per te, Subaru-kun: perché non ti senti commosso dalle mie premure?

L’altro sollevò lo sguardo sconsolato: no, non poteva farcela. Quell’uomo lo avrebbe  _massacrato_ , come se la situazione non fosse stata già abbastanza imbarazzante.

– Oh, siamo arrivati.

Il ragazzo sbirciò fuori dal finestrino e rimase basito: si era immaginato una villa principesca, una di quelle case tradizionali che coprivano  _chilometri_  con il loro dispiegamento di parchi, edifici, laghetti, e invece… era una comunissima abitazione, circondata da un’alta palizzata in legno da cui sbucavano qua e là le fronde di qualche albero, ma si vedeva comunque che era di stazza assolutamente comune – È… questa? – chiese, titubante.

– Sì – ghignò l’uomo – Cosa ti aspettavi, una versione in scala del palazzo Imperiale?

– Conoscendo il tuo ego? Immaginavo una versione in scala 1:1 del Palazzo Imperiale.

– Volevamo una vita il più normale possibile per i bambini – rispose Sakurazuka, stringendosi nelle spalle – E a Saya non piace vivere in case troppo grandi, dice che sono vuote e le fanno sentire freddo al cuore.

Subaru annuì imbarazzato, perché era esattamente quel che pensava anche lui – A te come piacciono? Le case, dico.

– Grandi sono comode – disse semplicemente l’uomo.

– Dipende…

– Saya rispose “Perché non sei  _tu_  che devi pulirle”.

– Non ci credo, esiste qualcuno che riesce a tenerti testa?

Lo disse abbozzando un sorriso, ma non gli piacque affatto quel pensiero.

– Non avrei fatto lo sforzo di portarla all’altare, altrimenti. Entriamo?

Non si sentiva pronto, pensò il ragazzo, sentendo lo scoramento gravargli addosso come una cappa pesante; non si sentiva pronto ad affrontare quella donna, quella faccia della vita di Sakurazuka che non gli apparteneva e strideva con quel filo esilissimo che era il loro rapporto.

– Subaru-kun? – Seishiro gli sorrise, tenendogli la portiera aperta – Andiamo? Non morivi dalla voglia di sgridare tuo fratello? Su – gli porse la mano e a quella non riuscì a dire di no: allungò esitante il braccio e sfiorò con le dita infreddolite il palmo caldo dell’altro, dicendosi che, in fondo, lui non aveva colpa di nulla; non aveva cercato quel rapporto, ci era finito dentro e basta e non si sentiva di aver fatto del male a nessuno, tranne che a se stesso.

Faceva male vedere Sakurazuka aprire il cancello di casa con le sue chiavi, vederlo percorrere il vialetto verso il portone commentando la disposizione degli ultimi fiori piantati, suonare il campanello e prendere in braccio i suoi figli, come un padre normale, come faceva  _suo_  padre: lo faceva sentire fuoriposto in un quadretto familiare in cui non c’era posto per lui.

– Vieni, Subaru-kun – lo chiamò l’uomo, implacabile, con Setsuka che gli si aggrappava al collo ridendo.

– Forse non è il caso – osò balbettare.

– Niisan! – Kamui gli corse incontro e si aggrappò all’orlo della sua maglia; aveva il viso felice, sorridente, come non ne vedeva da tempo – Scusa se sono uscito senza dirtelo, però sapevo che poi mi fermavi e non volevo!

– Mi hai fatto preoccupare, Kamui-chan. Non devi farlo  _mai_ ,  _mai_  più, o ti metterò in punizione fino alla maggiore età!

– Ma volevo rivedere Seishiro-san – pigolò il bambino – E Fu-chan e Setsuka-chan… e poi Seishiro-san mancava anche a te!

– Questo chi te l’avrebbe detto?

– Eri più felice prima, quando stavamo da lui.

Lo disse con la sfacciata sincerità dei bambini e a Subaru venne il magone, perché significava che i pensieri che credeva tanto nascosti erano invece così forti da trasparire sul suo stesso viso; si inginocchiò e lo tirò su in braccio, senza più voglia di sgridarlo per aver fatto quello che  _lui_  avrebbe desiderato fare. Si stava bene con Seishiro,  _lui_ stava bene, e si sentiva felice, nonostante tutte le ombre: era divertente persino battibeccare e farsi prendere in giro, perché si sentiva a casa. Solo che non era la  _sua_  di casa, pensò evitando accuratamente di guardare verso il portone ancora aperto.

– Subaru-kun, casa si raffredda! Venite dentro, su.

Il ragazzo si strinse il bimbo contro il petto, come fosse stato un orsacchiotto, e si mosse verso l’entrata, luminosa e invitante dal buio del giardino.

– Oh, eccovi! Seishiro, sei il solito: non puoi dire “aspettaci per cena” e poi presentarti quando ti fa comodo.

Varcando con passo esitante la soglia, Subaru vide la donna e rimase qualche secondo a guardarla, incantato; non era tanto per la cascata di capelli biondi, per il fisico da ragazza, più che da donna, ma per l’aria da mamma che trasudava da lei, dal grembiule impiastricciato di schizzi della cena, dal sorriso caldo, accogliente. Era quella la donna a cui stava rovinando la pace domestica e si sentì un mostro, assolutamente concorde con lei se avesse voluto lanciargli contro tutte le suppellettili di casa.

– Non trattarmi come se fossi un moccioso, Saya – si lamentò Sakurazuka, mettendo giù la figlia – Non ti basta tormentare loro due? Oggi hai avuto anche una vittima in più!

– I bimbi a lavarsi le mani, su – lo ignorò lei, battendo le mani.

Subaru, riluttante, mise giù suo fratello e si trovò senza più difese davanti alla donna: accennò un inchino tesissimo, invidiando l’inconsapevolezza di Kamui che trotterellava dietro agli altri bambini, tallonato da un Sakurazuka che il ragazzo avrebbe volentieri massacrato per la vigliaccata di lasciarlo lì solo ad affrontare l’ignoto.

– Finalmente ti conosco, Subaru-san – esordì lei.

– Grazie per aver avuto cura di mio fratello, signora – balbettò lui, impacciato – Mi dispiace di averle arrecato disturbo, se avessi saputo…

Si interruppe perché lei si era chinata e sbirciava il suo viso con curiosità – Aveva ragione Seishiro! – esclamò giungendo le mani – Sei bello come un attore!

Il ragazzo la guardò, spiazzato – Come?

– Sono mesi che Seishiro non fa che parlarmi di te, non vedevo l’ora di conoscerti.

Aveva un sorriso meraviglioso, pensò Subaru, che la illuminava come una lampadina fa con un paralume di carta di riso.

– Era infuriato quando hai deciso di lasciarlo, ma sono sicura che se l’è cercata – continuò lei, con un sospiro sconsolato, come se parlasse della marachella di uno dei suoi figli – Ti chiedo scusa se ha un pessimo carattere, ma spero che ora tu possa perdonarlo e rimanergli accanto.

– Come? – ripeté basito il ragazzo.

– Povero caro – sospirò lei avvicinandosi e sfiorandogli un braccio con aria materna – Quello sconsiderato non te l’ha detto? Ti ha trascinato qui convinto di dover litigare con una moglie infuriata?

– Mi… mi aveva accennato qualcosa… – tentò di rispondere lui, spiazzato.

– Seishiro è come un fratello per me – sorrise lei – Forse il nostro errore è stato metterci tanto per capirlo… però ci ha regalato Fuma e Setsuka e non sarebbe potuto andare meglio.

– Io… mi dispiace.

– Perché mai? – gli si accostò ancora e a lui parve di venire trattato come uno dei suoi figli, con comprensione e dolcezza – Abbiamo capito dove sbagliavamo e abbiamo fatto le nostre scelte; così come io ho qualcuno per me, desideravo fosse così anche per Seishiro, è troppo egocentrico per essere lasciato da solo, a lungo andare diventa insopportabile anche a se stesso!

– Questo non lo credo possibile – non poté trattenersi dal dire Subaru.

– Vedo che inizi a conoscerlo – rise lei – Su, adesso andiamo a tavola, o quei due inizieranno a battibeccare.

– Chi?

– I figli hanno bisogno di  _regole_  – giunse una voce dal salotto.

– Fanne qualcuno tuo, Tohru, e  _poi_  potrai parlare.

– Bado ai tuoi ogni giorno, Sakurazuka, quindi ho  _il diritto_  di parlare più di te!

– Saya, questa qui devo trovarmela davanti ogni volta che vengo a cena? – brontolò Seishiro – Poi mi accusi di essere poco presente in casa!

Subaru squadrò una donna alta, dai lunghissimi capelli scuri, che scrutava con aria di sufficienza il padrone di casa e il senso di spaesamento non scemò – Tohru, questo è Subaru-san – disse Saya, ignorando del tutto il battibecco, come si fa con i bambini.

– Oh, poverino – esclamò l’altra donna – Così giovane e già così sfortunato.

Sakurazuka la incenerì con uno sguardo furente – Almeno ha dalla sua la giovinezza, cosa che tu non possiedi più da un bel pezzo.

– Parli proprio tu, che sei il più  _stagionato_  qui dentro? – ribatté lei, caustica.

La padrona di casa li fulminò con un’occhiataccia e condusse i bambini ed il ragazzo verso una tavola imbandita: Subaru rimase un istante a fissare i cuscini, le suppellettili semplici e si domandò come avesse fatto a vivere senza quell’ambiente in quegli ultimi tre anni; la malinconia gli strinse il cuore così forte che aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi.

– Difendimi almeno tu, Subaru-kun – disse Sakurazuka con voce lamentosa.

– Da chi? – balbettò lui, cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé.

L’uomo lo scrutò un istante e gli passò una mano sulla fronte – Tutto bene?

– Certo… La signora chi è?

– Tohru – rispose Seishiro a mezza bocca – La donna di Saya.

–  _La_ …

– Diciamo che, quando Fuma e Setsuka sono tornati dalla prima settimana di asilo dicendo di essersi “fidanzati” con due coetanei di sesso opposto al loro abbiamo riso come matti. L’eterosessualità non è particolarmente di moda tra gli adulti di questa casa – concluse con una risata.

– Oh – balbettò Subaru, spiazzato.

Le sue riflessioni si infransero sulla figura di Saya che, inginocchiata a capotavola, dall’altro lato rispetto a Seishiro, riempiva i piatti che i bambini – Kamui compreso – le porgevano contenti; era così bella, così  _mamma_ , che avrebbe voluto avere di nuovo quattro anni e imitarli.

– Perché non vivi qui? – chiese, d’impulso; lui non avrebbe messo piede fuori da una famiglia così neanche sotto tortura.

– Perché c’è il lavoro – rispose Sakurazuka – E il mio rischia di creare problemi a loro, perciò è meglio che io non abiti qui. E poi, perché ci sei tu – concluse, dandogli un buffetto.

– Io?

– Sei un ottimo motivo per non pensare a nient’altro.

Le farfalle nello stomaco di Subaru sembrarono iniziare a battere le ali tutte insieme, dandogli quasi una vertigine; di colpo pensò che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto essere altrove, con Seishiro, e non avere altro che lui a cui pensare.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Bingo_italia, 07. Appuntamento al buio](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/bingo.html)

La quotidianità della famiglia Sakurazuka era bizzarra e Subaru ebbe modo di accorgersene sin da quella sera: la regina indiscussa era Saya (anche se Setsuka sembrava darsi moltissimo da fare, dal basso dei suoi quattro anni e mezzo, per diventare la sua erede il prima possibile: a giudicare dal modo in cui già redarguiva il padre ed il fratello, non c’erano dubbi che ci sarebbe riuscita in brevissimo tempo), ovviamente; il ruolo di “uomo di casa” era conteso tra Seishiro e Tohru, che a quanto pareva era ospite fissa, con grande fastidio reciproco dei due contendenti.

– Cosa non va in lei? – osò chiedere Subaru sottovoce, quando Seishiro gli si accomodò accanto sul divano; dopo cena avrebbe voluto togliere il disturbo, ma Saya aveva insistito perché lui e Kamui si fermassero per il gelato e poi Fuma aveva chiesto di poter vedere  _La carica dei 101_  prima di andare a mettere il pigiama per la nanna.

– È  _insopportabile_  – rispose lui – Il solo fatto di stare qui dentro più tempo di me le fa credere di avere il diritto di sindacare sull’educazione dei miei figli; se mi guasta Setsuka-chan con i suoi modi da virago…

– Non credo sia possibile – osservò divertito il ragazzo, notando con quanta cura la bambina aveva badato a sistemare la gonnellina ed i capelli nel mettersi a sedere davanti alla tv – È già praticamente una signorina, tutta sua madre.

– Affatto – lo interruppe l’altro, sorridendo – È tutta  _mia_  madre: stesso viso, stesso carattere, stessi modi da damina… Per questo ci tengo tanto che rimanga così com’è ora.

Era strana una confessione del genere da quell’uomo, pensò Subaru con un sorriso – Tohru-san vive qui con loro?

– No, per fortuna. È una regola che abbiamo stabilito quando ci siamo separati: niente amanti in casa. Abita poco distante da qui, ma è quasi sempre tra i piedi, a cena, a pranzo, quando lei e Saya portano i bambini a rischiare la lavanda gastrica in qualche fast-food…

– Non ci posso credere – esclamò Subaru, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi per le risate trattenute – Sei un padre _chioccia_!

–  _Taci_. Ti ho sentito chiedere alla babysitter di controllare se Kamui-chan respirava nel sonno.  _Più volte_.

– Mio fratello non godeva di ottima salute, ti ricordo – replicò piccato il raazzo.

– Sei  _noioso_ , Subaru-kun – sospirò l’uomo, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita e tirandoselo contro, poggiandogli una guancia sul capo.

–  _Seishiro-san_  – sibilò Sumeragi, tentando di spingerlo via; c’erano solo loro due nel salotto (Saya e Tohru erano sparite dopo aver portato via le coppe vuote del gelato) e i bambini, seduti sul tappeto davanti alla tv – Non mi sembra il caso!

– Figurati – rispose Sakurazuka, ignorando le proteste – Finché i cani non tornano a casa, non c’è speranza di schiodarli da lì davanti.

In effetti i bambini scrutavano tutti intenti lo schermo, seguendo le avventure dei dalmata con estremo interesse, come se non le avessero viste e riviste, anche più volte nello stesso giorno, un numero spaventoso di volte: erano carini, tutti e tre uno accanto all’altro sui cuscini, di spalle, Setsuka tutta composta in ginocchio e Fuma e Kamui a gambe incrociate, quest’ultimo con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia. Sembravano davvero così rapiti che Subaru finì per rilassarsi, domandandosi dopo un po’ se era più lui che si appoggiava a Seishiro o viceversa; però non era una sensazione sgradevole e quella giornata era stata talmente densa di ansie ed emozioni in generale, che finì per chiudere gli occhi e assopirsi senza rendersene conto.

Si svegliò nel sentire Kamui che gli saliva in braccio e si appiccicava contro il suo petto, sospirando beato – Forse è il caso di andare – biascicò, svegliandosi controvoglia.

– C’è una stanza in più, qui, potete fermarvi – rispose Sakurazuka con voce leggermente intontita (segno che forse si erano addormentati in due).

– Non avevi detto “niente amanti in casa”?

– Se tu e quella strega non foste un’eccezione, non avreste neppure varcato la soglia del cancello, pensavo che l’avessi capito.

 _Cosa diavolo sono, io, per te, Seishiro-san?_ , avrebbe voluto chiedere: ma aveva suo fratello a portata di orecchio (e non era sicuro di volergli far ascoltare quella conversazione) e  _La carica dei 101_  era giunta alla sua conclusione, segno che quella domanda doveva essere rimandata.

Di nuovo, dovette ammettere.

– Domani attacco a lavorare alle sei e mezza ed è già abbastanza tardi, Seishiro-san…

– Sei proprio determinato a continuare questa storia del lavoro, Subaru-kun? – commentò l’uomo con aria condiscendente, come se stesse trattando con il capriccio di uno dei suoi figli.

– Direi di sì, visto che ho sperimentato com’è dormire su una panchina e ho capito che non ne sarò mai capace.

– Il vostro vecchio appartamento è esattamente come l’avete lasciato, lo sai?

– Non era nostro, Seishiro-san: era tuo.

– Quando cavilli diventi insopportabile, Subaru-kun.

– Che sono i cavilli? – chiese Kamui, tutto interessato alla discussione.

– Vuol dire quando una persona si attacca alle cose stupide per non rispondere alle domande – spiegò l’uomo, divertito – Tuo fratello lo fa  _di continuo_  con me e non è affatto gentile!

– Non sperare di tirare Kamui-chan in questa discussione…

– Perché non sei gentile con Seishiro-san? – chiese il bambino, preoccupato.

– Perché Seishiro-san non lo è con me – tagliò corto il ragazzo, alzandosi in piedi e tirandosi in braccio il fratello – Su, andiamo via, è tardissimo e domani devo andare al lavoro.

– Noo! – gemette Fuma – Non potete rimanere ancora cinque minuti?

– Posso farti accompagnare lì domattina in macchina, se vuoi, e Kamui-chan può rimanere qui con Sumire e Setsuka – proseguì il padrone di casa.

– Credo che noi due dobbiamo fare una chiacchierata, Seishiro-san – rispose Subaru, nervosamente – Ma non stasera, oggi è stata una giornata… strana.

– Resta allora: Sumire porta i bambini a dormire e noi abbiamo tutta la notte per tutto quello che vuoi.

– Cancella quel ghigno dalla tua faccia – brontolò il ragazzo – Il mio lavoro è correre per una sala piena di gente con i vassoi in mano, non ho tempo di sonnecchiare dietro ad una scrivania come qualcun altro.

– Continuo a chiedermi che motivo hai per scegliere a tutti i costi questa via, infatti.

– Questa è una risposta che rientra nella categoria “Dobbiamo parlare, ma non adesso”.

– Hai un giorno libero o sei come uno schiavo alla catena ed è già tanto se ti concedono di uscire da lì per tornare a casa?

– Sei un sindacalista e io non lo sapevo, Seishiro-san?

– No, ho solo bisogno di incastrarti per questa famosa conversazione: conoscendoti, la rimanderai finché avrai fiato per inventare scuse.

– Subaru-niisan sta a casa il martedì – cinguettò Kamui, combattendo contro il sonno.

– Traditore – bofonchiò scocciato il maggiore.

– Allora ho perso la mia occasione per questa settimana – rispose Sakurazuka – Sicuro di non volerti fermare qui, Subaru-kun?

– Sì, grazie lo stesso per la proposta, Seishiro-san.

Da un lato non gli dispiaceva rimandare quella conclusione, aveva il mal di testa solo a prepararsi mentalmente ad affrontarla.

– Vi faccio almeno riaccompagnare da un taxi – concluse l’uomo con un sospiro.

 

~*~

 

Per i giorni successivi, di Seishiro Sakurazuka non ci fu neppure l’ombra: Subaru si alzò intontito mattina dopo mattina, domandandosi se non avesse sognato tutto, e preparandosi mentalmente il discorso che avrebbe voluto fargli mentre si lavava i denti, si spostava in metropolitana e correva qua e là con il suo vassoio in mano; ma tanto sapeva essere tutto inutile: quell’uomo aveva  _sempre_  saputo vanificare ogni suo tentativo di organizzazione fino a quel momento e non aveva dubbi che, in una situazione del genere, avrebbe dato il meglio (o peggio?) di sé.

Era giunta la domenica mattina e, terminata l’ondata di coppie e famigliole mattutine, il locale respirava un po’ di pace; il campanello sulla porta suonò per la prima volta da una mezz’ora a quella parte e Subaru, che stava dando una mano in cucina, non ci fece neppure caso.

– Subaru-kun? – chiamò la voce graziosa di Minako.

– Cosa? – farfugliò lui mentre spostava un sacco di farina.

– C’è un cliente che chiede se puoi servirlo tu, dice che è un tuo amico. E guarda che mi dispiace un casino, perché è davvero  _figo_! Sbrigati o ci vado io!

Al ragazzo parve che le braccia gli si dovessero staccare da un momento all’altro: mollò il sacco e si affacciò sulla sala, notando sconfortato Sakurazuka accomodato ad uno dei tavoli.

Cosa diceva a proposito della capacità di quel tizio di vanificare ogni suo tentativo di pianificazione?

– Qui non siamo in un  _butler’s cafe_ , Seishiro-san – sospirò, avvicinandosi con il menu in mano – Non si  _ordina_  il cameriere, ma solo quel che si vuole trovare nel piatto.

– Oh, non lo sapevo – rispose l’uomo con un sorriso amabile – Ho aspettato che il locale fosse deserto per avere la sicurezza di non farti avere scuse, perciò apprezza il mio sforzo: sono in ritardo di secoli con la colazione e mi sto sacrificando solo per te.

– Trasudo commozione – bofonchiò Subaru, sentendo un pericoloso sfarfallio nello stomaco – Cosa ti porto?

– Cosa mi consigli?

– Di andare a casa e non infastidirmi mentre sono al lavoro? Non è stato molto divertente, l’ultima volta che sei venuto qui.

– Io parlavo della colazione, Subaru-kun.

– Non hai uno stuolo di domestici pronti a servirtela a casa?

– Ma io voglio  _questa_  – insistette lui – Voglio capire quali meraviglie culinarie ti fanno preferire questo posto al tornare a vivere nel tuo vecchio appartamento; e se ti sento puntualizzare sull’argomento “tuo” e “mio”, ti garantisco che neanche  _questa_  visita sarà divertente.

– Ti consiglio il menu due, allora – ringhiò il ragazzo – Ottimo per chi vuole garantirsi il diabete giovanile.

– Accetto questo augurio di rovina e distruzione – rispose l’uomo con un sorriso.

Subaru scosse il capo esasperato e si ripromise di ingerire del DDT per sterminare le dannate farfalle che stazionavano nel suo stomaco – Il fatto che tu abbia ordinato non prevede che io rimanga qui a farti gli occhi dolci mentre fai colazione, lo sai?

– Trovo si tratti di un grosso deficit nel vostro servizio, dovresti parlarne alla proprietaria.

– Potrei consigliarle di aprire una  _black list_  di gente da non far entrare qui dentro… hai mica una tua fotografia dietro, Seishiro-san?

– Evita i capricci e siediti, non sono io quello che ha farneticato a proposito della necessità di parlare quanto prima.

– Affrontare i problemi per te è sinonimo di “farneticare”?

– Quando il problema non c’è, sì.

Minako gli fece cenno dalla cucina che il vassoio era pronto e Subaru si avviò a ritirarlo, deponendolo davanti a Sakurazuka – Buon appetito.

– Siediti.

– Dammi un solo motivo per farlo: sono qui per lavoro, non per  fare la dama di compagnia.

– Il locale è  _deserto_ , Subaru-kun e tu sembri essere reperibile solo qui, perciò siediti e affrontiamo questa fantomatica discussione.

Il ragazzo lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia – Mangia e io chiedo un paio d’ore di permesso.

Non sarebbe arrivato indenne alla fine di quella giornata, lo sapeva.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 075. Ombra](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

– Com’era la tua colazione?

– Buona – rispose Seishiro, accendendosi una sigaretta – Ammetto che mi aspettavo di peggio.

Subaru affondò il mento nella sciarpa che aveva al collo, invidiando la tranquillità con cui l’altro sedeva sulla panchina del minuscolo giardino che distava pochi passi dalla tavola calda; l’autunno inoltrato cominciava a farsi sentire con un’intensità che somigliava già a quella invernale. Nelle vetrine dei negozi si vedevano già festoni e Babbi Natale rossi, nonostante fosse solo la metà di novembre: c’era stato un tempo in cui aveva amato quel periodo, ma ora non gli trasmetteva che ansia e un magone costante.

– Dunque? – fece Sakurazuka.

Il ragazzo si volse a guardarlo e sentì il solito sfarfallio nello stomaco: aveva provato a spiegarlo in tutte le maniere che non coinvolgevano i sentimenti, ma alla fine non c’era riuscito e aveva dovuto arrendersi all’evidenza, almeno con se stesso.

– Seishiro-san…

– Sì?

Le parole gli si scioglievano sulla lingua come gelato d’estate, lasciandolo però sempre con un silenzio pieno di non-detti dal retrogusto amaro.

Sakurazuka gettò la sigaretta e si alzò in piedi, avvicinandosi per dargli un bacio: Subaru si ritrasse di scatto, come davanti ad una fiamma – Ti sembra il posto? – sibilò, arrossendo irritato.

– L’ultima volta non hai fatto tanti capricci, mi pare.

– Perché ti diverti tanto a tormentarmi, Seishiro-san? Se sto sulla difensiva mi attacchi, se mi lascio andare me lo rinfaccerai appena possibile, una volta sei gentile e quella dopo… Non so mai cosa aspettarmi da te, è una tensione continua.

– È divertente – rispose l’uomo, stringendosi nelle spalle – E poi ti costringe  ad essere sincero con me, anche e soprattutto quando non vuoi.

– Non ti sfiora il dubbio che questa cosa possa essere terribilmente destabilizzante per me?

– Non è colpa mia, Subaru-kun; te l’ho detto più di una volta: lascia fare a me,  _fidati_  di me e andrà tutto alla perfezione.

– Lasciare tutto nelle tue mani? Che idea geniale.

– Mi risulta che, finora, le cose siano andate male solo quanto  _tu_  ti sei ostinato a fare un colpo di testa per dimostrarmi che avevi un orgoglio da difendere a tutti i costi.

– Non penso che il possesso della dignità sia una tua esclusiva, sai? – replicò il ragazzo, piccato – E comunque, non si trattava solo di proteggere il mio ego dai tuoi tentativi di demolirlo: io ho Kamui e devo occuparmi di lui.

– Oh, quindi è per questo che lo hai portato via da una casa decente, in cui non era  _mai_  lasciato da solo e disponeva di sicurezza economica, per un monolocale in cui trascorre le sue giornate da solo in mezzo agli avanzi della cucina, vero?

– Cosa vuoi saperne  _tu_  di come gestisco mio fratello? E comunque, avrei dovuto portarlo via, prima o poi – sbottò Subaru, sempre più nervoso.

– E perché, di grazia?

– Che razza di domanda è? Ti sembra possibile che una…  _cosa_  come la nostra possa durare? E se io potrei non avere problemi a perdere tutto da un giorno all’altro, pensi che valga lo stesso per un bambino di cinque anni solo al mondo? Kamui-chan, prima, aveva solo me: non se lo ricorda com’è avere una famiglia e ha finito per affezionarsi a te più del dovuto.

– E tu, Subaru-kun?

– Io cosa?

– Tu non ti sei affezionato a me? Neanche un po’?

Come poteva un uomo di trent’anni e più mettere un broncio del genere e non sembrare un inarrivabile idiota?

– Non sono un bambino che non ricorda nulla di suo padre e, da un giorno all’altro, si ritrova con un  tizio che potrebbe benissimo esserlo e lo tratta come se lo fosse davvero!

– Credo sia umano: ha la stessa età di mia figlia, come avrei dovuto comportarmi?

–  _Non avresti dovuto_! Ma questa è stata una mia colpa e purtroppo è Kamui che ne paga le conseguenze, ora.

– È meraviglioso stare con te, Subaru-kun: per ogni passo in avanti che si fa, immediatamente ne corrispondono tre indietro; sembra il Gioco dell’Oca.

Il ragazzo rimase basito per un istante, in dubbio se soffermarsi su quello “stare” o puntualizzare a proposito del Gioco dell’Oca. Alla fine fu la sua bocca a scegliere per lui l’opzione più imbarazzante –  _Stare_?

– Sì, Subaru-kun:  _stare_ , stato in luogo, figurato, in questo caso; perché, come definiresti altrimenti la nostra relazione? Direi che abbiamo superato la fase “solo sesso” da un bel pezzo: ti ricordi com’era, no?

Subaru ebbe un flash della sensazione orribile delle carezze di Sakurazuka sulla sua pelle le prime notti insieme, la sgradevolezza, l’imbarazzo, l’umiliazione… E poi, troppo recenti per poterli dimenticare, la frenesia, il desiderio che si sprigionava dalle dita di quell’uomo al minimo tocco, la sua pelle che si faceva come di cera calda sotto le sue mani e bruciava, docile ed impaziente. Se fosse stato una persona diversa, capace di vivere il sesso con la tranquilla allegria di un gioco eccitante, non si sarebbe stupito di un simile cambiamento; ma lui si conosceva abbastanza da sapere che quella novità era figlia di un processo lento, fatto di conversazioni al limite della presa in giro, crisi di rabbia e pianto, ammissioni e di quello sfarfallio che sentiva anche in quel momento, mentre osservava gli occhi ambrati, da gatto, del suo interlocutore.

Lo amava, tutto qui. Non sapeva dire quando fosse cominciato, ma sapeva che quel sentimento era lì e non poteva ignorarlo, anche se sarebbe stato più semplice; lo squadrò per un istante, concedendosi di indugiare su quel volto, quelle mani, sul profumo di dopobarba che gli pizzicava il naso e sentì un tale desiderio di rifugiarsi tra quelle braccia che gli venne male al cuore.

– Allora? – incalzò Seishiro.

– Cosa? – rispose Subaru, spiazzato.

– Cosa siamo noi due?

Glielo aveva chiesto senza tono di sfida, solo con quell’aria sorniona da gatto che attende, placido, che il topo esca dalla tana per finire tra le sue zampe – Non lo so. Ma suppongo che  _tu_ , invece, lo sappia, o almeno creda di saperlo.

– Io lo so, infatti. Non ti avrei portato a casa mia, altrimenti.

_È una regola che abbiamo stabilito quando ci siamo separati: niente amanti in casa._

Ricordarsi quelle parole gli diede un brivido di esaltazione e di paura: poteva andare tutto a posto, poteva essere la fine del periodo più orribile della sua vita, poteva essere, finalmente, il porto sicuro a cui approdare dopo anni di tempesta. Eppure, il pensiero di un simile cambiamento, quello di legarsi così tanto a qualcuno, risvegliò in lui un senso di panico che purtroppo ben conosceva: ricordava ancora la sera trascorsa con Kamui, abbracciati nel suo letto, tutte le luci di casa accese e suo fratello che neanche piangeva, ma si lamentava flebilmente del modo in cui lo stringeva quasi a soffocarlo, dicendo che se aveva tanta paura potevano andare a dormire nel lettone con mamma e papà.

– Sono lusingato, ma… non è il caso, Seishiro-san.

– Oh, per favore. Sono d’accordo sul fatto che i miei sentimenti possano  _lusingarti_ , Subaru-kun – rispose l’uomo, con tono concessivo – Ma ti proibisco ti scappare di nuovo, è frustrante e decisamente irritante sprecare così tempo che si potrebbe occupare in modo migliore.

– Si riconduce sempre tutto a  _te_ , vero?

– Ovvio. Non sono il centro del tuo mondo, Subaru-kun?

Sakurazuka lo fissò con uno sguardo così sfacciato che il ragazzo dovette costringersi a non rispondergli  _Sì, pezzo d’imbecille che non sei altro_  – Spiacente di deluderti, ma quel posto è già occupato da mio fratello.

– Conosco quel tipo di posto, è lo stesso che occupano per me i miei figli – rispose l’uomo, accarezzandogli una guancia – E, proprio perché lo conosco, so che ammette più di un “primo posto”.

– Ah sì?

Seishiro fece scivolare le dita ad abbassare la sciarpa che Subaru, nel tentativo di sfuggire il suo sguardo, si era sollevato fin quasi al naso – Oh sì – bisbigliò, accorgendosi divertito che gli bastava agganciare distrattamente la sua mano con due dita per impedirgli di sfuggire al suo bacio.

Ma per una volta tanto preferì non farglielo notare e dedicarsi semplicemente alle sue labbra.

 

~*~

 

Una vittoria così era tanto prevedibile da essere scontata, considerò Seishiro, scrutando la figura accoccolata di Subaru nel futon; aveva dovuto aspettare che il ragazzo finisse il suo turno di quel giorno ( _Ci tengo a questo lavoro, Seishiro-san, e non intendo farmi licenziare per colpa tua!_ , aveva protestato, determinato in maniera deliziosa), seduto ad un tavolo del locale, dove si era fatto portare qualche documento su cui doveva lavorare, ordinando di tanto in tanto un caffè, un tè o semplicemente chiedendo al “suo cameriere” di svuotargli di tanto in tanto il posacenere.

– Qui  _non_  siamo in un  _butler’s café_ , Seishiro-san – aveva sibilato il ragazzo a denti stretti, sentendo dietro di sé le risatine delle sue colleghe – Non puoi chiamare solo me e, soprattutto,  _ogni secondo_  per ogni minima sciocchezza: ti sei fatto portare il lavoro qui? E allora lavora tu e lascia lavorare  _me_!

– Ti interesso solo quando si tratta di baci o di sesso, Subaru-kun – gemette l’uomo, affranto – Tutto questo mi ferisce oltre ogni dire, non ti avrei mai fatto così spietato!

– Se vuoi una ferita, ti accontento subito – aveva sibilato furioso e paonazzo il cameriere.

– Mi minacci con un coltello da torta, Subaru-kun? Non è un’arma adatta ad un omicidio passionale o ad un doppio suicidio, l’esteta che è in me si sente offeso!

Per fortuna si avvicinava l’ora del tè e parecchie persone, studenti, casalinghe di ritorno dalla spesa, gruppetti di amiche e amici iniziavano a riempire gli altri tavoli della tavola calda, così che Seishiro dovette smettere di tormentare la sua vittima. Richiuse i suoi registri solo quando vide il ragazzo uscire dal retro con i suoi abiti e l’espressione impacciata che aveva sempre quando si trovava faccia a faccia con lui, senza poter scappare in alcun modo; lo aveva seguito docilmente fuori dal locale e in macchina, dove aveva esclamato, esitante – Devo tornare a casa, c’è Kamui-chan che mi aspetta.

Seishiro lo aveva accompagnato fino alla soglia dello scalcinato monolocale, accogliendo divertito le feste che gli riservò il bambino – Resti a cena? – aveva chiesto Kamui, tenendogli le braccia attorno al collo.

– Manca ancora un po’ all’ora di cena – aveva risposto Sakurazuka, divertito – Che ne dici, invece, se ti faccio portare a casa da Fuma e Setsuka? Possiamo cenare lì a casa, se tuo fratello è d’accordo.

– Possiamo, niisan? – cinguettò il bimbo, al settimo cielo – Possiamo?

Il ragazzo sospirò, sentendosi messo alle strette, ma per una volta senza mandare accidenti all’uomo che aveva di fronte: fece indossare sciarpa e cappotto a Kamui, riepilogandogli le buone maniere da tenere in casa di Saya-san e lo lasciò scendere nell’ascensore insieme all’autista di Seishiro, rendendosi conto solo dopo qualche secondo che adesso era solo con Sakurazuka nel caos allucinante del suo appartamento. Le pulizie, dopo una giornata passata a farle in un locale, erano un peso che rifiutava di addossarsi se non durante i fine settimana, e per sua disgrazia era domenica, quindi tutto il disordine di sette giorni di assenza, pasti consumati nei piatti di plastica, letti sfatti, giocattoli di Kamui in ogni dove, incrostazioni di sapone nel lavandino era lì a far bella mostra di sé.

– Uno stabile delizioso – considerò Sakurazuka, gettando un’occhiata intorno – Con in più il gusto dell’avventura: dev’essere emozionante cercare di ritrovare il letto ogni sera, al buio!

– Il mondo reale non funziona stabilendo che, se non si dispone di venti metri quadrati per stanza, un posto non è degno di essere chiamato “abitazione”, sai? – rispose indispettito; facendo un rapido calcolo, tutto il monolocale entrava comodamente nel salotto dell’appartamento dell’altro uomo, ma non riteneva giusto che lui dovesse puntualizzare in quel modo: ci provasse lui a pagare un affitto e crescere un bambino con uno stipendio da cameriere!

– Non mi stavo lamentando, Subaru-kun – rispose Seishiro, divertito – Piantala di non cogliere i miei sofisticati metodi di seduzione.

– Quindi quando guardo un documentario in cui un boa soffoca la preda cosa devo dire a Kamui, che lo sta _corteggiando_?

– Io non sono viscido e non ho le squame – brontolò altezzoso Sakurazuka.

– No, ma sei ignorante: i serpenti nono sono viscidi.

– E sia! Se per ottenere un briciolo di attenzione devo scavalcare un tavolo pieno di rottami del pranzo, i peluche di tuo fratello, una cosa che non riesco a identificare di colore rosso e scavare disperatamente tra gli abiti sparsi per raggiungere quello stuoino che chiami letto, sappi che sono disposto a farlo!

– Chi resisterebbe ad una simile proposta dopo la caterva di complimenti che hai riservato alla mia casa, Seishiro-san? Anzi, mi stupisco che tu abbia avuto il coraggio di togliere le scarpe e poggiare le tue preziose estremità su questi tatami senza temere il tetano o qualche infezione.

– Che vuoi, l’amore rende temerari e sprezzanti del pericolo – rispose teatrale Sakurazuka.

– Continui a  _non_  essere seducente manco alla lontana.

Sospiro – È che appartieni ad una generazione troppo disincantata, Subaru-kun: con te c’è bisogno delle maniere forti!

– Se per “maniere forti” intendi… – tentò il ragazzo, prima di venir preso in braccio, gesto che lo sconvolse al punto di fargli perdere il filo della sua invettiva – Seishiro-san! Che accidenti fai?!

– Guado ‘sto casino in cerca del letto, mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro!

 

~*~

 

D’accordo: essere accarezzati languidamente mentre si tenta di togliere il dannato draghetto di peluche verde di Kamui da sotto la schiena non era il massimo dell’erotismo, ma del resto non lo era neppure dover spalare via con fare indifferente i pigiami dalle coperte o assistere al guaito di dolore del proprio amante che ha appena messo il ginocchio su uno dei soldatini di plastica (che giaceva in agguato tra le pieghe del lenzuolo), che si lagna di essere stato  _pugnalato_  proprio mentre si tentava di raccattare un po’ di romanticismo.

Non era sexy, era  _un casino_ , pensò Subaru sconsolato.

Eppure, mentre Seishiro lanciava lontano l’infido soldatino, maledicendo lui ed il suo plotone senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso, il ragazzo pensò che, forse, se si riusciva comunque ad aver voglia di fare l’amore nonostante tutto questo, a prendersi in giro a vicenda e a ridere di un simile casino, forse,  _forse_ , poteva significare che non sarebbe finita tanto presto.

E che,  _forse_ , pensò poggiando il capo contro la spalla nuda di Sakurazuka, ignorando entrambi il disordine come se fosse parte di una quotidianità comune, quello era un nuovo modo per essere una famiglia e trovarsi a casa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 093. Ringraziamento](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

– Non sono sicuro che sia stata una buona idea – disse Subaru nel suonare il campanello di casa Sakurazuka.

– Perché? – chiese Kamui, le guance rosse per il freddo e l’eccitazione.

– Non lo so… a Natale si sta con la propria famiglia, non con quella degli altri.

– Ma va bene lo stesso! – rispose serio il bambino – E poi da grande io sarò la moglie di Setsuka-chan, quindi siamo già una famiglia!

– … La  _moglie_ , Kamui-chan?

– Sì, come dicevano in tv! È bellissimo essere la moglie di qualcuno!

– … Sì, ma penso tu abbia fatto un po’ di confusione…

– Siete in ritardo! – esclamò il padrone di casa, aprendo loro il portone e facendo tintinnare la ghirlanda che vi era appesa sopra –  _Non puoi_  permettere che io rimanga solo ad assistere a come quella strega rovina il Natale con la _mia_  famiglia, Subaru-kun, è orribile da parte tua!

– Buon Natale anche a te, Seishiro-san.

– Seishiro-san! – esclamò Kamui, tirandogli un lembo della giacca – Da grande posso diventare la moglie di Setsuka-chan?

I due uomini si fissarono, allibito il più grande e sconsolato il più giovane – Deve aver visto un qualche programma in cui si afferma che il sogno di ogni giapponese patriottico è diventare la moglie di qualcuno – spiegò sommariamente Subaru.

– Oh, dev’essere stata quella virago di Tohru; se Fuma se ne esce con una frase del genere, l’ammazzo.

– Se invece lo fa mio fratello va bene? – protestò indispettito il maggiore dei fratelli Sumeragi.

– Non essere fiscale, Subaru-kun.

– Posso allora? – insistette Kamui, ignorando il resto del dibattito.

– Ma certo – rispose Seishiro, tirandolo in casa – A patto che tu permetta a tuo fratello di diventare mia “moglie”.

– Ma tu non sei sposato? – chiese il bimbo.

– No, io e Saya abbiamo divorziato, perciò posso risposarmi.

– Allora va bene!

– Potresti gentilmente non confondere di più mio fratello?! E poi tu sei  _separato_ , non  _divorziato_!

– Io non sono confuso! – protestò Kamui – E poi fare la moglie è bello: ti puoi mettere il vestito bianco, non devi lavorare, ti fanno i regali…

Subaru incrociò uno sguardo pericolosamente ironico di Sakurazuka – Cancella immediatamente quell’espressione, io non metterò  _mai_  un abito da donna, tanto meno uno da sposa!

– Peccato…

 

Casa Sakurazuka era un tripudio di decorazioni natalizie.

Anche troppe, lamentava il padrone di casa, abituato a ben più sobri allestimenti durante l’infanzia, ma quando si hanno in casa dei bambini e una donna appassionata di fai-da-te c’è poco da fare: ogni suppellettile portava almeno un segno della festività in corso, tanto che persino le sedie erano state “incappucciate” con dei berretti rossi da Babbo Natale, e i bambini sfoggiavano abiti pieni di stelle alpine, renne e pupazzi di neve.

Seishiro scuoteva la testa divertito, ma per Subaru una vista del genere era una novità così bella e piacevole da scaldare il cuore, e si dispose a godere di quell’inaspettato Natale domestico: era un ospite abitudinario di quella casa già da qualche mese, ma questo non gli impediva di sentirsi ancora in imbarazzo davanti alle dimostrazioni d’affetto di Saya o dei bambini – Setsuka infatti gli aveva annunciato che, se il matrimonio che programmava con suo padre fosse andato storto, avrebbe divorziato e si sarebbe risposata con lui.

A volte si domandava come riuscissero Saya e Tohru a ritagliarsi qualche momento di intimità in quel continuo correre qua e là dei bambini, ma l’atmosfera di caos che provocavano sembrava divertire parecchio Seishiro e sembrava un sogno persino a lui, quindi si dispose a godersela: la tradizione di casa Sakurazuka prevedeva che si cenasse presto e si attendesse la mezzanotte guardando uno dei film per bambini trasmesso dalle emittenti nazionali.

– Anche stavolta  _questo_? – si lamentò Tohru, vedendo, per l’ennesimo anno di fila, la sigla della versione Disney di _Christmas’ Carol_.

– Si vede che chi sceglie il palinsesto natalizio per i bambini non deve subirlo e quindi tende a scordarselo – le fece eco Seishiro, accomodandosi sul divano; Fuma, Setsuka e Kamui erano schierati su dei cuscini sul tappeto, tutti intenti nella visione. Saya aveva spento le luci del salotto e quindi la sala era illuminata solo dalla stufa a cherosene, dalla tv e dalle luci delle decorazioni: se fuori avesse nevicato sarebbe stato un Natale da cartolina, pensò Subaru, ma anche così, con solo il fischio del vento fuori dai vetri e le canzoni della Disney come sottofondo, andava più che bene.

– Come si fa per i regali? – bisbigliò al padrone di casa, che sedeva appoggiato a lui come un gatto in procinto di addormentarsi.

– Il film finisce una mezz’ora prima di mezzanotte e i bambini sanno che  _devono_  andare a letto, o Babbo Natale non passerà. Fidati, è l’unica sera in tutto l’anno in cui non fanno i capricci per andare a dormire.

Puntualmente, infatti, quando l’ultima scena del film si fu chiusa su un quadretto natalizio, Saya batté le mani e accese la luce – Forza bambini, manca solo mezz’ora a mezzanotte!

Fuma e Setsuka balzarono in piedi (lui sveglio e lei decisamente insonnolita) e si precipitarono a dare la buonanotte – E Kamui-chan dove dorme? – chiese il bimbo.

– Con Subaru-san nella stanza degli ospiti – rispose Seishiro, tutt’altro che divertito.

– Non può dormire con me? – domandò Fuma.

– Anch’io, anch’io! – fece eco la sorella.

– Possiamo attrezzare dei futon per tutti e tre in una delle stanze – propose Tohru – Però bisogna sbrigarsi, perché sapete cosa succede se Babbo Natale vi trova svegli, no?

La minaccia fece il suo effetto: nel giro di qualche minuto i bambini lottavano ciascuno col proprio pigiama in camera di Fuma, mentre la padrona di casa sistemava i letti sui tatami e raccomandava loro di non uscire assolutamente dalla stanza, se non volevano essere scoperti ancora svegli da Babbo Natale. Subaru si affacciò alla camera e gli sembrò una scena da film americano natalizio, quella – forse anche perché il pigiama di Fuma ricordava una renna e quello di Setsuka un omino di pan di zenzero; Kamui era infagottato in un morbido simil-costume da pupazzo di neve e gli andò incontro con aria leggermente preoccupata.

– Niisan? – chiese, facendogli cenno di abbassarsi.

– Dimmi.

– Ma Babbo Natale lo sa che noi non stiamo a casa, oggi?

Il fratello maggiore sorrise, sentendo una piccola stretta al cuore al pensiero degli altri Natali che Kamui doveva aver ricordato, in cui erano solo loro, la cena era uguale a quella di tutte le altre sere, le decorazioni erano ridotte al minimo e letterina si riduceva ad un paio di voci al massimo – Lo sa, tranquillo, gli ho scritto io.

Quelle parole lo rasserenarono all’istante, perché il bambino lo abbracciò prima di correre verso il letto che gli era stato assegnato, in mezzo ai fratelli Sakurazuka: a giudicare dal chiacchiericcio fittissimo, impossibile da seguire, il sonno non sarebbe arrivato tanto presto, ma l’importante era non mettere piede fuori dalla stanza e tenere la luce spenta, cosa in cui si cimentarono tutti e tre all’istante nell’impresa.

Tohru rimase di guardia nel corridoio mentre Saya tirava fuori dal nascondiglio i regali per i bambini: Subaru ne aveva visti così tanti davvero solo nei film e si sentì sollevato al pensiero di non aver lesinato su quelli di Kamui, quell’anno; i doni vennero disposti sotto l’albero, occupando gran parte del tappeto, Seishiro fece sparire il latte ed i biscotti per Babbo Natale e i quattro adulti, soddisfatti, si concessero un’ultima tazza di caffè prima di andare a dormire.

 

– Visto che Kamui-chan dorme con i bambini, non c’è motivo che tu rimanga da solo nella stanza degli ospiti, no?

– Non lo so, Seishiro-san… e se domani mattina si sveglia e mi cerca?

– Ne dubito: stasera si addormenteranno tardi e l’obbiettivo primario di ogni bambino la mattina di Natale è l’albero, quindi avrai tutto il tempo di ricomporti.

– Sei buffo quando ti comporti così – sorrise il ragazzo, divertito.

– Così come?

– Non so… da padre normale, forse.

– Che ci sarebbe di anormale, a parte il fatto che non abito qui?

– Sei  _tu_  che sei bizzarro, tutto qui; non fare l’offeso!

Subaru gli sfiorò una guancia con la mano, dicendosi che un gesto simile, solo qualche mese prima, gli sarebbe sembrato assurdo; Seishiro l’afferrò e posò un bacio sul palmo, tirando il ragazzo contro di sé. Quando dormiva a casa dei suoi figli aveva una stanza per sé, mentre lasciava quella matrimoniale a Saya, in modo che, le notti in cui faceva brutto tempo o gl’incubi li infastidivano, i bambini potessero comodamente rifugiarsi lì da lei; fece scorrere la porta e la richiuse alle spalle del suo amante, baciandolo lentamente sulla fronte, le tempie ed infine le labbra.

– Oh, a proposito – chiese, colto da un pensiero improvviso – Avete finito il trasloco?

– C’era poco da portare, Seishiro-san: avevamo lasciato praticamente tutto a casa t…

–  _Vostra_.

–  _Nostra_. Giusto.

– Bene. Per il lavoro?

– Seishiro-san? – la voce del ragazzo si era assottigliata, diventando pericolosamente somigliante al sibilo di un cobra.

– … Te lo  _compro_  quel posto, Subaru-kun – gemette Sakurazuka – Dammi unmotivo sensato per continuare a lavorarci otto ore al giorno!  _Uno_.

–  _Mi piace_. E mi fa sentire utile: non fa bene al mio umore stare sempre in casa, Kamui-chan inizia le elementari in primavera e quindi non avrei altro da fare che guardare i muri!

– E l’università?

Subaru non rispose, sorpreso, come se un pensiero del genere non lo avesse ancora mai colpito, fino a quel momento; poi scosse il capo – Non entrerei mai. Ho dimenticato i ritmi delle superiori, non sarei mai in grado di riprendere i libri per tentare l’esame di accesso; anzi, ti dirò, l’idea di ritrovarmi di nuovo davanti un libro di matematica mi mette ansia.

– Hai detto che ti piaceva studiare.

– Sì, ma ormai ho dimenticato com’è e… beh, non penso di riuscire a riprendere il ritmo.

– L’università non è come le superiori, e per l’esame di ammissione potrei…

– … se pronunci la parola “aiuto”, ti spedisco a dormire sullo stuoino. Anche se questa è casa tua!

– Sei impossibile, Subaru-kun. Almeno un doposcuola?

– Non so se è il caso… davvero, penso di aver scordato come si studia.

– Puoi ricominciare insieme a Kamui-chan, in primavera.

Il ragazzo tentennò, più convinto di prima, però – Non lo so.

– Beh, c’è tempo – rispose Seishiro, baciandogli le labbra – Almeno sono riuscito a riportarti a casa, è già un bel traguardo.

– Tanto lo so perché l’hai fatto – disse Subaru ridacchiando, passandogli le braccia attorno al collo.

– Ah sì?

– Il futon. Ci ho preso?

– Quell’orrendo catafalco… Sì, abbastanza. Ma anche per i dannati giocattoli di tuo fratello che si mimetizzavano tra le lenzuola per sfregiarmi orribilmente.

– Si è trattato di  _un_  soldatino di plastica che ti ha fatto uno sgraffio grande come un ago, Seishiro-san.

– E io ho  _sanguinato_.

– Oh sì, ricordo la corsa in ospedale, la trasfusione d’urgenza, gli infermieri nel panico…

– Sei  _crudele_  e insensibile, Subaru-kun.

– Dovevi pensarci prima di riportarmi a casa, no, Seishiro-san? – rispose con un ghigno.

L’uomo emise un sospiro esasperato e lo spintonò sul letto, chiudendogli la bocca con la sua per evitare altre risposte seccanti, quando l’occhio gli cadde sull’orologio del comodino e lui iniziò a ridere.

– Che ti prende? – chiese Subaru, sorpreso.

– Niente. Pensavo che quest’anno Babbo Natale è passato anche per me.

Il ragazzo ricordò come, nelle feste degli ultimi anni, i regali, gli addobbi, tutto era stato solo per Kamui: aveva quasi dimenticato che si potesse ricevere un dono, come se quella parte della sua vita si fosse conclusa e fosse impensabile riaprirla; eppure per la prima volta da anni pensò che l’indomani sarebbe stato Natale, si sarebbero svegliati all’alba per permettere ai bambini di non attendere un istante di più prima di iniziare a scartare i doni, avrebbero fatto colazione in pigiama nel salotto, tra brandelli di carta e giocattoli nuovi, e sarebbe andato tutto bene, sarebbero stati una strana famiglia allargata. Che sarebbe tornato in quel grande appartamento che ora era davvero casa sua e di Kamui, dove bastava salire una rampa di scale per trovare Seishiro, o solo per aspettarlo in salotto, in attesa che tornasse dal lavoro.

Socchiuse gli occhi nel sentire le carezze del suo amante sul viso, le spalle e nell’osservare il suo sguardo nella penombra della stanza; gli infilò le dita tra i capelli e lo tirò contro di sé per baciargli le labbra, dicendosi che sì, dopo tanti anni di defezione, Babbo Natale si era ricordato di lui e gli aveva portato un dono che pareggiava il conto con tutti quelli mancati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogo dell'11 novembre 2010: E… grazie al Tessoro.  
> Davvero, di solito quando finisco una storia, specie se così lunga, ho una sfilza di ringraziamenti da fare, ma questa volta sono tutti per una sola persona, che si è beccata questa rogna dal delirio di “Mi è venuta un’idea, ma non ho il coraggio di scriverla” all’ultima frase. Non era previsto che venisse così lunga e, al momento in cui scrivo, ‘sta benedetta storia non ha neppure un titolo: è nata così, in un periodo di delirio e di delirio è fatta, di semplice hurt/comfort e fluff, di melassa inutile e imbecille, ma che mi ha fatto bene. Se non fosse per il Tessoro, manco la leggereste mai, perciò dite grazie a lei che ha insistito che questa specie di harmony avesse diritto e dignità di vedere la luce.  
> Per quel che riguarda me, io mi sono divertita. Venti capitoli e una settantina di pagine (e più di quarantamila parole, a chi interessa XD) di… non lo so XD Il numero di capitoli è lo stesso di Phantasma, i personaggi pure, ma più diverse di così non potevano venire fuori! Non so se questa storia vi farà schifo o meno, so solo che quando pensavo e scrivevo la mente si svuotava e non mi capitava da un po’ ed è stato bello.  
> E sento già che questa storia mi mancherà.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit del 4 giugno 2011: … cacchio, è da gennaio che questa storia regna incontrastata su Phantasma. Un assedio! XD  
> Temevo di venire cazziata, invece così non è stato, anzi (un grazie speciale a Juccha che se l'è letta tutta tutta in un pomeriggio, facendomi gioiare e ridere come una pazza), qualcuno su Fanworld l’ha persino messa tra i preferiti e non c’è capitolo che non abbia ricevuto almeno un commento ** E in questo, non posso non dedicare a Melcy un ringraziamento particolare: non ha mancato neanche una volta di dirmi il suo parere, che fosse un commento “serio” o una semplice descrizione delle emozioni che aveva provato e questa cosa mi ha fatto un piacere enorme.  
> In sintesi: grazie a tutti, perché se questa storia ha tante letture su Fanworld e Midnight Sun, beh, vuol dire che qualcuno, anche se non si è fatto vivo, l’ha letta: non avrà avuto voglia di dirmi che gli piaceva, ma neppure deve aver fatto schifo, il che è già tanto per una storia bislacca come questa XD  
> … lo so che questa dovrebbe essere la conclusione. Però a me “A place to call home” non riesce a uscire davvero di testa, quindi chissà, magari in futuro farà di nuovo capolino tra le pagine del mio archivio. Non si sa mai **

**Author's Note:**

> Urge premessa. Seria.  
> Allora: questa è una fanfic *volutamente* leggera.  
> Scritto sottolineato e in corsivo, per essere più chiara XD Non volevo angst "serio", l'ho scritta perché volevo che fosse così, senza complicazioni e patemi d'animo per me: perché affronta temi a volte seri, ma che è un po' come le favole, anzi, i romanzi rosa, è fatta per far star bene quando la si scrive e, spero, la si legge, liberando per un po' la mente dalle brutture. Questa storia non è come Phantasma, piena di drammi mentali, è... è una storia che mi ha fatto bene, un sacco di bene, che è stata scritta serena e tranquilla, senza intoppi, senza troppi patemi, senza problemi; che è venuta, alla fin fine, più dignitosa di quel che pensavo, a tratti quasi seria. E che mi ha fatto ridere, è stata talmente divertente in alcuni momenti che ridevo mentre scrivevo, il che è bellissimo in questo fandom che di solito, al massimo, ti fa singhiozzare disperato mentre provi a produrre qualcosa XD  
> Insomma: non dico che dobbiate volerle bene anche voi o chiudere gli occhi davanti alle sue pecche; dico solo che, per una volta, mi sono presa una vacanza dalla serietà a tutti i costi: se questo vi regalerà momenti di svago, sono felice e spero di farvi ridere almeno la metà di quanto ho riso io; se non vi dovesse piacere e desideraste dedicare minuti preziosi del vostro tempo a spiegarmi tutte le leggerezze di cui mi sono resa autrice, vi ringrazio e accetterò con piacere l'attenzione che avete voluto dedicarmi, ma non cambierò una virgola, per il semplice motivo che ho scelto di scrivere una storia superficiale XD
> 
> Detto questo, ci sentiamo al prossimo capitolo con chi vorrà seguirmi!  
> Oh, anticipo una cosa: grazie al Tessoro che se l'è sorbita tutta in diretta, che ha difeso questa storia da ogni tentativo di eliminazione fisica e da ogni insulto da parte mia, che mi chiedeva un capitolo nuovo ogni giorno come fanno i bambini con le favole e, anche solo per questo, se solo non avesse deciso di nascere femmina (e per questo ti odio, Tesso', lo sai u_u), la sposerei anche domani!  
> E grazie a Juu e Haruka, che si sono beccate tra capo e collo una ventina di capitoli e li hanno letti senza neanche accennare una sprangata contro di me **


End file.
